Burning H e a r t s
by Ashezo
Summary: On her seventeenth birthday, she lost her brother, her kingdom,and run away. He was the king of karakura, she stayed in his palace as a maid, unknown to him that she is the kuchiki princess... ICHIRUKI AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! this is my first story in English.**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Summary:** On the day of her seventeenth birthday, she lost her brother, her kingdom,and run away. He was the king of karakura kingdom, he found her and took her in his palace as a maid, unknown to him that she is the kuchiki princess... (AU)

**BTW I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**

* * *

**

***prologue* **

Sick smile was on his lips; his white hair was covering his scary eyes, and his skin was oddly pale. He was standing in front of me and my brother the king of the kuchiki kingdom. He was holding a sword, it was covered with blood, and I think it was the guard's blood. What the hell did just happen? A few minutes earlier we were so happy because it was my seventeenth birthday party. But this crazy sick bastard had to come and crush everything without having any mercy.

"What do you want Ichimaru gin? I thought you were evacuated from this town?" my brother yelled in anger. I've never seen my brother this angry before, but what can I say, I don't blame him, this man is mentally insane. He was after me since the day I turned 12, he just keep on coming ever time in 14th January, which is the date of my birthday.

"You thought? But you weren't certained" he hissed back.

I was so scared, his voice, his face, his eyes, everything about this man reminds me of snakes, suddenly a shiver run down my spine, and I started trembling in fear, I ran fast to hide behind my brother.

"Oh my, how rude of me not saying happy birthday to you, right? ... my dear future wife." He said in a mischievous tone.

Just after he finished saying this sentence my brother launched at him, but he avoided the strike with his own sword then they started fighting with each other, gin was so strong but thank god my brother was a good fighter, that's why I thought he won't be down any time soon but boy was I wrong I watched in horror when gin hit my brother in the shoulder and blood started to flood from his wound, that's when my childhood friend entered the hall.

"Renji get Rukia out of here quickly and don't come back "said my brother in a command tone.

"But sir-".

"That's an order, leave, save my sister ".

Renji seemed to understand what my brother meant, so he took a hold of my wrist and ran fast to my room and told me to get something with me like clothes or jewelry, and so I did, I took my royal ring, the ring that my mother used to were when she was alive which indicates that you are from a noble family, and it was known in the other families, but every noble family has its own symbol. I took a bag from Renji and put three dresses that my brother gave me, then I opened my large closet and took out my special coat , it was made from bear fur it covered all my body and the Hood was actually the bear head. My brother bought it to me as a gift from some trader.

….

Then I heard it...

_Rukia-chan …_

It was gins voice … oh my god that means … oh brother

….

"_Rukia-chan ... Rukia -Chan l killed your brother come here I will give you everything you want even much prettier dresses than the ones your brother gave you … marry me … be my wife "_

…_.._

A single tear run down my cheek then it started pouring like a rain … oh my god … my brother is dead and it's all my fault he was trying to protect me from that bastard.

_Rukia-chan … oh Rukia-chan _

His voice was like an echo in my ear, and from the look on Renji's face he didn't hear his voice.

"Rukia come here get down. " Said Renji

It was a secret exit in the Stone fireplace I didn't even know it was there, it was small but I could fit in it perfectly, I watched Renji open the door of the exit and I saw stairs that went down into the dark passage, then he gave me a candle.

"Now go and hide in the forest"

"But Renji what about you?"

"Don't worry, do not come back, when that bastard is taken care of, I will search for you myself … promise me you'll be ok ..?"

"I promise."

He then gave me one last hug and said "That is the strong Rukia I know ". I felt like crying, I don't want to lose my friend and I don't know if nii-sama is really dead, then he release me from his tight hug and helped me to get down the few step until I was out of his sight.

"Take care Rukia."

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Should I update the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with (chapter 1) with me …**

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** On the day of her seventeenth birthday, she lost her brother, her kingdom,and run away. He was the king of karakura kingdom, he found her and took her in his palace as a maid, unknown to him that she is the kuchiki princess... (AU)

By the way I'm going to update every week from now on …

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I watched as my childhood friend rush downstairs to the exit door. I stayed and watched her to make sure that she is okay; I know she can take care of herself, I can't help but to worry about her, I had sworn to myself that I'll always protect her, she was the most impotent person in my life. After seeing her form disappear in to the darkness of the path, I closed the exit door so I can go to make sure that my king was dead or still alive, though Gin wouldn't lie about such a thing. I was about to open the door of Rukia's bed room when something glowing cought my eye, I headed towards it, when I saw what it was, I almost punched myself for forgetting such an important thing, I'm such an idiot.

I quickly grabbed the said thing, and ran down so fast, I just wanted to get there before Rukia did, and she would be in danger if she gets there before me. Come to think of it, the exit will lead her to the court which means…

SHIT

**XXX**

I gathered my skirt with my left hand so I wouldn't fall, while holding the candle in the other one, I was afraid, not from the dark, but from what is going to happened next, It was a surprise to all of us to see Gin standing at the entrance to the Royal Hall, all the people who were invited to the party freaked out to see him standing there with blood covering his body. They quickly rushed toward the exit. But he, he was standing there as usual with his creepy eyes. Just the thought of him sent chill down her spine.

**FLASHBACK**

_Everyone in the hall was surrounded her wishing her a happy 17th birthday: _

"_Happy birthday"_

"_Happy birthday princess Rukia"_

"_So princess, your old enough to marry now––" the man was interrupted when he felt the dark glare of the princess's brother on him, he quickly excused himself saying it was getting past his bed time._

_After getting introduced to some 'Important' people, I sat with Renji and other friends; we talked, laughed, and ate. Then I went and sat beside nii-sama on my not so small throne. People and friends came one after one to show me what they brought me, as a gift. Some of them gave me a life size chappy the rabbit plush it was so cute, other people brought me jewelry, and dresses. But, our happiness shattered when we heard the voice of the person who we did not want to see._

"_Ara" came the sickly familiar voice "it is my little princess' birthday, and I wasn't invited?" in his hand was a sword the blood was dripping from it tip. Attendance began to panic; if you look at their faces you could see the horror expression was writing on it._

_He is back, again, I thought my eyes widened in both surprise and fear. _

"_Ichimaru Gin, what are you doing here? You know you are unwelcome in this town" my brother's cold voice fills the silence hall; he ordered the guards and the servants to guide the people out of the palace._

**End of flashback **

_It isn't the time to think about him Rukia. _

After a few steps I reached a wooden door. I grab the knob and push the doors open, not interested to know what I'm going to find behind it. Again, I found a dark path, I start to walk, and it wasn't a long path because in two minutes I was in front of a small metallic door. I used all my strength to push it open I bend down to get through the small door; in front of me was the back of my brother's throne. I walked from behind it to see what was going on at the royal court.

My eyes widened at what was in front of me; my dear brother lying on the floor in a lake of his blood; his chest wasn't moving; there was no sound of his breathing his long black hair was covering his blank, lifeless eyes, about a mile from where his motionless body was, there with his sick smile; the smile that I've always wanted it wiped away from that creepy face, and his eyes, oh well, let's not talk about that part of his face.

I rushed to his side, this can't be happening, he couldn't die, he is not going to leave me. I reached with one of my hand for his body to shake, I put my hand on his chest and the other one hold his one's, and it was cold I start to shake him and call his name, my vision was blurred, I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"N-nii_sama …"

"About time you came … Rukia-chan I've missed you … oh Bya-kun you should've seen him when he fell." my eyes widened as I felt his presence behind her; very slowly I turned my head to look at him with frightened eyes, lowering my head so my bangs covering my eyes.

"Now there won't be anyone who would get against our marriage"

"I'm not going to marry you, ever … but I'm going to kill you, you heartless bastard"

I reached to my side trying to get to my sword but I couldn't find it I looked down at my side to make sure that I didn't reach a wrong place, but no it really wasn't there. I looked up and my eyes widened in fear.

"If you're not going to marry me then you have to die … because I'm not letting you marrying another man"

(Bang)

**XXX**

All I could think about was to get to Rukia, I was running fast, every time I took a step my breathing went wild, there was a sheet of sweat on my forehead, I was so afraid of being late and losing my precious friend. The path that Rukia took lead to the royal court, and I think Gin is still there, and this is the big problem.

I ran through a big door then another, then another; the palace is composed of three floors, the royal court is on the first floor. A bad thing is going to happened this time, I could feel it in my gut, but on top of everything I should get Rukia to safety, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

That's it; there was the door that I wanted to reach. I pushed it hard; it almost creaked when it hit the wall the big noise made the two persons in the room stop to see what was the cause of such a loud sound. What I saw next made my blood boil in anger; there he was the sick bastard, standing above my friend on the verge of slashing her with his sword.

"Oh, look who finally decided to join us?" said Gin while opening his arms in greeting.

I quickly pulled my sword from it sheath, and ran to stand in front of him, I turned to Rukia to take a look at her expression; her violet eyes were wide and red from crying, her mouth was slightly a jar, she was pale, with trace of tears on her cheeks.

"R-renji." she said stuttered, I didn't turn to look at her, I fixed my eye on the fox in front of me then I pulled something to Rukia; she catch when she saw what it was, she gasped then looked at me.

"You forget to take your sword … now Rukia I think you should run away i––"

"What the hell do you mean run away? I can take care of myself, I'm not going to leave you, and I have to kill the bas––"

"Shut up and listen to me I promised your brother to get you to a safe place, and search for you when I'm finished with him

Then she nodded, and walked out of the door. I turned to look at the maniac in front of me; he held that creepy smile on his face.

"Now … it just me and you." I told him with narrowed eyes.

"You are just another idiot I have to kill, such a bother."

I didn't reply. I wouldn't give him the pleaser to play around with me, I held the sword in my both hand, and placed it in front of me. He didn't react, he was studying my moves. I started to walk slowly around him, waiting for the right moment to strike him with my zabimaru. To tell you the truth I wasn't afraid of him, I mean yeah he was creepy and all and I know he was strong, after all, he did kill the great Byakuya Kuchiki with his sword shinso, I'm sure that I'm going to be the next. Why not afraid of dying, you ask? Oh well, everyone was going to die, but I'm dying to protect my friend, it was because of Rukia, that I'm in my Position, as in Kuchiki Byakuya assistant, I wanted to protect her from the first day I saw her in the Royal Garden.

Now all I had to do was to give her a bit of time to get in a safe place. I set my mind free from wild Ideas, to focus on Gin. I saw him run his tongue over his lips, then he charge at me with full force. I didn't see that one coming; I blocked his powerful attack with my own sword, he kept on attacking again and again, I couldn't focus he was so fast. Then, he lunged at me, but hopefully I dodged it, but I bumped up against the table where the food, drinks, and the candles.

Out of nowhere, an idea clicked in my mind; I took a large cup and the bottle of Alcohol then throw the liquid at his face and his cloth, it took him by surprise, when he was trying to clean his face I didn't give him the time to get over his shock, I quickly ran toward him and slashed him across the chest, I grabbed the candles and throw it at him, his clothes start to burn, the fire ran all over his body.

He tripped and fell on the long curtain that was attached to the window, the fire reached the fabric then it spread to other objects around the court like the table fabric and flowers. I was looking around me in horror as the fire start to extend across the palace that I didn't notice the hit that was coming toward me. I put my hand on my wounded chest then I fell down. I leaned on my arm to look at Gin and I saw him laughing and what shock me the most was that he was not burning anymore; I'm not surprised he was a maniac after all. Then waves of darkness crashed over my head.

The last thing I saw was the fire that was eating the palace…and Gin's body lying on the floor.

**XXX**

Rukia stood at the forest entrance not too far away from the now flaming palace, with wide eyes, tears Influx down her pink cheeks, and slightly opened mouth. How she wished she was far away from here now, so that she wouldn't see this painful sight, her home was turning to ash before her eyes, men running everywhere trying extinguish the fire but With no avail. The fire was hideous; it started to reach the houses. In three hours or so everything was burning; the ash was flying everywhere….

she couldn't watch anymore … after taking one last look at her burning home, she turned around and started to run down the forest with tears stained her face hoping her friend will come to her alive….

* * *

OH i want to say Thanks to:

_MiRae Naomi Kurosaki_**: **thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it … about Renji …well, read this chapter to find out :D.

_Falconrukichi_**: **thank you! And about Ichigo finding Rukia I think you're going to wait a little bit for that to come ;).

_Amaranthe Socotrine_**: **yeah I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes I'll try my best to find it but sometimes I can't so forgive me. Thank you for reviewing :D.

_Rukes_**: **oh yeah Gin is a bastard but I love him XD hehehe …. I'm glad you like it

_Aizawa Ayumu_**: **I'm sorry for killing Bya-kun, believes me I'm not proud of what I did …

_LacksCommonSense_**: **why, thank you I'll try my best to update as soon as possible…

_HitsuKarin-sama_**:** thank you for passing by .

_Personal Riot_**:** I'm so glad you like it even though I'm not so happy about the prologue but I'm glad you like it and thank you for putting my story in your favorite .

_Kuchiki Yazumi 09_**:** hey … thank you for taking your time to review on my story and I'm glad you like it

**A/N: SO, Tell me what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there, I'm back! I know … I know it not Saturday I promised that I will update every Saturday but I couldn't my friend was sick so she couldn't take a look at my chapter and it was her birthday too I don't want to push her I might die you know XP (thank you and sorry … my dear friend)… and I don't want to update a chapter full of mistakes though I'm sure there is some ._.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

* * *

**Chapter2**

**Ichigo's p.o.v**

That bastard is still in my room, why won't he give me some privacy; I mean come on it my room he shouldn't even set a foot inside. I'm going to cut his feet with Zangetsu then I'm going to give him lecture about not setting a foot ins_ oh, wait he is not going to have any … whatever, god here we go again, why does the idiot have to open the damn curtains now I can't sleep with this damn light, I hate this damn life.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"I screamed at him.

"Come on Ichigo wakeup for god sake you have a meeting today or do you wants me to bring your dad? "The stick up his ass Ishida said with an angry voice, while trying to pull the quilt off of me. Must women think he is attractive with his black hair and girly bangs.

"Geez… I'm up, would you stop that."

"Good…come on everyone is waiting for you"

"Oh they are, then I'm going to sleep for five more minutes" I said while taking the quilt and put it on my head.

"ICHIGO" he yelled, he is losing it, his face is red and that what I was waiting for. _Well, time to get up_. I pushed the quilt off of me then I headed toward a door that leads me to the bath room. The tub was already filled up in worm water. I got in and started to wash myself. Unlike everyone with great reputation in the palace I don't let the maids help my in bathing or dressing, I would never let any foreign women touchmy aside from my late mother.

I lean back and closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable in the tub, I let out a contented sigh, I was drowning in the memory, the painfully past, the day that my mother saved my life and in the same time she lost her life. I loved– no, I still love her. She was the center of the warmth in the palace all the people inside and outside it was infatuated by her, she always had a smile on her lips, he never seen a tear on her cheeks, she was always happy, until that ominous day.

I was brought back from my thought by a knock on the door.

I didn't answer, I know what that means, it means that my clothes were ready and it is time to get out. I took a towel that was placed on a table beside me and wrap it around my hips. I came out and there my cloth placed on my now well-arranged bed.

I put on a linen shirt the neckline was gathered into a narrow band, and a red-maroon doublet that was cut to allow the fabric of the white shirt beneath it to show through, and then I put a beige jerkin, that was cut low to the waist in front to reveal the doublet beneath, with full skirts to the knee, a beige hose, ending above the knee, with a prominent codpiece, then I put up a stockings held up with garters. I finished with an ankle length front-opening gown.

I took one last look at my room searching for my sword Zangetsu. My room was quite big, with bathroom and closet that was attached to it. In the middle of the room was a very richly carved bed with a red and white feathers pillow, and dark crimson-red cotton quilt lay on it. In the corner there was wooden table, above the table there was a shelf of a literary books.

Just when I was reaching out to take my sword, Ishida opened the bedroom's oak door.

"Is it really that big? You started to get on my nerve" I asked him with a bored tune.

"Yes, now… move quickly if you want to stay alive" he answered with a mixes of calm and anger in his voice, he stepped aside so I can get out of the room.

"You don't scare me Ishida…let's go"

**XXX**

I walked and Ishida out of the room quickly as we could, down the hall, and down the stairs. But when I was going to turn toward the east wing, Ishida stopped me telling me they are not having the meeting there today, I just shrugged and turned to the west wing. It was actually strange because we do our important talks and plans in a secret room in the east wing so that no one can listen to us. I don't know but I have this feeling that telling me there was something I won't like was going to happen. Oh I'm sure goat chin has something to do with it, it actually not the first time Ishida comes and wakes me up telling me we have an important meeting then it turns out that it is one of the old man arrangement to make my life a living hell.

OH, NO. See I told you, the idiot of a father won't let me live my life peacefully. There he is playing drinking contest with Urahara my Second Counselor (Ishida is the first counselor) if you see him you would think he is a seller with his hat striped in green and white just like his jacket and pants, and beside him was Yoruichi drinking milk, if you were asking Yoruichi was my teacher, well she was my teacher in everything, mostly in training, she has this mischievous area around her with her yellow eyes that matches her dark skin and her long purple haired.

I was about to sit at the head of the table, when I was stopped by a flying kick come my way I quickly dodged it….

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO, GOOD MORNING –awww" I punched him with my fist sending him flying in to the wall, but no he would not let it go like this he have to move his heavy ass and attack again.

"Nice one… but I want let it a happen agai_" he was interrupted by a dish hitting him straight on the face.

"Shut the fuck up old man, we want to eat in peace" yes that was my little sister Karin.

I sat down on my comfortable chair "Good morning kurosaki-kun" I looked up and …

"Oh Inoue, good morning, sorry I didn't see you." I said indifferently. He started to eat, not seeing the hurt look on the girl face.

"Ichi-nii that was rude of you to say something like that to Orihime she is our friend, apologize now." that was my little sister yuzu, she was Karin's twin, she was standing looking at me with anger in her eyes and her small hands crumple in to fists.

"But I already said sorry."

Before my sister could retorted back, she was stopped by Inoue "That is okay I know kurosaki-kun didn't meant to be rude."

Inoue Orihime was one of my best friends; she also beautiful with her big brown eyes, her long red hair, her many curves figure, her cheery personality. I used to tell her about my problems and secrets. After all she is one of the family friends; we've known each other since we were young. We used to play together with Ishida everyone thought that we are going to get married when we are old enough. But things get really awkward when she confused to me, when we were fifteen year old. I was shocked, she was like a sister to me and my best friend (Ishida) likes her. I rejected her she said that's okay but I know she was hurting. After that when I took the throne, my dad and her brother tried to get us together as in all husband and wife thing. But of course I wouldn't let that happen so I talked to my old man like really talked to him and threatened him that I will run away and will not inherit the throne. He quickly calls the entire thing off.

"Ne Ichigo has you heard about the burned Kingdom!" asked yoruichi while eating the fish that Yuzu made for her. Come on … who in their right mind eats fish in the morning.

"The burned-what?" I said confusing.

She looked up at me then sighed "Well, it looks like you don't know…five years ago kuchiki byakuya's little sister was chased by a crazy man" now everyone seems interested in the topic" he was one of byakuya must trusted men like a little brother you could say, after all he was raised in the kuchiki kingdom, but when the little princess became 12 years old he asked byakuya for her hand. Byakuya being the over protective brother that he is rejected his request. But he wouldn't 'no' as answer; he started to go to the princess and tried to get to her. But guess what byakuya did?" she said with a cat like smirk.

I scowled _damn, she just have to cut in to the story, so annoying._ I thought.

"He killed the bastard?"

"No…"

"He poisoned the princess in a high tower, so he won't get to her?"

"No..."

"He put poison in the crazy man's food?"

"No…"

I was getting angry "for freaking god sack tell us already." I snapped at her.

"Ok …ok, when the princess turned sixteen gins came to her birthday party and cause a big trouble, so king Byakuya had no other choice but to evacuated him from his kingdom. But … two days ago he comes again" she sigh and intertwined her fingers in front of her face.

"Then, what happen after that?"I asked curiously.

"I don't know what happened inside the palace but it was on fire they said the princess ran away from her home land and no one knows where she is."

**XXX**

After finishing the breakfast with everyone, I came out of the palace and started walking around the garden, and of course Ishida was hot on my heels.

"So, what do you think of going hunting with me today?"He asked, looking at me waiting for my answer.

"No, I'm afraid I can't today you know I have to check on James and his farm."

"Err right, well my friend I have to go. See you later." He said with smirk on his face then turn around heading toward the stable. Looking up it is a quiet day, everything looks so peacefully, but there is this weird feeling inside him. _This is going to be a bad day_, he thought running his right through hand his spiky orange haired.

**XXX**

**Ishida's p.o.v**

"Ururu…Jinta prepare the cart we are going to the forest" I Shouted at the red-haired boy and the black haired girl, I heard a groan coming from the boy, I just ignored him and kept head on my way.

"Why do we have to tag along with you, four eyes?" asks the red-haired boy in annoyance, putting some things in the cart, like bows, arrows, food, and other things.

"Don't say such a mean things to Ishida-san, Jinta" says the clam Ururu, feeding the horses some grass.

I walked to them wearing my Quincy cross bracelet. I sat in the front and held the bridle, as for the kids they sat down in the back. It was a quit journey, except the battle between Jinta and Ururu, it was a beautiful sunny day, with clear blue sky. Just, how I like it when we go hunting. We've passed the city market and everything was pretty lively and quit peaceful.

Not too long until we entered the forest. We kept moving, and then I got out of the carriage and handed the rein to Jinta I asked him to wait for me on the bank of the river.

**XXX**

It was a pleasant hunting trip without Ichigo nagging over his head for losing one of their bets (who will hunt more animals than the other), though he was a great hunter but he wasn't very fast with a bow and arrows like he was with sword. Okay, let not talk about the baboon friend because today and for his luck he repellent six birds and four rabbits, he connected rabbit ears with a rope and hanged them over his shoulder, he did the same thing with the bird but he connected them from their feet.

He looked at the sky and saw the sun vertical, and this means it's time to go home. He turned around and headed toward the river were Ururu and Jinta waiting for him. It wasn't long until he reached the place, he now the way like the back of his of his hand, every time he and Ichigo go hunting they agree to meet at that place.

He looked at the trees, he notice from it leaves that winter was coming soon because everything was falling and everything was colored in orange and brown it was beautiful scenery. He passes through a numbers of trees until he got to the river, strangely everything was quit, he found the cart but no Not a trace of Jinta or Ururu, and usually he find them in a fight or something, there must be something wrong then.

He walks around searching for them and shouting their names, but with no luck. He decided to search for them in the forest, and he just hope that they didn't fall in the river and drowned. He began to search again in to the forest shouting and cursing at them until he hears a sound far away from where he was, he wasn't sure what it was first, so he decided to follow that sound maybe it would lead him to something.

He followed the faint sound, every step he takes he hear the sound a bit louder which means he is close to the source.

Pushing a branch of a tree aside so he can pass, what he saw wasn't a shock to him. There they are Ururu standing behind Jinta who held a bow in his hand like he is preparing to aim at something or someone.

The little girl putted her hand on the red-haired boys shoulder and said "Jinta, we should go back Ishida-san is-"

The boy interrupted her and shrugged his shoulder to remove her hand "shut up idiot, I need to concentrate"

That when I intervened "what going on here?" they jumped about two santimitr from the ground, they turn around and says in unison "Ishida-san/four eyes" I slapped both of them in the head they groan in pain.

I turned to look at the boy "You didn't answer me, what were you doing fiery hair?" its look like I hit a nerve "don't call me that it cheesy, and there is a bear sitting besides the tree" he said while pointing at the bear.

I looked up and there is a small brown bear sitting beside the tree, I walked toward it, it back was to me, I grab my bow and arrow tightly in my hand just in case. Everything was quit I stepped on a stick, it look like the bear did hear the noise too.

When I looked up I was met with fascinating violet eyes.

* * *

**A/N: yup that it …if you want to read more you'll have to wait...there is going to be a big surprise in the next chapter :D**

_THANKS TO:_

**falconrukichi :**Soon … you'll know soon hehehe XD…thank you for reviewing and passing by.

**Rukes:**I'msorry, I know I'm a horrible person … but yeah all of her family dies thanks for reviewing

**DarkShadow2012:**Thank you I'm so glad you like it and yeah poor her… thank you very much for reviewing and reading my story.

**Xwhitemoonx**: Why thank you… and you are right it I'll take care of it from now on thanks again for passing by.

**Personal Riot:**I love old time stories it my favorite too and for your question about Ichi I hope you're satisfied with this chapter thanks for reviewing

**Aizawa Ayumu:** it looks like you are not the only one who hates Gin: D hehehe though I love him I don't know why... Thank you for reviewing and reading my story.

**Isillome003: **sorry for not updating soon I hope you like this chapter … thank you for passing by

**Youtubesam:**Great I'm not the only one who thinks that gin fits perfectly in this story … oh yeah bya-kuns gone *tears* thank you for reviewing and reading my story .

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09:** Oh Hey! Thank you and I know I have a lot of mistakes but what can I do English is not my first language…. Of course I won't forget I like your cute fanfic thank you for reviewing and passing by

_Take care … ja ne~ _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! This is chapter 3 :D (Again I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

All I can say about the girl in front of me is her great beauty for a sight to behold. But the question is what was a girl like her doing in the forest? And alone? It was so strange, but the strangest thing was the coat she wore, it was a brown bear fur, if you looked at her from behind you would think it was a real small Bear, the head of the Bear was covering her head, and its body was covering every inch of her petite figure.

I lowered my bow and put it on the floor as I crouched in front of the girl; looking at her she seemed so familiar, it was like I've seen her before, but I can't put my finger on it. I raised my head again to look at her eyes, like I was trying to figures her out; I frowned because that didn't work, seems my memory wasn't strong enough to do so.

"What are you doing here alone, kid? It's really dangerous for you to be here by yourself. You should go home before your parent worry about you" I said to her, but she didn't move a finger.

"It's none of your business why I'm here…and … I don't have a home or parent" she said with a strong voice but I saw the pain in her eyes when she said the last sentence.

I stared at her hard, trying to think of something, I didn't want to leave her alone; and there is this mystery aria around her that I want to know who she is. So I've decided.

"Hey kid, how about you come with me to the city; it's not far from here, I can help you find a place where you can work and stay safe, hah?, what do you say?"

"First I'm not a kid I'm seventeen-years old and… why should I go with you?, I don't know you, better yet I don't trust you. What if you were some rapist or a killer?"

"Do I look like a killer to you?"

She titles her head and frown "hmm maybe…"

"What? Oh come on, I'm offering you my help, and you …you know what? Forget it, you could die, for all I care … Jinta, Ururu let's go home."

I turned around and started to walk back to the river; it wasn't far away from here, I kept walking but not too fast so that the kids can catch up to me.

"Ishida-san, is it alright to leave that girl alone?" says Ururu with a soft tune.

I turned my face to look at her over my shoulder "Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon." I said to her with a smirk on my face, she nodded her head and smiled back.

And I was right, when everyone got to the cart and were about to move we heard her voice, she was running behind us, when I turned to her and asked her what she wanted, she said she changed her mind and wants to go with us to wherever we were going. I of course said yes and let her sit in the back with Ururu and Jinta.

"By the way my name is Ishida Uryuu, what yours?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"My name is … Rukia, just Rukia" I nodded and turned back

XXX

**Rukia's p.o.v**

Not too long until they reached the city. She was surprised when she saw how much it is a civilized city; wherever she looked, she saw a different types of shops, clothes, groceries, restaurants, bars and other types. It was like you could find anything you wanted there; from the look on people's faces it is such a peaceful city, their ruler must be such a good man.

She looked up at Ishida to see him humming to himself.

"Um … Ishida-san, where do you live?"I asked him. He turned around to look at me smiling then he pointed toward the palace that was on top of the city.

"We are going there?" I looked at him in shock.

He pushed his glasses up to his nose and nodded "yes, I work there."

Woooow … hey, wait what? I used to live in a palace too, what's wrong with me, oh yeah, used to, as in the past, now my home is flying in the air. She wondered when will Renji come to take her back to her homeland, after all, he did promise her. But right now she wanted to know what her new home would be like, what kind of people are there? How will they treat her? Now she is just a normal person, not nobility, princess, and not even a Kuchiki, she must hide what she really is until the return of her best friend.

She must not mention the Kuchiki name in this place; it would be dangerous to her and to the people in this palace. She had this bad feeling inside of her, telling her it's not over with gin, that one way or another, he will come back. But this feeling could be wrong though she had felt like this many times when gin would come and go to their kingdom. That's why she didn't tell this guy Ishida her family name.

"Ah… here we are" Ishida said with a smile on his face "Oh Rukia, could you please come with me, I need to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Why?" I said surprise evident in my tone.

He looked at me, then coughed and said "Because he is the one giving you a job here."

"Oh the-" I stopped when I saw a serious Ishida walking to a fancy carriage to where the people are gathering. I decided to follow him.

"Ichigo… what is going on here?"He asked the spiky orange-haired man… wait orange-haired? Hum interesting, well the guy wasn't that bad except the scowl that was gracing his face, he had amber eyes, straight nose, thin lips, tanned skin, and a well built figure; he was wearing a white linen shirt with brown leather short-sleeved jerkin over it, and Ishida was wearing the same thing.

"Oh, Ishida you're back… well you see we got a message from Ukitaki-san's court saying he is not feeling well; so the old man and my sisters decided to go a check on him" said the Ichigo guy with a bored expression.

"I see …he has been sick for a while I'm not surprised. But the worse thing there is that… there's no cure for his illness"

"Yeah tha-" the Ichigo guy stopped and looked at me up and down then up again to my face, what is he looking at ? I hate it when someone looks at me for a long time; it makes feel nervous, and I would like nothing more than to walk away from their sight.

"Umm Ishida…"he said slowly then look back at Ishida "Who is this kid? What the hell is she wearing?" now I'm angry, he was pointing at my way like I'm some kind of animal, not a person.

It looks like Ishida did notice my annoyance "you know it's rude to point at other people… sorry about that Rukia as you can see he has no manners" he said to me with a smirk on his face, I was quite happy hearing his last sentence really getting on the orange-hair's nerves.

"Obviously, by the way I'm Rukia." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, not nice to meet you midget" he looked up at the petite girl, then, smirked when he saw a vein popping on her forehead. _I hit a nerve huh_, he thought. The girl wasn't even half bad, beautiful if I may say, with these big violet-indigo eyes, small straight nose, and full pink lips, a silky black-raven hair with bangs at each side of her face and one in her face, the only thing that she was missing is the height,though her petite figure does suit her. And what the hell is she wearing? Is that a bear fur coat? I mean come on, in this weather, I'm melting right now.

"Likewise… Strawberry." Did she just say what I heard her say? That bitch, how dare she?

"The meaning of my name is not strawberry midget, it's 'one who protect'" I saw Ishida rolling his eye but I ignored him I have a peanut size girl to deal with.

"Could've fooled me, straw-berry~"

"Shut up, dwarf"

"Orange-haired monkey"

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" they stopped and look at Ishida."Ichigo, again this is Rukia and she is going to work here, and Rukia this is Ichigo the one who owns this land" her eyes widened, her jaw hit the floor, and she was looking at him like saying 'it can't be'.

"You mean he's the-"

"Yes, he is the king" now she had her eyes closed tightly and she was biting her lips "Oh shit"

"That's right, you are in deep, deep shit." the king said with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest "And don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, but as a punishment you are going to work in the stable." That was all he said, then, turned around and walked back into the palace.

She turned to Ishida, and looked at him with disbelieve "Is he for real?" she said, pointing at Ichigo's retiring figure. Forget what she said about the good man, she changed her mind, he is an ugly bastard.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but I don't think I can change his mind right now, I'm really sorry." that was the last thing he said to her because the next second he went after the king.

_That bastard…. I'm going to make your life a living hell- _I came out from my thought by a soft voice.

"Hmm Rukia-san" I turned to see the owner of the voice, Ururu "you forget your bag." she said, extending her hands for me to take the bag.

I took it from her and pat her on the head "Thank you, Ururu" I said smiling softly at her, and she blushed.

"Rukia-san come with me, so I can guide you to your room" I nodded and followed after her.

_You just wait dear strawberry; I'm going to have fun torturing you. _

XXX

**In Another Place:**

Two strangers stood in front of a burnt palace, they searched the market but no one was there, not even a cat, it looked like an abandonedplace; but the palace looked even worse,the walls were black, The roof was collapsed, the furniture was burnt. Nothing stayed in a good shape.

"So, you think that shit is still alive" said a blue-haired man to his pal.

"Hell if I know, and do I look like someone who cares?" Reply a tall skinny black-haired man.

"pfft no… then why don't we go inside and check?" the other man nodded and they started to walk toward the palace.

When they got inside they didn't except much, but the view from the inside was even worse from the outside, not just everything was black, but there was a glass spreading on the ground, metal utensils and burned pottery, and big pieces of wood everywhere, not just that, but there was blood also; and this strong disgusting smell, they didn't ask what this smell was? or where did it come from? Because they knew this kind of smell very good it was the smell of the dead.

They started to search under the wooden pieces, but there was nothing until they walked to a big one, they lifted it and they were shocked at what they found the only thing they were able to say was…

"Oh boy"

There, under that big wooden piece was Gins body. When they first saw him, they feared of what they saw; part of his hair was burned, half of his face has been melted, and there was along deep gash on his chest; though the wound was bandaged. The black-haired man crouches beside him and raised his hand to his neck, though he was disgusted but he had to know if the bastard was still alive AND BOY he was, how did this happen? They had no idea?

The two men stood frozen, looking at the distorted man with disbelieve. After they came out of their shock they carried him outside and put him in the back of the cart.

"So, he's alive, what do you think happened there?"

"I don't know, he is unconscious right now we'll ask the asshole later let's get going" the other guy nodded and pull the rein, and the cart started to move, and disappeared into the dark of the forest.

* * *

**A/N: SO, tell me what do you think? Do you like it or not?**

**Aizawa Ayumu::** sorrybut I had to put Ishida I want someone who would save her from trouble you know what I mean and besides he is not going to be obstacle in their relationship… thanks for reviewing and yeah I'll try and do my best

**star133::** I'm so glad you like it. Oh well I don't think this chapter is that long hehehe… I'm happy you liked this story thank you for reviewing ;)

**falconrukichi::** can you believe it? Hehehe. Ichigo is now 20 and the king, but when he rejected Orihime he was 16 or 15 and yeah he was the prince… thanks for reviewing and passing by

**Masaki4everDead::** I'm evil I know, but what can I say I love being evil X) … thank you for reviewing ;)

**Youtubesam:: **I do like Orihime at all, I don't feel bad or anything and this is supposed to be an Ichiruki FF. in this chapter you could say it's been 4 days since Gin's incident, you should have figure that Renji is dead by now… thank you for reviewing and passing by.

**Personal Riot::**I'm glad you liked the second chapter. Yeah I don't like Inoue too… hehehe it look like you're not that surprised about Ishida finding Rukia … thank you for reviewing :]

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09::** hey you! Thank you I'm glad you like it, about your question I hope you've found your answer ;] thanks again for reviewing my friend :D

Take care everyone … Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey there! Yeah …yeah I'm late I know. My beta (friend) is so slow, but thanks to her, she takes care of my mistakes (though I'm sure there is some)… I just hope my writing style isn't that boring X(**

**Anyway here is chapter 4 (my favorite chapter so far :D) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

**RUKIA'S P.O.V**

For the last two months she felt like she was in hell, she had a hard time cleaning and working in the palace, after all, it was her first time, well actually her first time is everything, her first time holding a mop, picking the horse dung, taking care of the animal, etc. Even though she was treated kindly by everyone especially Rangiku-san and Momo-chan, they both work in the kitchen, they are best friends, but they both have a different personality, as you see rankiku-san is tall beautiful women with a body to die for, long orange-strawberry hair, light blue eyes, she is also care free and funny. On the contrary Momo-chan is a calm and sweet girl with black hair in the form of a bun, brown-chocolate eyes, with a petite figure. Both of them are now her best friends…

Now that wasn't my problem. The problem was the Ichigo guy. That is right, I'm talking about the cocky one; you know the one with the strawberry name. He is trying to make my life a living hell I mean come on that what I'm supposed to do, how could this happen in the first place…Grr… if you want to know you should just keep reading then…

_**Flashback **_

Thisis so disgusting,ugh_. Rukia thought as she picked dung _(BTW dungs mean shit)_ and put it in the bag. And don't worry she is wearing a pair of a brown gloves. Anyway the smell was unbearable and every time she picked dung she wanted to throw up, or run away to her room and take a hot bath. Not just that but every time she picked the disgusting thing__,__she would curse the orange-haired baboon. _

_She comes to a big one of _that thing_ to pick, but __she __couldn't, it was attached to the floor. She threw the bag so she could have her other arm free, and once again she tried but with no avail, she tried again … and again but it was useless. Then and an idea came to her mind, she quickly ran to bring a bucket full of water and shovel. She poured the water over the dung, then she brought the shovel and held it tightly in her hands, she pushed it down, and hard toward the _object of her misery, _she pushed a little more which cause the dung to fly above her, then she heard the sound of the object sticking into another object …. _

_"Uugghh….gross"_

_OR is it better to say another person …._

_When she turned around to see who issued the sound,_ _though it was quite_ familiar_….but when she turned around she was shocked, her mind was telling her to run away but her legs were frozen._

_In front of her, stood an angry Kurosaki Ichigo there was a murderer look on his face; his orange hair was covered with the flying dung as well as his clothes._

_He started to walk toward me; every step he took forward I took a step backward, until my back hit the wall and he was crushing me between his chest and the wall " are you playing here?"._

_Now his face is too close to mine, I could feel his breathing washing over my face "is this one of your games"_

_"….."_

_"I'll take that as a yes… you know two can play the same game, and don't worry I'm not going to tolerated you this time" he said dangerously, while looking straight in my eyes with a mischievous smirk on his face. Then he started to walk, but he stopped at the entrance…_

_"I'll be back in a few minutes…and I want to see the black horse ready, understood?"_

_I quickly nodded, and he was out of my site…_

_**End of flashback **_

That wasn't good. I would be angry if that did really happen to me, it was so disgusting and funny in the same time. But still I'm not going to say 'oh poor guy', no I'm not going to say it, on the contrary I think he deserved it, after all, he was the one who put himself in this situation, right?

as you can see he started that stupid game in front of me, and i didn't say anything; and who said I want to play with him, but god he was so angry and scary I couldn't even talk or breath…. so yeah, that's how thing started between us.

Every day he would wait for the opportunity to get on her back just like what happened that day…

_**Flashback**_

_This is such a bothersome; I didn't know that doing the house work is such a tiring thing. I can't stand straight, my back hurts like hell and I think I'm going to have bruises on my knees. I soaked a Piece of cloth in a bucket of water that was besides me, and then I held it and squeezed it tightly, and again I started to scrub the dirt from the ground._

_After finishing the task, I looked around at my completion and I felt very proud of myself because every part of the hall was shining. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand and adjusted my coat to hide my hair and shoulder._

_I was about to go and throw the dirty water away, go to my room and take a hot bath, and then to my bed, but no, things should not get so easy with me. There he walked, the so called bastard Kurosaki Ichigo in the hall that I cleaned without_ _taking off his dirty boots. That bastard was doing it on purpose; that was his way of getting on my nerve. Now the four hours I worked to clean this place has gone dam._

_"Why did you do that?"I yelled at him, while __clenching my fists__ tightly._

_"Hum? Do what?" he turned and looked at me with fake innocent gaze. I knew it was fake because he was fighting hard within himself not to smirk._

_"I just spend four hours cleaning the damn hall" I screamed at him "and you walked without even your boots off"_

_"Yeah, so." he looked at his boots, then at me._

_I'm really getting angry …_

_"You stained the floor with your muddy boots, you jerk" he just stood there unwavering._

_"Why should I care? After all you are here and you are going to do your work, so you better start cleaning." _

_I grabbed the wet clothe and threw it at him, but it didn't hit him, it hit the door that he shut after entering…_

_"I HATE YOU" _

_**End of flashback **_

**ICHIGO'S P.O. V**

All I could say that the past two mouth were really enjoyable, it felt like forever since he last had this much of fun; and that all thanks to Rukia, that girl is really something, she is so different from other girls. And so far he likes her though he would never admit it. He likes being with her, though all he did was annoying the hell out of her. The best part was that she was not scared of him, as in looking directly in his eyes; other girl *cough* Orihime *cough* would just look down with a red face, weird huh? Tell me about it.

Last week he really had fun getting on her nerves …

_**Flashback **_

_I just finished my paperwork and I was bored as hell. I walked out of the room trying to find something or anything that I can do stupid ass (Ishida) comes and brings another pile of paperwork. Then an idea popped up in my mind, _why not find the midget and make fun of her._ I thought to myself. I walked through the garden, the stable, but the midget wasn't there, where could she be right now, the sun is vertical on the ground maybe she is with Momo or Rangiku? Hum, why not? I'll check if she's there. _

_And oh yeah there she is. Oh god she is wearing that coat again, I swear I'm going to melt in this minute, why does she wear it anyway? Is it that she doesn't have a hair or what? _Oh no you just want to see her Ass. _His_ _pervert mind said. Any way mow let see what she is doing …. _

_She is …she was PLUCHING the chicken's feathers. So harsh … it was like she was trying to kill someone._

**RUKIA'S P.O.V**

_You just put him in my hand and I'm going to take care of him, I'm going to skin him alive …._

She pulled another handful of feather from the poor chicken and put it in a bag beside her…

_Then cut his scalp so that I won't see an orange-haired ever again …_

She brought a knife and cut the head of the chicken …

_I'm going to drink his blood…_

Then opened the chicken's breast with the knife …

_After that Rangiku came immediately and saved the poor chicken even though it wasn't alive._

_"Rukia, what's wrong with you, you've almost lost it." looking at me with concern written all over her face._

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm just in a bad mood" I turned around and started to clean the kitchen, I crouched down and picked a feather then put it in the bag, it was all over the floor. After finishing cleaning, she turned to see the spicy mushroom soup that she made._

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

_She just finished picking the feathers. He was there from the beginning watching her move around the kitchen, he knew she was angry because every time she picked a feather she would huff or sigh. He turned to look at the bag that contained the feather, and a smirk found its way to his lips. He had an idea to get on the midget's nerve, even though it might be __**a little**__ risky._

_He walked inside the kitchen, he took a cop and filled it with water, and as he pass the said bag he pushed it with his foot, again the kitchen was filled with feathers. When Rukia turned around, her eyes went wide, her jaw hit the floor and everyone in the kitchen was looking at them silently…_

_"Oops, my bad." well it clearly does look like one with that smirk on his face…_

_"I …you… why did you do that?" she looked at him with pure hatred in her violet eyes. I'm sure she wanted to hit me right now but she couldn't; there were a lot of people there, and she would be in trouble._

_"It was an accident, and everyone knows that, right?" the maids just nodded their heads; they couldn't talk, because they were afraid of him._

_"No you did it on propose, bastard." a gasps fill the room._

_"I-"_

_"Ichigo, dinner is going to be ready, gets your lazy ass over here." it was Ishida's voice from the other room._

_"Have to go see you later, midget." he turned around and headed toward the door._

_"I HATE YOU, SHIT HEAD-STRAWBERRY."_

"_Love you too, midget." Gasps fill the room, and then he was out of the kitchen, laughing at her. _

_**End of flashback**_

**RUKIA'S P.O.V **

Life hates me, what have I done to be treated like shit? I'm really an idiot; I should have never gone with Ishida in the first place, even though the people here are really nice to me, but that orange-haired jerk comes everyday (if not, every minutes) and to make fun of me. Even if I just looked at him, my happy mood will go dark. And no he is not hot, sexy, nor downright gorgeous (It's not like she'll admit that to anyone but she think he is handsome) he is ugly with his orange hair; where did he wash his hair, in a carrot juice? Anyway I'm not going to sit here and watch him torture me without doing anything.

_**Flashback**_

_After watching him stepping out of the kitchen door…_

_"Rukia don't sit there, you should check on your soup before you find it in the air." Momo said with a smile on her face._

_"Oh yeah I'm coming." _

_she took a wooden spoon and headed toward the soup pot, she took the cover in her hand and started to stir with the spoon on the other hand, then she tested it and found out that it needed a little bit of salt, then she begin to stir again._

_She held the pot with two cloths just to be careful not to burn her hands; then she put it on the wooden table, and started to fill the bowls with the soup. Then, a clever idea came to her mind, she put down what she held in her hand and started to search for what she needed._

_The first tray was for the king, so she quickly put some of what she has in her hand in his bowl, oh this is so going to be so fun._

_Of course she didn't share her ingredients with everyone, but just with the baboon king._

_After that she walked to the door and opened it slightly and waited to see what will happen_. _And there was the shrike that she had been waiting for._

_"UGHH… WHAT THE HELL?" she couldn't hold it anymore, she was laughing so hard behind her hands._

_"What's wrong Ichi-nii"_

_"The soup taste DISGUSTING" _oh my god… I'm going to pee! I need to go to the bathroom_. Rukia thought while running fast to her room._

_"But nothing's wrong with it, it's actually delicious" Inoue Orihime said and everyone nodded._

_Just to make sure he took some of Yuzu's soup and tasted it, it didn't taste funny like his. Then it hit, _she did it again_. He thought sorely. He ordered the servant to bring him new bowl of soup. He decided to end this game here because it was getting really dangerous. _

_**(Just so you know why the soup tastes funny, that because she added Salt, Sugar…and *Ahem* Vinegar. I don't think it's a good idea to imagine how it tastes hehehe….)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: that it, now tell me what do you think? Do you like it?**

**Oh i wanna say thanks to :D  
**

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09::** hey thank you for reviewing that really sweet of you..And that was Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Yeah I love Gin I mean did you read the Manga chapter 417 and 416 I was like DAMN YOU AIZEN. That you so much I really need support, thanx again :)

**Masaki4everDead::**HEHE I'm glad you like it I also hope you like this one *smiles*thank you for reviewing and passing by :D

**Personal Riot::** Hey there! I'm so happy you like my story. Yes I've read (the Corner Café) it was so cute I love it 3, oh no, you don't have problem we all (maybe not all there is people who like Orihime but defiantly not me) like this when it comes to Ichiruki… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, IT WAS REALLY NICE OF YOU…

**Aizawa Ayumu:: **YEAH dear Gin is still alive. About Isshin, oh you well know soon: D … thank you for reviewing, because it really makes me happy…

**Falconrukichi::** hehehe I know strange huh? But I think peanut does suit her, thank you so much for taking you time to leave a review in this story I really appreciate it

**Rukes:: **thank you I'm glad you like it, I'm afraid it will take a little bit more for Ichigo to know who is Rukia. Thank you for reviewing and passing by :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there! It has been a while…**

**I know you might hate me but it seems like I may and may not be able to update (I can update on Thursday and Friday) don't get me wrong I'm not going to leave this story unfinished, I love this story I'm writing chapter nine right now. The thing is, it is he last year of high school and I need to get a high rate in order to enter a good college… I think you get it now.**

**I'll leave you with chapter 5…(sorry about the mistakes again) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5**

_She couldn't move …she couldn't run and save her brother from the deadly struck… she couldn't shield him._

_Move …. Move…. that what she keeps ordering her body, but it wasn't listening to what her mind was says_.

_She know what was coming next … tears begin to form in her eyes … she couldn't see very will everything was blur to her vision. _

_She heard the sound of a body hitting the floor… just then her own body decided to move …she run to the falling body of her brother and crouch down beside him… putting her hand on his chest and start to shake him… looking at his face it was pale, his usually cold gray eyes were now hollow … _

_"Nii-sama…nii-sama you can't die" she said with tears running down her cheeks "you can't leave me like mom and dad" shaking the motionless body of her dear brother._

_The sound of a footsteps echo through the hall getting closer and closer until it was right behind her, slowly very slowly she turn around to see a sword in front of her face …_

_"You'll be the next dear wife"_

"AHHHH …"she screamed sitting straight in her bed panting hard "it is just a dream… it just a dream ….N-nii-sama" she cried while hugging herself tightly, she was shaking as usual. Every night she wake up from this dream she find herself socked in a cold sweat, and tears stain her cheeks.

After thirty minutes she stopped crying and she was ready to start a new day, she pushed the quilt off of her as she stands; no, she wasn't going to get any sleep after this hideous dream. She walked to her small bathroom that was attached to her not so big bed room; she wasn't sharing the room with any one because she was Ishida's guest, the room wasn't that big but it was comfortable, it has bed for one person, beside the window a small closet that she put her three beautiful dresses in, a small cupboard beside the bed where she put her jewelry in.

Before she goes to the bathroom, she took the dress that she borrowed from Momo the other day. When she entered the bathroom, she put the dress beside the towel, and took the bucket that was filling with cold water and poured it in the wooden tub. She threw her clothes over her head and get in to the tub she closed her eyes, lean back and relax.

The last week was so peacefully, there was no Ichigo to make fun of her height, hell she didn't even see him, that was so weird and she didn't like it, it wasn't the Ichigo she knew to not come and make fun of her, come to think of it she didn't even know anything about him, maybe because she was busy with work or trying to get on his back to even pay any attention to his life.

So you could say this week was slow and boring without the orange-haired buffoon a round.

* * *

**ORIHIME'S P.O.V**

She couldn't sleep, she tried everything… counting sheep, reading her favorite book, and she even cried, she felt so pathetic every night cry her eyes out to sleep, she was weak that why Kurosaki-kun doesn't want to look at her, she was so stupid to think that he will accept her feeling with arms open wide, why… oh why did she do that? What was she thinking when she run to him and told him that she loved him…?

_**Flashback**_

_Her best friend Tatsuki encouraged her to go and confess her feeling to Kurosaki-kun, and she was going to do that right now. What her friend said was right she should tell him her real feeling for him before it's too late, she did want another woman to be in her Kurosaki-kun's life, no she won't let that happen because he was _hers_ from the beginning, and no one will take him away from her._

_When she passed the garden she saw him sitting with Ishida, he was looking at the sky, and he doesn't seem to care about what Ishida was talking about or even listen to him. She turned and started to walk toward him slowly, a sheet of sweat formed on her forehead, when she got closer to him he didn't even noticed her though Ishida did, she nodded to him in acknowledgment and he did the same._

_She walked and stood in front of Ichigo, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. She looked at Ishida and he nodded understanding that she wants to be alone with his orange-haired friend._

_"Kurosaki" Ichigo looked up and saw Inoue standing in front of him; he turns to Ishida "I'm going to leave, I have something to do" and he started to walk back inside the castle._

_"Uh …hi Kurosaki-kun" my face started to heat it so hot in here and I can't even look into his beautiful eyes, but I have to._

_"Um hey Inoue, can I help you?" he said with that bored tune of his._

_"Um Kurosaki-kun I want to tell you something"_

_"Yeah…and what is that?" he yawned and rubbed his tired eye._

_"I …I'm … I like you very much kurosaki-kun" I saw his eyes widened in surprise and that freaked me out._

_"I know you you're shocked right now but please could you think about it"_

_It looks like he was fighting inside with himself, and he also look nervous because he was scratching his orange-hair and he was avoiding looking in to her eyes "Inoue I don't know how to say this but… I'm very sorry but I can't accept your feeling… it not something wrong with you, it just me … I'm sorry but I can't you're like a sister to me, you deserve someone much better than me someone who will share with you your feeling… I'm so sorry but I can't" now my heart is shattered I could hear the sound of it crushing into million pieces. _Oh my god, I didn't think it will hurt so much.

_"I …I understand I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll take my leave then." I didn't wait for him to replay; I didn't want him to see my tears the tears of Broken Heart, it was running down heavily burning my cheeks, I don't want to show my face in front of him ever again._

_**End of flashback **_

She was standing on the wooden bridge, looking at the small pound below. Her tears were falling in the pound like a rain. How she hates herself for crying over some guy, but no this wasn't any guy this was the guy she love, the king of karakura. She was busy crying that she didn't notice the shadow behind her.

"Orihime is that you?" she turned around quickly when she heard her name; she sighed when she found out who it was.

"You startled me, Sora-nii" she said the turned around and wiped her tears, she didn't want him to see her in this weak state; he'll get worried." what are you doing here Onii-san shouldn't you be in your bed?"

He chuckled and looks at her "I could say the same thing for you hime-chan" he said with smile on her face "I was walking to the kitchen when I saw you standing here"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Then is it because of his highness?" she nodded she didn't trust her voice right now. her brother knows everything, he knows her very well, he could read her like an open book, it all written in her beautiful gray eyes, she was so easy for him to read, after all he was the one who took care of her, he did everything for her he became her mother and father that she didn't meet not even once. He hate seeing her like this, if it was for him he would take her pain instead, but that need a miracle, all he could do was to be with her and comfort her.

They stood beside each other in completely silent, until she broke it.

"Sora-nii…" she said softly, when she saw him looking at her, she spoke again "was it stupid of me to confess my feeling to him? He doesn't even look at me, he hates me, it really hurt" her voice cracked, and her brother started to get worried.

"Hime…" and her eyes filled with tears "I don't think he hates you… maybe he is uncomfortable or guilty… but do you know what I also think?" she shook her head.

"I think you two should start all over again as a friend" she was about to talk but he cut her "I know you love him and you don't want to be a just a friend, but if that's successful then your friendship will grow and you'll be able to be close again. I have no doubt that he'll fall in love with you once more if things follow that course."

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and said "you think so" he nodded and hugged her trying to worm her.

"Now I think you should go and sleep I'm sure everything will be alright in the morning"

"It's already morning Sora-nii sweet dreams and thank you" she kissed her brother's cheeks, her only family and headed to her room.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

This day has finally come. Oh he was so going to like this day, no paper work, no Ishida after you, and a lot of time to play around with the midget. Defiantly this day was going to be a good day aside from the woke up, oh yeah it was one of Ishida's duty to woke him up in the morning, if it was for him he would just stay in his bed and sleep, but that was in the past, back when he was fifteen, but now it different, even though he was lazy he takes his duty as a king serially.

After a minuets or two Ishida came and wake him up, though he was already up and in his bathroom taking his sweet time cleaning himself before going to eat breakfast, he even has a smile or you could call it smirk on his face, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he was so happy today and he really didn't want this day to end better yet he didn't want anything to ruined it.

He get out of his room to see Ishida was waiting for him, when he saw me he frowned and narrowed his eyes, don't ask me why?

"Is there is something wrong with you Kurosaki Ichigo because right now I don't really know you?" he stopped walking but Ichigo didn't, he kept walking

"No, nothing is wrong with me ISHIDA could please move your skinny ass, I'm starving here" he just rolled his eyes and start to follow me.

When we get to the dining room we saw no one other than Inoue Orihime sitting there making no sound, when she heard us get in, she stood up and looked at me with a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun" _oh how I hate when she says that_. I walked to my chair with a deep scowl gracing my face; he knows that she is up to something. He just hope that it is not another one of her 'I love you Kurosaki-kun' confession.

"Morning Inoue" I said without even looking at her.

He didn't see the hurt look on the poor girl's face but Ishida did, he sometimes hate Kurosaki for hurting her though he don't blame him at all the girl won't just give up every time the man rejects her she would act like nothing happened, but when no one around she would cry her eyes out, _just what she does see in Kurosaki that made her fall in love with him?_ Why doesn't she just give up and find someone else, someone other than Kurosaki? Someone like ….

"Good morning Ishida-kun" he pushed his glasses up and looks at her smiling.

"Good morning Inoue-san you look lovely today" he tried to cheer her up and ignored Ichigo who was rolling his eyes.

"Where is everyone- " Ichigo was cut short with a flying body knocked him to the floor.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO I MISSED YOU MY ARROGANT SO-" a punch comes in contact with his face and threw him in the other side of the room.

He stood up again. "My dear Masaki did you see that, our son does not love me HELLLLP MEEEEEE MASAKIIIIIII." he was crying over a large painting on the wall.

"Shut up old man how could you miss me when you just saw me yesterday" he jumped up on his feet again holding a vase and threw it at his son, the said son catch it with both hand then threw it at the father, it hit him on the head and he was knocked out cold on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay" said the sweet Yuzu with a worried expression on her little face.

"Oh don't worry about him Yuzu his skull is like a hard stone" the raven-haired sister said with her usual bored tune.

"Okay let eat I'm hungry" every one sit down and we started to eat our breakfast.

XXX

After finishing breakfast I was ready to go and find the she-devil, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed her, he missed playing around with her. He walked down the hall, passed the garden and stopped when he heard his name or should he say his family name coming from behind him, he stopped and turned around to see who it was.

And with no doped, the owner voice was not other than Inoue Orihime, well that not good. What does she want now? It not like he does not like her he just don't feel comfortable talking or standing with her alone especially when she want to confess her feeling he hate it when she do that, it makes him feel guilty for hurting her feeling, she was his friend and he didn't like seeing her crying because of him. That was why he started to avoid her, just so she could get over her feeling for him and move on.

But with no avail.

"Kurosaki-kun …." it seems like she was running because she was out of breathe" I …found… you Kurosaki-kun" she straighten up and look at me

"Oh hey Inoue" she was blushing _(as usual)_, and fumbling with her own fingers, She looks nervous.

"I … Kurosaki-kun … can I talk to you for a minute please" she has a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Hum yeah sure…go ahead" she leaded me to the garden we sat on a bench. We sat there in silent for a couple of minutes then she broke it.

"Kurosaki-kun… I now know what I did in the past five years was big mistake… I'm sorry, I wish I did not tell you about my feelings, I ruined our friendship. Now I just need to tell that I want you to give me another chance to start our friend ship together" she looked at me seriously I've never seen Inoue this determined to get something.

As for me I was surprised to say the least. No, no, no, there must be something wrong with Inoue? Did she hit her head in a wall on something? No, this couldn't be happening, for the first time in all these five years she didn't come here to talk about how she felt for me, she actually want to be a friend again. I was really happy for what she did, I'm not going to feel guilty for looking at her and I'm sure Ishida would love hearing about this.

"Kurosaki-kun is something wrong" I blinked at her then nodded.

"I'm fine ….you just surprised me with your request" she looked down at her lap.

"And …" she lifted her head bluntly and stares at me.

"It's good to have you back as a friend, Inoue."

* * *

**A/N: I don't like it maybe because there wasn't any Ichiruki in it? But what do you think…?**

**Aizawa Ayumu::** I'm so glad you like this chapter you really made me happy with your review… thank you for passing by

**Falconrukichi::** I'm so happy you found this chapter funny … yeah I like the action between them too it just what I would do… I know I'm a wicked person hehehe … thank you for reviewing.

**Rukes::** thank you I'm glad you loved it … and yeah that what make them the best couple right? Thanks for passing by :D

**anika103::** oh yeah he does and don't worry it will develop soon XD thank you for taking your time to pass and review on my story..;)

**Personal Riot:: **yes… yes I saw it but I still haven't seen episode 12 I saw the 5 when she made a bento for him …. Whyyyyyyy thank you your reviews really make me happy ;)

**RukiHina15:: **yes the dung part was my fav too … I'm so happy you like this story and yeah poor Ichigo I really don't want to be in his place hehehe thanks for passing by:D…

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09::** oh don't worry I understand … I'm glad you like this chapter … I'm sure I will thank you for reviewing and passing by ;)

**Szilorsi::** yeah Bya-kun is dead I'm sorry… yeah a lot of people hates gin though I think he is cute :P thank you for reviewing and passing by I'm glad you like the story ;)

**Take care guys and JA NE~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 6 ****… oh and I have to say I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Everyone has been waiting for the asshole to wake up; he has been out for two month since they bring him here and didn't wake up, not even once, until now. At first they all saw what happened to him and they were in horror and one thought run into their mind, _he is not gonna like it _. He was not going to like how his face look like, they are sure that his going to get angry. And that exactly what happened when he looked in to the mirror. He start throwing things around, kicking the furniture, etc. it was weird to see him like that but the weirdest thing is when he smiles, just the left part of his mouth can move up.

When they brought the doctor to take a look at him, he said that the burns he suffered from was the third-degree which is the dangerous type, he took care of _his_ injured chest, and not just that he also had a high fever, they thought his not going to survive form this one, so they let the doctor stay with him after threatening to kill him, he paled and freaked out, he start begging and crying while saying 'I'll stay', and so they lifted the bastard in his hand.

They of course want Gin to stay alive, he still hadn't given them their money, and he keeps avoiding them. Then he decided to leave again and everyone knows where, they thought he will return in the same night, but when two month passed and he didn't come back, they had to go and search for him. And here they are now.

"So tell us what the fuck happened there?" asked the blue-haired man.

"Nothing interesting just had some fight with Bya-kun and others." said Gin with smirk on his face.

"I'd say he gave you that wound on your chest?" he turned and looks at the tall skinny black-haired man whose name Nnoitra Jiruga.

"No that was his assistant"

"No way, that sissy guy could actually kick your ass, you're such a wiss" the huge guy laugh hard, but he stopped when a digger missed his head by an inch.

"Watch it, Yammy" said Gin with a dangerous voice and a dark look on his face though his half smirk didn't waiver.

"What happen to your bitch? I thought you went there to bring her here?"

"She ran away"

"Just that and you didn't do anything…wait forget it why do you even want to marry her in the first place?"

"Let just say that Byakuya put his land in her both hands"

"So you say that you're after his country?"

"Exactly"

"Then why not kill the fucking woman and took the throne?" said Grimmjow angrily.

"No, that will cause a revolution from the fucking people" he said "believe me when I find her and become the king I will kill her in the same night"

"Hum ….I gets it, what do you want us to do now?'"

"Find her" his smirk get even wider if possible; he is going to punish her for running a way and causing such problem.

XXX

**Somewhere else in the court of the kurosaki palace:**

**ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

After talking to Orihime, and sort thing out with her, you could say now they are back to be friends again, and Ichigo was really happy with that. He is not going to feel guilty about hurting her, _it good to know that she is over her feelings for me now_. He never thought they would be back as a friend again; thank god she came to her sense now I sure Ishida will be happy to know that she is now off of my shoulder.

"Kurosaki" speaking of the devil … here he is coming my way …

"What happened?" he asked "don't tell me she confessed her feelings for you again? I can't believe it, what does she see in you anyway?"

"About your last question, I had no idea and I don't want to know" he said scratching the back of his head "and no she didn't confessed her undying love to me, she wants to be back as a friend, so you could say everything is good now"

"Hum … okay well, what are you planning to do today, you have a lot of free time" _even though you shouldn't_. He thought gritted his teeth.

"Oh nothing, just hanging around with a friend? And what is it to you anyway?"He asked raising his a brow at his friend.

"Okay you should get going then, later"

"Yeah see you"

Phew he is such a pain sometime, does he have a stick up his ass or something. He turned around and starts to walk to the stable, he missed his black stallion, and he defiantly missed playing around with certain midget. He smirks at the thought of getting her all angry and furious, oh she is so easy to provoke.

Hmm… maybe just maybe he will change her work, and let her help Rangiku and Momo in the kitchen as a maid…

When he got to the stable he saw the door was opened, so he thought that she might be there.

As he get inside he was shocked and his face turned red with anger, if look could kill or destroy this place would be gone by now. He wasn't expecting this, oh he so want to kill, kick, and punch someone or something just to get this anger he was sure as hell that his face is red know because he can feel that his body started to heat up, and that strange feeling won't go away, it was a new sensation, he has never felt this way before, and he didn't like it.

God… was he wrong? This day is turning into a bad one, but he knows what he is going to do.

**In one of the room in the kurosaki's palace: **

Two old men were sitting in the floor on a Persian carpet, leaning on a pillow of feathers, and drinking a hot cup of a mint tea. They talked about a lot of thing and one of them was Ukitaki's condition, after all he was one of their best friends, his condition wasn't a good one they felt sad about what happened to him and the worst thing is that he is not gonna make it, his sickness has no cure, a lot of people who get that disease were mostly under the ground b now, and they were afraid if this how will be the fate of their dear friend?

The two stopped talking when the purple-haired woman gets inside the room, holding a jar of Biscuit, and sit with them, it obvious that she isn't in a good mood.

"Ah Yoruichi-san … it great to see you… umm I thought you're on a diet" she flashed the blond man a dark look which clearly said 'shut-up-or-die'. And he gets the message.

Isshin felt the tension growing in the air so he tried to change the subject "So, do you know who is here?" he asked with a know smile on his face

"Yeah… from the first moment" said Urahara with a smirk on his face.

"It wasn't very hard to notice, with her features her dark black hair, and her Kuchiki violet eyes."

"Yeah … and it seems your son is getting along with her"

"Isn't that great … I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER SOON" Isshin was spinning around the room. The others didn't do anything; they were accustomed to his behavior.

"Someone is actually excited that good isn't it?"

"I don't think so … he will get his hopes up and then get killed by his own son if he talks like that"

"Yeah pretty much"

"I heard that Ishida found her in the forest?"

"That's right he was hunting when he found her."

Then Urahara's face was serious again and Yoruichi knows that there must be something in his maid, and oh no, it wasn't something good. She had known him for a long time, they were childhood friend, she would kick his ass in everything, don't get the thing wrong he is strong but every time she fight with him she is the winner, he would always go easy on her, of course she never see that until he told her one day and start to laugh at her, back to that time she marked his face on a stone.

"What are you thinking about kisuke"

"Nothing really, I just have this uneasy feeling for the last two month"

"Hmm …"

They didn't notice that Isshin stopped dancing, or even the serious look on his face, he has the same feeling for that long time too, first he wasn't sure of his conjecture, but now after hearing what his friend said he was sure that soon _or so he think_ they are going to have a problem.

He just hopes that what his gut is telling him wasn't true … he hate when he has this kind of feeling, it would make him think more of what going to happen and he would get a headache after that. Just this time he hope that this stupid feeling would go and his gut stops talking to him because it always turns out Positive.

Unknown to the three of them there was a figure standing behind the door and heard every word they said.

**RUKIA'S P.O.V**

"Rangiku-san …please stops it"

"Why I didn't even tell the funniest part, when you were sleeping and you did it in your bed, and he start to call you bed wett-"

"RANGIKU-SAN that's enough, Rukia-san doesn't need to know that"

"But Momo-chan~…"

God they are such a pain in the butt sometime, but what could she say she love both of them, they are friendliest than the other maids, they are funny and nice. So, you see this almost happen every day, Rangiku talks and make fun of Momo about some Shiro-chan that she keeps talking about, who is he any way? Momo would go on and on talking about him; her ear would burst, she always mange to run away and leave Rangiku to deal with her.

Right now she is going to finish her breakfast and go to her work, come to think about it, working at the stable wasn't half bad actually, she likes being with the animal especially the horses, she likes feeding them, and brushing their hair. But the most things that she can't stand is picking their shit, can you blame her? She can't take the smell, she start to put a cloth on her nose and mouth it not that much, but it really helped.

She bide her friends good bye, and took her bucket that she has to fill with water on her way to the stable and her cleaning brush that she used to wash the floor. When she gets to the Well, she pushed the bucket that was attached to a long rope, and let it filled with water, and then she pulled the rope and held the bucket and poured the water to her own. She starts to walk toward the stable; she saw the door was open, _hum strange I closed the door after work yesterday?_ She thought to herself. She shrugged and walked inside.

She looked around nothing was out of it place. She sat her things down besides her then she soaked the brush and started to scrub the floor. After twenty minutes or so she still hadn't finished the floor, water was everywhere, sweat was running down her forehead, and the end of her bear coat was soaked, she really needs to change her clothes and take a bath.

She cursed and start to scrub again, she just want to finish from this shit, oh she is going to talk to that strawberry even if she hate talking to him, he would always ignites the war between them and waste her time with his big fat ugly mouth. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person that entire the stable nor heard the sound of a foot step.

_Damn you baka-berry _she cursed._ I hope you die and burn in hell._

"Ahem"

_Why didn't I just stay in the forest?_ She frowns._ I would've been much better by myself._

"Uhm"

_Yeah I would hav -_

She snaps out of her thought after hearing that voice, she didn't look up, but she could see the shadow that was blocking the light of the sun from her. Slowly raising her eye to look at the owner of that shadow, she saw feet, strong legs, a broad chest, and …

About five feet away from her was a man with dark spiky hair and a couple of tattoos on his face. He was looking at her with a cocky smirk on his face and raised eyebrow.

"What a girl like you doing here?" he asked with curious look on his face.

"Umm …I work here."

"Oh boy, don't tell me …" he said slapping his forehead" you must have getting on his nerve to make you work in here"

She star at him with confuse writing all over her face "His? You mean the carrot-top?" he immediately starts to laugh.

"Yeah that him you can't miss him with that orange hair"

"He is such a pain"

"Yeah..." he smiled." I remember the same thing happened to me he gets angry and made me work here"

"You work here? How? I'm sure this is the first time we've meet?" she look at him eyes wide in confuse.

"Yes I work here, I was just visiting my family for a week or so then they send me a letter telling me to stay as long as I want" he finished with smile.

She nodded and smiled at him and start to walk toward him "Ah by the way, I'm Rukiaaaaaaaaa" the floor was still wet when she took a step, she slipped and fell taking the man with her when he was about to catch her.

She was lying on the wet floor and her coat was soaked, she could feel the back of her dress slowly getting wet and it felt cold over her worm skin. The heavy weight was gone off of her; she looked up to see the dark-haired man holding his head with a hurt expression on his face, then she blush seeing how close his face was to her own.

"Ahhh that hurt" then he raise his head and said "are you okay?"

I just nodded, I didn't feel comfortable being under this guy… _get up jerk… get up_. I keep saying in my head, before I could tell him to get off of me, he opened his mouth.

"Wow, you have a strange eye color!" WHAT THE_, I was about to kick him to gets him off of me, when I heard the sound of a door being open and a…

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: I know… there is no Ichiruki moments, please don't be mad at me… because there is going to be a lot of time for them in the next chapters … **

**anika103:**I'm sorry for not putting any Ichiruki moment in this chapter; you are going to read about them in the next one…thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry again.

**Aizawa Ayumu:** hehehe oh don't worry I'll make gin pay for what he did to Bya-kun… thank you for correcting me and reviewing

**Thesecretfromzaft:**why thank you I'm glad you like it… no sorry Renji is not alive, I just wanted Ichigo to be beside Rukia and no other one thank you again for reviewing…

**Pamianime:**I'm so glad you like every chapter of this story and leaving a review at every one thank you so much it was really nice of you

**Falconrukichi:** hahaha yeah I think its better I don't want her to be a bitch in this story even if I hate her … thanks for reviewing and passing by ;)

**Personal Riot:**yeah sorry about that … and yeah you're about what you said I like these kinds of characters but I hate Inoue because I don't know I hate the crying girl simply I won't chose them to be my friends …thank you very much for reviewing and passing by .

**Xwhitemoonx:** I'm really glad you think so … and yeah there is a lot more coming in the way … thank you for passing by.

**Jenaca:**thank you for reviewing and don't worry, I will

**RukiHina15:** you are right... But like I said I don't want her to be a bitch here, thank you for reviewing

**Masaki4everDead:** hehehe I feel sorry for you because I know how you feel but I'm glad it okay know thank you for cheering me up and for reviewing… ;)

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09:** oh don't worry it will happen soon I'm glad you like this chapter and I hope you like this one too

**Take care guys and JA NE~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 7 ****… sorry for being late :/**

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell is going on here?"

This day is turning into bad day, everything was turning upside down. What could he say he was shocked, he expected to see the midget but not in that position and with his friend? He didn't know why he was angry or why did he care, and there is this foreign feeling, it was a new feeling to him, he has never felt like this before… well, maybe he did and that was when he was a kid, when his mother would pay more attention to Karin and Yuzu than to him, after all they were still babies. It can't be jealousy, right? No it can't why would he be jealous over the peanut-sized girl. But no look at them, she was lying on the floor with his friend Hisagi Shuhei, when did the bastard came back? Anyway the said friend was on top of her. Can you see how wrong their position is right now? What would people think if they saw them like this?

I took a step then look down to see the floor was wet, then slowly I lift my eyes to see them standing. Hisagi was ruffling his hair and Rukia was looking down while adjusting her coat.

What? They were acting like nothing happened?

_Maybe they really weren't doing anything..._ ughhh why do I care anyway …

"What the hell is going on here?" his mood darkened when he saw Hisagi smiles.

"Yo, Ichigo long time no sees?" he said with his famous smirk on his lips, I turned to look at Rukia, she was standing there doing nothing, not even listening maybe.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said through gritted teeth "When did you come back?" he wants to hit the guy though he can't the asshole was his friend; he turned and glared at the midget to see her glaring back at him.

Hisagi saw this; he smirked looking from Rukia to Ichigo. He knows Ichigo very good, well he was easy to read, and from the look at his face it seems that the maid has caught his highness interest.

"Oh I got back this morning." Smiling widely, this made Ichigo angrier, why does he have to act like nothing happened?

"Then what where you two doing, when I came here?" Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest, wait, why did he care anyway? _How many times did you say this sentence? __**Three or four times…**_

The black-haired guy looked at Ichigo, and his smirk went even wider if possible, he threw his arm around Rukia's neck to bring her closer to him.

"Oh we were just getting to know each other, right Rukia-chan?" if look could burn Hisagi would be an ash by now.

"Eh? Uh… yeah"

"She is such a lovely girl I think we will get really good together."

"Yeah I'd like to work wi-"

"I don't think so"

"Eh?"

"You are not going to work here anymore"

She was about to say something but he grabbed her wrist and start to walk fast taking her with him that of course after throwing a dead glare at Hisagi, she couldn't walk properly because her coat was wet so it became heavy that she had to hold each side of it in her hand, afraid it might fall, not to mention Ichigo's legs were longer than hers, which cause her to trip from time to time.

"L-let go of me" she screamed, but the idiot just ignored her.

"I know how to walk let me go"

"Shut up" he screamed back at her." you don't except me let you get all cozy with Hisagi"

"Huh?" she looked at him as if he was crazy. "Cozy? Hisagi? J-just what the hell are you talking about? Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Well no, I haven't lost my mind, and I'm not going to let that womanizer Hisagi harassing you anymore" he stopped to look her in the eyes.

"What are you ranting about? Hisagi wasn't harassing me-"

"He was on top of you!" she remembered their position and her cheeks turned red.

"W-well it not what you think moron, I slip-"

"Whatever… but like I said you are not working there anymore"

"H-hey wait, what do you mean I'm not going to work there anymore? What I'm going to do then?"

He just grabbed her wrist dragging her with him into the palace. The servants were looking at them and whispering, he completely ignored them, they could talk for all he cares but now he has something or better yet someone to take care of. He walks through doors until he was in the middle of the hall; he saw Ishida talking to Orihime, he was smiling and … was that actually a blush he was seeing? Oh man he was whipped.

He walked straight to where he stands…

"Kurosaki-kun..." said the smiling Orihime.

Ishida turned to look and the marching baboon "Ichigo" his gaze then shifted and he spied a very familiar pair of deep amethyst eyes "Rukia-san?"

"Oh hi Ishida-san" Rukia said with a small smile.

"Ichigo, what is going on here?"

"Tell the servant to prepare the maid chamber"

"You mean the one which is connected to your room?"

"Yes now go" his friend didn't say anything just nodded and he was out of their sight. He turned to Rukia she was frowning looking confused. He sure was not going to let her go back and work in the stable, not with that womanizer Hisagi still there, but how could he forget about him thank god he got there before anything bad could happen….

He was cut out of his thought by a severe pain in the shin.

"Oowww" Hold his aching leg, he glare at the one person who was responsible for hurting his poor leg.

"Bitch, why did you do that?"

"Shut up, you keep ignoring me, butt-head"

"I was deep in thought, midget"

"Whatever just tells me what are you doing?"

"You'll see later, now you should go ask Rangiku and Momo to help you pack your things, later" he waved her good bye and he was nowhere to be seen.

Ah what the hell is wrong with him? She thought, with a confuse look written all over her face.

**In Rukia's room:**

Rangiku and Momo were helping her pack her things she didn't have anything aside from the three dresses. Momo was cleaning her room, while Rangiku was collecting her clothes the ones that Momo gave to her; she was taking care of the jewelry, she had thought of selling them but she couldn't, she love her mother necklace even thought she had never seen her mother before, but Byakuya told her a lot of thing about her when she was little, and her ring she would never think of selling it, Byakuya once told her to keep and value it.

"Rukia your coat is wet?" asked the sweet Momo pointing at her fur coat.

"Oh yeah I slipped and fall on the wet floor this morning"

"Why don't you wear my blue cloak while your coat dries? You know it will take some time to dry, and I don't want you to get sick"

"Thank you Momo-chan it really nice of you"

The sweet girl run out of the door, after two minutes she came back with a blue cloak in her hand, she took the heavy wet coat and disappear behind the door to come back a little later. She must have hanged it out side in a sunny spot.

"WOW Rukia-chan you have such wonderful dresses"

"Ran-chan let me see… oh your right they're so pretty"

"It's too small for me to wear but I can try, right?

"No you'll ruined it"

"Rukia-chan~"

"Uh… ah I don't think it a great idea Ran-chan"

"See… I told you"

"Humph"

"Sorry"

"By the way where did you get them?"

"…."

"Ah …um… oh, is that Ichigo calling me? I have to go, see you later" with that she vanished through the door with her trinkets, leaving the two girls in confusion.

"She is hiding something"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway let get these things to her new room"

The other girls just nodded and followed…

XXX

He was standing with Ishida watching as the maids doing their work in his room or better yet Rukia's room.

"So, are you going to tell me why are you doing this?

"Doing what?"

"Doing this...Why now of all the time? I thought you didn't want to have a personal maid? And why Rukia?"

"Look this is none of your business-"

"Yes it is my business" Ishida turns and look at him in the eyes" I was the one who found her in the forest that day, and I'm the one the one who brought here, which means I have to take care of her."

"She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, but you don't know her, she might look strong to you, but she is actually fragile from the inside, I know you like her-"

"I don't-"

"Stop denying it, it written all over your face"

"I just want to say, don't hurt her"

with that he turned around and zooms out of the room.

XXX

It was seven in the evening, Momo and Rangiku were still helping her in her new room, it was actually bigger than the old one, it was sunny and she like that it would be worm in the morning, the big problem was Ichigo,I swear something was wrong with the guy, he didn't do anything suspicious today, no prank, no making fun of her, he didn't even speak a word to her since their last talk in the morning. Hum… something was defiantly wrong with him and I don't like it.

"We finished" cried the excited Matsumoto, startled everyone in the room.

"You don't have to yelled"

"I'm so tired I don't think I can't walk…Momo-chan~?" she huffed, ignoring Momo's comment.

"Oh no, no, no, I don't think so Ran-chan, it your turn tomorrow" said Momo pointing her index finger at Matsumoto.

"But…"

"No buts"

"I'll do your work all this week? Please Momo-chan help you dear friend. "

"Let me think about it? Hum…." Rangiku giving her the puppy eyes look, which wasn't cute but terrifying "okay, okay … but please drop that look from you face you look scary."

"Sure" said Rangiku with a victory smirk on her lips.

"Mm … guys what is that all about?" said Rukia with confuse look on her face.

"Oh… tomorrow is Ran-chan turns to go to the market but because her ass is too heavy for her to stand I'm taking her place and she'll do my work all the week."

"Market...?"

"Wait a minute…"said Rangiku "You've never gone to the market before, have you Ru-chan?" _Ru-chan…?_ _Where did that come from?_

Rukia just shocked her head 'no'

"We have to send her to the market, what do you think Momo-chan?" Rangiku said in a voice that screams 'excited'.

"That a great idea Ran-chan" said the smiling Momo "how about the next, next week?"

"Sure…what do you say Ru-chan?" the tow where looking at her with sparkled eyes.

"Cool…?"

"Okay... we have to go to sleep now, good night Rukia-chan" and they were out of the room.

Rukia blow off her candle and slipped under the worm quilt entering a dreamless sleep…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter …**

**XXX**

**Aizawa Ayumu****: **thank you for reviewing and correcting me and I hope you liked this chapter.

**anika103****: **who doesn't love a jealousy Ichigo XD thanks for passing by.

**Personal Riot****: **hahaha I don't blame you for hating her … any way I hope you'll like this one thank you for reviewing.

**Jenaca:** thanks for passing by and I'm sorry for getting you confused!^^

**RukiHina15****: **sorry there isn't much of a fight here they are friends after all, but don't worry the fight will come… thank you for reviewing.

**Pamianime****: **I'm glad you like it, now I hope you know who was guy ;)

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09:** yup you got that one right it is Hisagi ….I'm so happy you liked it, and I hope you liked this one too.

**xwhitemoonx:** thank you for passing by…

**xoxokiss210: **I'm glad you like it

**thesecretfromzaft:** thank you for reviewing and passing by.

**Take care guys and JA NE~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Have you read Bleach chapter 424 I have to say I like it, Yuzu look so cute and Karin too****, AND Isshin is Isshin, but Ichigo is really not Ichigo I don't knoe I feel like he is trying to act like there is nothing wrong and this is the life he always wanted but if you go back and take a look at his eyes when keigo mentioned Rukia, he miss her and he really feel lonely not being with her or not hunting hollows i think he miss ****Zangetsu ****…that was a good chapter I can't wait for Rukia's P.O.V I think it would be much harder for her …**

**I just have a strong feeling that they'll meet in the end ;) **

**Well back to my story here you go chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Boring … so boring, I'm going to die of boredom, I'm bored. Okay… okay enough with the word boring, but what can I do, tell me? The strawberry was out training with Yoruichi-san, Momo-chan was also out but for shopping she was doing Matsumoto's duty, and I'm sitting here listening to Matsumoto and Inoue's nonsense, yeah nonsense they were talking about new strange recipe something with red beans pasta, chocolate rice ball, and fried tomatoes with blue cheese and mustard ugggghhh…disgusting I'd rather not tell you about it.

"Wow Orihime-chan you have to make these recipes for me one day" _is she for real?_

"Oh of course I will, I still have one last recipe…."and blah, blah, blah …

Okay you know what I had enough.

"You know what guys it was really... Err nice listening to you" I said as I stand. "Now I have to go and do my work"

"Oh come on Rukia-chan stay with us just a few minutes" she said pouting, using her poppy eyes dog.

Oh god I hate her when she does that, I know she look crazy with that face, but I don't want upset her, so I'm going to stay for a few minutes…just a few minutes.

"Okay, but not too long!" Rangiku stood up and gave me a bear hug

"Thank you Ruru-chan" I pushed her away gently getting my head out of her bosom. I told her many time to stop doing that, lately I start to think that she want to kill me. Come on could you blame me?

"Oh Hime-chan do you know that Rukia is Ichigo's personal maid?"

The orange-red haired girl's eyes widened at what Rangiku just said.

"Really... His personal maid you say?" her eyes were coasted down with unreadable look on her face or was it sad I didn't know, no damn it I don't even know the girl, I just know that she is a long friend with the Kurosaki family, which made me question her relationship with the strawberry, hum? ….

Hey wait a minute why do I care about their relationship, no I definitely don't care … I'm just curious that all … yeah.

Rangiku smiled and said "Yeah I too was surprised when I first heard about it" she looks so existed she was clapping her hands in front of her chest, not seeing the look on the auburn-haired girl "but I'm so happy right now, aren't you Hime-chan?"

"Yeah…happy? But he never wanted a personal maid before; he never wanted anyone near him, why now?" I raised an eyebrow at that, what does that suppose to mean?

I was about to say something to her but she was already standing, saying goodbye to Ran-Chan, and she was out of the kitchen…

This girl is really a strange one… whatever.

**XXX**

An orange haired girl was walking down the hall, and she was angry.

"Orihime-sama here is the fabric you asked for." said her maid bowing her head down as her mistress walked passed her.

"Not now" the maid just nodded and was gone out of the angry women sight.

A personal maid, Huh? How lovely … since when does he need a personal maid? And why the stable's girl? I know Kurosaki-kun very well; when his mother died he was very young he never wanted anyone to touch him or help him after her death, so why now of all the time? That girl must have done something to him, yeah that right maybe she put some spell in his food to make him do that if not then why would he go all the day looking for her.

Not once did she saw him arguing with her in the hall, the garden, and the kitchen. and she would kick him every time and what made it worse is that he wouldn't do anything to her, sometime he would just call her 'bitch' or some word what was it … ah 'midget' and she would get angry and curse him while he stood there looking at her smirking. She once saw him smiling as he looks at her from a far, his eyes held something she never saw before, he was in his own world, I'm sure he didn't even notice that there is a smile on his face, because Kurosaki-kun never smiled to anyone, just to his sisters.

Now she knew that she has to work hard to get his attention, she has to be always with him so she could get closer to him. It seems that things are not going to be easy from now on, but how? How will she get him away from that little maid? She has to do something but …. It not like her, she could not, No she would not do that… Kurosaki-kun will hate her. She just has to do what her brother told her ….

**XXX**

Back to Rukia, she had just finished cleaning the floor it was her duty every day, but today was different, today there was no orange-haired strawberry to annoying her or to make her work harder, of course she was glad for that but at the same time she felt lonely.

She gathered her things and put them in its usual place after cleaning them. She was thinking of helping Rangiku with kitchen's duty but she stopped when she saw Ishida sitting on a bench in the garden with a book in his hand, she decided to go and join him. Walking slowly trying not to make a noise, she stands in front of him but he didn't seem to notice her, she leans down, so her face was in front of his.

He slowly looked up from his book to see a smiling face in front of him.

"Wahhhh…" Ishida screamed.

He was about to shout at the person who startled him, but after seeing who it was he push that thought out of his mind.

"oh it you" he adjusted his falling classes and look at her sternly" don't startle me like that again, I almost had a hard attack"

"Sorry about that, but it looks like you were in your own world, you didn't even notice that I was in front of you."

"Yeah I'm sorry too, come sit." she walked and sat beside him the book was between them.

"It's a nice and calm day without Ichigo." they both laughed at that.

"You are right, today I worked peacefully" he turns to look at her.

"So, how is it like to be Ichigo's maid?"

"Does the word 'nightmare' do any Justice?"

"Yeah it does, I feel sorry for you, but you know he is not that bad"

"Che, like I'd believe that" her voice full of sarcasm "every day at eleven in the evening he wakes me up to make a cheese sandwich or to bring a glass of water for him, can you believe it… oh wait not just that, in the morning I woke him up I usually go and heat the water for his bath but when I got back it like a hurricane walk into his room, to cut a long story short he is a baby you have to always clean after him."

"Hum? He is not like that usually."

"Then you're telling me he is doing this on purpose?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he turned away from her gaze.

"You know what, I think he likes you." he looked at her in the eyes, she blink at him…once, twice then she threw her head back laughing hard while holding her stomach, the tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Ho ho ho … nice one Ishida I'll give you that." still laughing, so he waited for her to calm down and catch her breath.

"Finished now" he said looking at her, she just smiled and nodded.

"Well, you see Ichigo is not the type of person who knows how to expresses his feelings, so he can't help but to do funny things to you."

"Nah, I don't think so, it just … no, no, you must have hit your head hard to say something like that Ishida"

He stands and starts to walk to the door.

"No I did not, and one day you will see what I mean Rukia … Kuchiki" he looked at her from behind his shoulder and saw her eyes widened in shock, he smirked and walk inside.

She stood there staring at where he went just a minute…

**XXX**

How did he know about me? It can't be that I said my last name without even noticing… no I didn't, then how? Could it be that someone here knows me? There are a lot of important people here; of course there must be some people who know my parents and nii-sama… why didn't I think of it before, you are such an idiot Rukia you are so stupid... but maybe Ishida was the only one aware of this matter? I should ask him the next time I see him…

**XXX**

It was noon now and I don't even know if the strawberry was back from his training or not, the thing I know was that I finished my cleaning duty, I cleaned the hall, my and his room, then I helped Rangiku and Momo with making dinner and washing the dishes, and someone nows about me, the real me . Right know I just need to take a hot bath.

I quickly walked up the stairs I walked into Ichigo's room then to mine; I took my towel and a simple dress.

I headed toward the bathroom which was in Ichigo's room. What a bothersome, why couldn't they just build one in my room. Now I have to take a fast bath just in case, after all I don't know when Ichigo will waltz in on me.

I gasped the door knob without making any sound. The bathroom was actually quit big and it look shiny (yeah that because I cleaned it this morning) the walls were white, a wooden frame bamboo curtain in the middle of the room and behind it was the tub so when someone come inside, he/she wouldn't be able to see the person who bathe, there was also two tables, one beside the tub and one next to the door, I put my things on the table that was closer to the door.

When I turned around and took a step my feet made a contact with something I looked down to see a piece of clothes it was a white shirt… no a dirty white shirt and it was ripped off from several places, my eyes caught another thing and it was pants, socks, and …and UNDERWEAR.

But the question right now is to whose clothes are these? The curiosity took over me so I moved to look be hide the wooden frame but what I saw wasn't what I expect….well maybe….

OH…MY…GOD

Standing there in the middle of the tub was a naked Ichigo. She couldn't see all of his face but she could see his orange haired that was damp and sticking against his cheeks and forehead, his tan skin was wet which looks like it was glittering in the light that was coming from the small window, her eye follow down and then she saw his… (Let not just say it) she gasped silently, her eyes widened in shock, and her face turned bright red. It looks like he heard her gasps because the next thing she knows he was staring at her with wide eyes…

"Rukia…?" it seems like he was shock himself. "waaaaaahhh …R-rukia… wh… H…how… what… a…are you doing here?" she was sure that this is not the question he want to ask her.

But it was 'how much did you see'.

She couldn't look at him any more she turned away bluntly and covered her eyes with her both hand, but no that wasn't helping she could still see him naked even when she closed her eyes and her face was getting really hot, she told herself that she should just think of something else like… like Chappy in pastures yes that right…. oh Chappy… a naked chappy- DAMN IT WASN'T HELPING EITHER.

"OH GOD … I'm so sorry Ichigo…I didn't mean to…OH I'M SORRY" she run quickly to the door after taking her things from the table she closed the door hard after her. _Oh this is so embarrassing…_ _what I'm supposed to do? How am I going to face him now? I'm such an idiot_. She thought angrily and embarrassed at the same time, now her virgin mind was stained, she can't stop thinking about his lean, but impressively muscled chest. _Damn it I should stop thinking like a pervert_. Rukia scold herself inwardly.

Rukia run out of the room, down the stairs, then to her old bedroom where she could relax while taking a bath without getting bothered from unwanted people.

After this night, Rukia would never look at Ichigo in the eyes, it like this place turned to hell from that moment, she just hoped that he will be busy and forget about everything, though she couldn't say the same thing about herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter …**

**XXX**

**Aizawa Ayumu:** thanks for reviewing and I'm not telling anything just wait and see ;)

**Pamianime: **I'm so glad you like it :]

**Personal Riot: **hehehe I'm happy to see that you like the chapter … and yeah Ichigo is really a stubborn dude, thanks for passing by ;)

**SakuraMoon08: **oh don't worry I'll try my best and I'm sooooooo happy you like it :D thanks for reviewing

**Falconrukichi: **I hope your question was answered ;) and of course I'll keep writing don't worry. :D

**XXBleachluverXx: **No Renji is dead sorry about that and I'm glad you liked the story…

**Kuchiki Yazumi 09: **that so great I'm happy it was for your liking :] I hope you liked this one …;)

**The golden warrior: **now I really feel at ease I'm happy that my story is not that bad thank you for reviewing :]

**Gintamachick: **No Renji is not coming back he is dead, I'm sorry about that, and no I can't make another story I want to put all my effort in this one so yeah after finishing this I'll try to make a new one … I'm glad you like it thanks for passing by ;)

**Take care guys ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hellllooooo! How have you been…? I know I took so long but chapter 12 was killing me but I finished it so here you go chapter 9, I like this chapter actually it where Rukia and Ichigo go together to the market…. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

"Look at me … I know you're listening" _she didn't even turned around to look at me or even acknowledging my presence, how rude of her_. Ichigo thought angrily, she has been like that since last week, she act like I wasn't there or she wasn't seeing me, when I walks into a room and by chance she would be there I swear I just blink and BAM... she was no were in sight, it really start to bather me and I can't take it anymore, she wasn't the Rukia I know or so I think, come to think of it I don't know that much about her, and that why I want to go with her today. I want to get to know her better.

"Will you stop running away from me?"

_Damn it she still ignoring me_, _what wrong with her? I mean she just saw me naked? It not like she hasn't seen one before?_ Ichigo thought, _wait_ _she better not._

I pulled her gently by the arm she wasn't wearing that coat but she was wearing a blue cloak that match her simple white dress. I tried to look her in the eyes but she was averting my gaze.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?"

Now she was playing dumb and I know she is not, which made me much angrier than before.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Rukia" there was a throbbing plus vein on my forehead. " you've been avoiding me for a week whenever I get inside a room you get out of it, really what wrong with you, you've been acting really strange, is there is something or someone bothering you?"

It seems like she is in a really deep thought like she was fighting inside her head, and why is she blushing?

She looked at me for the first time and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm aside from you, no one bothers me" my eye twisted in annoyance, but I could see a slit smirk on her lips,_ its look like she is back to her old self_. I thought to myself.

"Very funny midget… now are we going to the market or not?"

OUCH … damn she sure can kick harder than any guy, I'll give her that.

"Don't call me that berry-kun and…. did you say we?"

"Yes I'm going with you to the market." she scowled and was about to say something but I cut in "you didn't expect me to let you go by yourself, did you? You don't know where to go, idiot"

"Then you better bring a lot of money with you, because I'm going to have fun"

Nah that doesn't sound good, especially with that mischievous smile on her face...

but I don't care after all she is back to be the annoying Rukia (even though I'm the one who would always start the thing up) it just seeing her smile like that make me happy even if that smile was an evil one, I don't know why so don't ask me.

I smirked this day is going to be a long and a fun day; I'm sure of it.

"What are doing standing there; you look like an idiot with that smile on your face."

"why you–" she sticks out her tongue at me and start to run away.

"Move your heavy ass stupid strawberry we have to get going."

"Don't rush me midget… and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me SRAWBERRY"

XXX

Last week was one hell of a week for me in here. After seeing Ichigo naked in the bathroom that day, I've been having these dreams about him or let say a bad dreams, I would wake up with a sweat cover my body I had to go down to my old room to take a bath, the strange thing is that I've never had these kind of dreams, because most of it was about the death of my brother. And to make things even worse he was everywhere, every time I saw him my face became hot and I would blush madly, I can't even speak properly with him that why I chose to ignore him.

But as you see it also didn't work with him, I decided to forget about these things that happened that day, I don't want him to get suspicions he will start teasing me to no end. So now we are going to the market I'm so excited, Ichigo is going with me I don't know if it a good or a bad idea, I still feel uncomfortable being around him, but I thing I will forget about him when we get to the market, I'm so going to have funny using his money.

I took the paper from Rangiku, which she wrote down everything she wants. I adjusted my blue cloak I thought it better to wear it, I didn't want the people to give me a strange glaces, besides it was hot outside and I was going to move around a lot. I walked out of the room to meet Ichigo at the cart outside the palace.

When I got there, I saw Ichigo sitting in front of the cart while holding the horse's rein, he was fighting with his father, I surveyed him with my eyes he was wearing a hat on his head trying to hide the orange haired mop, _I snort, yeah right, _I could see it from miles away, he was also wearing his usually clothes of work white linen shirt with brown leather short-sleeved jerkin.

He turned around with a deep scowl on his face, while his father had a big grin on his face, I stood in front of him and bow down, but when I stood back up I was crushed in to the hard chest of the former king.

"Leave her alone old man." said the angry orange-haired son.

"So, Ichigo this is my third daughter––"

"WHAT?"

"–– SHE IS SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTTTTTEEE…. You have my consent son, my future grandchildren going to be of great beauty––"Ichigo punched him sending him face down to the floor… but no he has to get up and fly at Ichigo, but this time he was met with his son's foot, and was knocked out cold, I didn't say anything it was normal to see violence inside the court.

"About time, midget" he said with that cocky smirk on his lips, how annoying, I want to slap him and get rid of it.

"Shut up you came here early." I said annoyed, then I smirked I know how to turn the table to my advantage. "Why? Were you that eager to spend some times with me?" my smirk widened when I saw the blush crept to his cheeks.

"Shut up, I was not." He turned his head away from me.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm sure as hell that you are blushing right know"

"Are not."

"Are too"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" he screamed at her face, in turn she was looking at him with wide eyes then…

"OW … BITCH WHY DID YOU HIT ME?"

"YOU DESERVE IT…"with the raven-haired girl kicked him again and took the rein from his hand.

"Give that back midget… you don't know how to lead it" he tried to pry her hands from the rein but she wouldn't let go.

"Leave me alone strawberry I'm having fun." she pushed him with her elbow, which almost made him fall over.

"Damn it we are going to die."

The people who saw the cart from up afar they will think someone crazy was riding it; it was moving everywhere leaving a ruined planet and a scared cat behind it. The people couldn't do anything but to shake their head in displeased.

XXX

Now Ichigo was the one who is leading the cart after Rukia's attempted of killing some innocent animal he will never let her take the rein ever again. She was sitting beside him pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, even though she look so cute sitting and pouting like that he wasn't stupid to fall for her trick, no that face will never work on him.

Strange enough when they get inside the market she changed completely, her eye lit up with happiness and excitement, she would gasp and laugh at someone or something, seeing her like that made him smile too, she was just like a child, he has never thought she was able to look like that, she look so cute and childish. Then suddenly…

"ICHIGO, STOP" he almost jumped out of his skin at her shriek. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her with.

"What wrong–– RUKIA where the hells are you?" he got down to search for her between the people but it wasn't easy she was small and short it was hard to find her.

_Find a blue figure… a blue Shorty…a blue– there she is…_

_WHAT THE HELL? _She was standing in front of **Everything Chappy for one coin** Store. She was holding her hands in front of her chest; her eyes were glinting with happiness and adoration, and all of that because she saw a stupid Chappy stuff?

"Oi Rukia…Oi look at me…I'm talking to you midget." he shake her but she wasn't moving or doing anything just standing there and goshing over the Chappy things.

Then she turned around with eye that would make everyone sway in their place and start to pull me toward the store… _damn she is strong_.

"I-CHI-GO you have to buy me these things"

I looked at her with wide eyes "WHAT– why should I?"

"Because you are the guy and guys suppose to buy things for girls"

"I don't see any girl here– OW" _damn she kicked me in the shin again… _

"Now are you going to buy me this plush or not?"

"NO"

XXX

_Damn you midget… damn you to hell. _How did this happen again? You should know how by time, the midget that called Rukia can get anything she wants with her fists or leg, yeah that how she gets me to hold her things that **I** was forced to buy and carry all the way to the cart.

After putting the things, her thing, in the back of the cart he turned to her….

"Now it's time to go and get the kitchen needs, okay?" pointing his finger at her like she was a little girl.

"Okay!" she said smiling, looking at the market, her hands on her hips.

"And no Chappy stuff anymore, okay?" he walks toward her and stood beside her.

"Mmm" she rolled her eyes and starts to walk without giving him a second glace.

"Hey that is not the answer that I was looking for" he looked up to see her sitting in front of the cart holding the rein. _Oh shit_

"Come on Ichigo I'll be the one who will lead the way if you are not coming." She shouted at him

"Oh hell no" he started to run toward her and sat down beside her; he took the rein from her hand harshly and start to lead the horses inside the market.

XXX

And their journey (if you could call it one) began in Karakura market….

"Not this stupid, you should choose this"

"Why is that?"

"Because when you hit it you will hear a sound like a drum … did you hear that?" she nodded "see it means it a good one. "

"I still don't believe you?"

"Damn it midget you are not going to make a fight over a water melon!"

Yes they are fighting over a water melon … and Ichigo is the winner here, he knows how to choose the good one.

X

"Enough"

"Hum?"

"Listen here strawberry you are not picking anything else leaves this alone…"

"Like I would listen to a mid– BITCH" yeah he got a problem there, probably growing another chin?

"You must not pick the green potatoes just the brown ones."

"But green is a great color you know?"

"ICHIGO" she said while holding her fist.

"Okay fine you win" he frowned, and then she turned to him and smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks"

He swear to god that there was something wrong with this girl.

X

"Why do we need to buy these? It's not written in the paper?"

"_**I**_ need them"

"We are not here to buy for you midget."

"I don't care"

"What do you need these strawberries for then?"

"Nothing just to eat them… I love strawberries" he blushed at that, she was looking at him with glint in her eyes and a smile on her lips, a smile that put him in daze.

"Hello STRAWBERRY wake up you have to pay for the STRAWBERRIES"

"Yeah, yeah…" he was mumbling something about 'annoying midget' and 'I Will become bankrupt' and so on and on…

XXX

"Strawberry~"

"…." silence.

"Strawberry?"

"….." silence again... which wasn't a cleaver thing if you have a strong midget by your side.

"OW– WITCH, why did you do that?" he was going to have a lot of bruises on his body today because of a certain midget.

"Good to know that you are not deaf and can actually talk…you keep ignoring me shit-head strawberry"

"How should I know that you were talking to me? I thought you were having a moment with your _other_ strawberries."

"Don't tell me you are jealous over these fruits?"

"Shut up..."

"Puff, that's all you could say?"

"I said shut up and what did you want?"

"Oh right, I'm hungry" looking at him with a hopeful eyes, but don't worry he won't fall for these.

"Don't worry we are going back home soon." he said without looking at her.

"WHAT? NO, I want to eat in restaurant."

"No way"

"Yes way"

"NO"

"YES"

I suppose you all know who will win in this conflict …

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter …**

**XXX**

**falconrukichi****: ** I'm glad you like it… and Ishida do know her history remember chapter 2 when Yoruichi was telling them (it was to Ichigo actually but they were there) Iukia's story…

**kyurikochan:** thank you I'm happy it was for your liking…

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius:** oh don't worry Inoue won't do anything to, Rukia thanks for reviewing….

**jenaca:** I'm glad it did… thanks for passing by…

**xXBleachluverXx:** oh I'm sooooo happy you liked it and the ending was my favorite too

**pamianime:** yeah Rukia is so lucky to see Ichigo naked I wish I was on her shoe (not) kidding ;)

**Kuchiki MariSuke o91:** hehehe glad you like it …I hope you liked this one too thanks for reviewing ;)

**Aika Ray Kuroba:** it seem so her mind is dirty now, I hope you like this chapter ^^ thanks for reviewing by the way

**Take care guys ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey …offfff it has been so long since I last update … it so dusty here …ahem I know you want to kill me, but do it tomorrow, because today is my birthday yahhhooo though I'm not going to throw a party or celebrate 'cause my first exam is on Tuesday… yeahhhh too bad for me **

**Any way … I hope you'll like this chapter =) and forgive me if there is any mistakes which I'm sure there is a lot **

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Two men had just entered the town, where they were supposed to search for the girl that their boss wants. They were a team of nine members; every two of them will go to one of the cities to search for that bitch, so know Grimmjow and Nnoitra were paired to go search for her in Karakura town even though they hate each other but they had no other choice. They were heading to the market to start from there, it seems like it was the best place to search for someone, and she could be working there.

"I have a feeling that we are going to find this bitch here" said the black haired guy.

"I hate to say this but I have the same feeling…" said the blue haired guy.

"What are we going to do if we didn't find her?"

"We will have to search under the ground of this city then, and we will kill anyone who gets in our way."

"So good… I feel so fucking excited"

"I hope we will get in to some fight… that will be more interesting"

"By the way we will have to sneak in to the palace to do some researches there too "

"I don't mind steeling a precious masterpiece on my way"

After that they didn't talk to one other, they just kept walking, each one of them was deep in thought, but the thing that they didn't know was that they were thinking of the same thing and that was having fun with the victim … after all she was going to die in the end.

XXX

After kicking Ichigo in the shin number of times, he finally decided to give in after all he didn't want to lose his leg. So they were sitting on a table beside the window, happily (or at least one of them) waiting for the waiter to come with their food.

"We could just go back home and eat there with everyone."

"Yes, we could, but I want to try something else."

"You didn't try anything new, it just a Boiled crab with vegetables…"

"I want to try it so what? You just don't want to open your pocket and pay."

"Of course … you know we have a lot of thing to buy."

"Well actually we don't, we finished the list" she said looking at him with a smirk on her lips.

"Damn you, why didn't you tell me before?"

"That was also part of the plan…" she said chuckling as he slaps his forehead.

"Liston midget, we are going to eat and go back home do you hear me?"

"Sure…sure." _oh his is so easy to fool_. Rukia thought, smiling internally.

XXX

It was seven in the evening; a lot of people were in the restaurant, there was no one out in the street and it was dark, no light in it just the big moon that shone in the sky. Ichigo and Rukia were still sitting there eating their meals. He was eating his fried chicken while Rukia was eating her crab, he glanced at her and he was surprised at what he saw.

She was eating so neatly, like any noble would eat, gracefully holding the knife in her right hand and the fork in the other, slicing the crab meat without making any strange sound, wiping her mouth after every bite she takes. Now he has this question in his mind where did she learn to eat like that? Could it be that the maids take lessons about how to act properly? Maybe..

He didn't want to think about it, and will not ask about it, so he just pushes that thought out of his head and went back to finish his meal.

After thirty minutes or so he finished his dish and sit there staring at Rukia who was eating her vegetable. I mean there isn't anything in her plate aside from green pepper, tomatoes, cucumber, etc. the stubborn midget don't want to leave until she finish everything I swear to god that she is doing this on propose, she just want to waste my time over nothing, I could be in bed right now you know, god girls are so annoying and they bring nothing but troubles.

"Are you finished now midget? … Because I'm really tired and I want to go home." he said with clear annoyance in his voice.

"No I'm not" he glares diggers at her and she did the same "why not go and pay for the food I will wait for you here so we can go back home"

He just sighs, then gets up and starts to walk away.

He is so easy to play around with …

to tell the truth she really had fun today, this is the first time for her to get out of that boring palace and do something new, she didn't know why Momo-chan and Matsumoto-san hates doing the shopping things it really fun, she should ask them to let her come here every week and of course she will bring the carrot-top with her, believe me this is all for good, I mean who will buy her the Chappy things, today Matsumoto gave her money for the items that she needed to buy. So yeah, strawberry here is pretty helpful…

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice what she was about to eat …

"Ahh …hah… hah… hot damn red pepper … I need water" she glanced at her glass but it was already empty, she looked around the table there was not water, then she saw Ichigo's cup, she quickly took it and drink it without thinking.

After putting the cup down, it comes to her that the thing she drank wasn't water or juice…

_Damn… it's alcohol! I gulped it down too!_

"Ahh…" she started to cough, she put her hand over her forehead, and this wasn't good, she was drunk.

"I'm really drunk …" now she feels so dizzy … she has to go home. She gets up, and starts heading toward the door, the place was crowded, and so it was hard for her to move through the people. But she made it to the door and pushes it with her body and was about to fall but she gets a hold of a wooden pole that was in front of the door.

She was unsteady, so she started to walk beside the wall of some buildings…where is she going? She didn't know. Where is the damn cart? She has no idea. She came to a conclusion (if it could be one in her state) that she was lost.

She looked around she doesn't know where to go, then she turned to go back to the restaurant, but no, she don't remember going in that way … damn it she was lost, she was in a big shit. Then she started to lose consciousness, she closed her eyes so she could get a hold of herself… but with no avail, she couldn't move anymore her legs started to waiver and she fall to the floor…

But then she heard a sound of a foot step, it wasn't someone it was a grope of five men, some were holding bottles of drinks in their hands, the other were holding swords…

She thought of asking them for help, but judged from their look they are not the right people to ask …

"Well…well …well..."said a black haired guy,"look what we have here." he crouched in front of her and held her face in his hand.

"A stray bunny" they started to laugh out loud.

And now she knows she was in a big wee… oh yeah …

XXX

_Where the hell is she?_

"Excuse me…" he turned in to a guy and taps his shoulder, "have you seen a short girl wearing a blue cloak in here?"

"Oh you mean the drunken girl?" Ichigo frown at hearing that, "she leaved the restaurant about fifteen minutes or so I don't think she has gone that far with her state"

"Thanks…" he run toward the door but before he get out he heard the man say.

"You better find her soon, she might be in danger"

Great that all he needs midget in trouble …

And he has to save her ass or Ishida will cut _HIS_ ass…

He was out of the restaurants in instant, running and shouting her name, he has a-not-so-good-feelings about this, he has to find her no matter what if anything happen to her he won't forgive himself… but the question now is where did she get drunk?

Then like a lightning it hit him … his cup … that stupid.

"RUKIA"

Where the hell are you? He start to run in every direction, he won't be lost, he Knows the market like the back of his hand, it just that it so big, he is afraid of something bad happens to her if he was late to for her.

He considers her as a friend as a precious person, hell he likes her but there is no way he will tell her such an information. He stops in the middle of street in the dark with no light aside from the moon and shouted.

"RUKIA …"

That was until he heard someone's scream his name…a familiar scream.

XXX

She pushed his filthy hand away from her "don't touch me."

"Come on don't be like that … let have some fun together, what do you think?" he tried to touch her again, but she quickly backed away from him and screamed at him.

"I said don't touch me" she feel sick she want to puke on his face.

"Don't scream at me, you bitch" he slapped her hard on the face, making her turn into the other side, her cheek turned red from the force of his hit.

"Come on ken…you don't want to ruined that cute face"

"Hump"

"Come on let hold her up for you after all we don't have all the time" said one of the men with a sick smirk on his face.

Two men come up and took a hold of each of her arms, pinning her down to the ground she started to kick at no one in particular. Then she felt hands on her legs and one of them was under her dress heading up. Her eyes widened and she started to scream …

"LET GO-wffhh"

"Shut the fuck up" said the guy who was putting a hand over her mouth, she start to struggle and get out of their grab, If only she wasn't drunk she would has taken them one by one, fucking assholes. Then she felt that the man hand wasn't firm on her mouth so she did the one thing that she was capable of. She bit him and hard.

"AHHH BITCH, HOW DARE YOU?" he yelled at her at her while slapping her.

"AHH … LET GO OF ME–"he tried to shut her up but she keep on her shaking her head.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO..." if only he could hear her.

"Now she is gone crazy asking help from a fruit?" they start to laugh loud, but she wouldn't let the opportunity go out of her hands so she started to yell.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO––"and that when she fall unconscious, after being hit by one of the men.

"Annoying bitch… we should have done this from the very start" ken said while running his hand up her body and start to push the cloak off of her.

"Come on guys let have fun with––"he was cut when a fist comes in contact with his right cheek, sending him flying to the floor. All of them looked up and they were met with furious amber eyes.

"What the fuck are you fuckers doing? LET GO OF HER" his eyebrows were in a deep frown, there was a fire in his eyes. They get really scared, the guy send their boss unconscious with just a punch.

"How dear you hit our boss… YOU HAVE TO PA–––"he didn't finish his sentence and he was on the floor. Ichigo was standing behind him with a murderer look on his face, he had hit the guy in the back of his neck, he would have killed him but he can't because he is not a killer, and he had left his sword in his room.

Ichigo turned to the others with the same look on his face, he start to walk fast toward them, one of them stand up and hesitantly held his fist high to strike out Ichigo, but Ichigo was faster so he caught his hand and knee him in the stomach, he fall holding his stomach and start to cough and groan.

The other two men's eyes widened in fear, they stood slowly trying to make a run for it, when the orange haired man turned to them, they started to run, but no, Ichigo grabbed the back of their shirt and smack their head together. After throwing them away, he walked to Rukia, he holds her in his hand and starts to examine her. Thank god they hadn't touched her, but her cheeks were red …these bastards.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and his other arm under her legs; he adjusted her in his arm so her head was resting on his shoulder, he holds her cloak over his other shoulder and he started to walk to the cart. Even though he came in time and knocked down these bastards he still feels shaken and thinks it was his fault, if he didn't let her out of his site this would have never happened in the first place.

She looks so small and so fragile, he was afraid that she might break in his arms.

After twenty minutes or so he was in front of the back of the cart, making a place for Rukia to sleep in, he pushed their items to the side and laid Rukia on the other side, he throw the cloak over her so she wouldn't get cold, then he gets up and sit down holding the rein and started to head toward the palace.

He know he is going to be there at three in the morning, the road was dark, but the big shining moon in the sky was enough, he would check on Rukia every once in a while just in case. He just hopes that she wouldn't remember anything in the morning, after all this night wasn't a pleasant one for both of them; they need to get some rest and of course take a bath.

But there was other thing in his mind he has to tell Ishida about it when he woke up in the morning or …err in the afternoon.

* * *

**XXX**

**Kuchiki MariSuke o91:** I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing =)

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: **yeah I wish it was me Instead of Rukia lucky her Ichigo bought everything she needs XP…thanks for reviewing

**kyurikochan: **yup Rukia rules ;) … thanks for reviewing and passing by.

**xXBleachluverXx: **yeah he'll defiantly looks cute XD thanks for reviewing ;)

**jenaca: **hahaha yeah Rukia all the way =) thanks for passing by..

**GingerBunny: **thanks *blushes* and I'm glad you like it … I hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't that much =)

**Aika Ray Kuroba: **no, Ichigo won't know anything about Rukia's secret and Ishida won't tell and you'll know what I mean in the upcoming chapters =) thanks for reviewing :D

**Himiko Love: **why thank you … and you know Ichigo can't resist her charm, she had him warp around her finger poor him hehehe… thanks for reviewing by the way =)

**Lilith003: **thanks for reading and reviewing my story =D

**Take care guys ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I'm not so happy about this chapter, I really didn't want to update it, but I promised that I will update. So please forgive me if it's not good… I know I have a lot of mistakes and no, I don't have a beta... so yeah I'm sorry T_T **

**BY THE WAY HAPPY NEW YEAR ^^  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I heard the twittering birds outside my window, it was beautiful, but to me it was hell, I have this severe headache, I've never had one like this. How did this happen? I have no idea, my head was throbbing from the inside…what happened yesterday?

Hum, I just went to the market with Ichigo and then we ate dinner and… I don't remember.

Anyway, I don't want to get up, and I might even stay all the day in bed…but I can't I have work to do…

I put my hand on my forehead and start to massage it, trying to ease the pain.

"So… you finally woke up?" a familiar strong voice came from the left side of my bed, I was startled at first, then I saw the strawberry-carrot top sitting on a chair, with his feet at the end of my bed and holding a book in his hands, he looks so relaxed just sitting there.

"What are you doing here in _my_ room?" I said looking at him with narrowed eyes, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Well for your information this is my palace, which means every room in main and I can go wherever I want." Ichigo said frowning, setting his feet down.

She was about to report back but he cut her...

"How are you feeling Rukia?" he asked her while looking at her with soft eyes.

After seeing this look in his eyes she couldn't yell at him, but she was confused, why would he give her such a look?

She place her hand over her forehead again, "I feel awful because of this headache, how did this happen anyway?" She said with a pained look on her face, he didn't say anything just walk to her table a came to her holding a wooden cup.

Handing her the cup he said, "Here…drink this it will make you feel better." She took it in her both hands, she looked at the liquid in side it, and then she sniff it.

Looking at Ichigo's face to see that he was still standing there waiting for her to give him an empty cup.

"Come on, drink it already it not like you are going to die or something" he said with impatient expression written all over his face.

She frowned at him then she drink the green liquid unwillingly, giving him the cup back.

"Happy now…" crossing her hands over her chest.

"Shut up it was for your own good…now you should take a small nap and then you will feel good after that."

"But I just woke up I'm not sleepy...and besides I have a lot of work to do."

"Then you should try … and don't worry I'll let someone take care of your works."

She just nodded and lay back hugging her Chappy plush close to her.

He gave her one last glace before he got out of the room.

**XXX**

He walked out of the room with the cup in hand, heading to the kitchen. It looks like she doesn't remember anything and it was a relief to him, it was better for her to not remember what happened last night, just the thought of what could happen if he hadn't came in the right time made his blood boil. Not just that every time he remembers her pained face; he would get the urge to go back and kill the bastards.

This morning after he woke up, he told Ishida about the reason for coming back this late; after all he has the right to know, and from the look at his face he was really going to shoot someone in the forehead with his arrow, hell he was about to shoot him for not taking good care of her and letting some scum even touch or think of doing something to her.

Anyway, they decided to send a group of guards around the city to make sure that the incident of last night won't happen again to anyone.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Rangiku and Momo there cleaning it.

Rangiku looked up at him with a big smile and said,"Oh Ichigo your back how is Rukia-chan?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry." He said and starts to walk out of the kitchen, but he stop at the door. "Oh and please take care of her work until she woke up"

"Oh of course Ichigo-sama." said the sweet girl Momo while bowing down.

Rangiku came from behind her and pushed her, "you are going to take care of all her work."

"What why me, we could share the responsibility."

"I didn't say anything you are the one who said '_of course Ichigo-sama'._" mimicking her dark haired friend.

"It not fair…I still have my work to do you know."

"I also have a work to do, you should have never opened your mouth in the first place" the long haired girl just turned around and went back to work.

Momo had her cheeks puffed and a scowl on her face as she started to clean harshly while muttering 'you are so mean' to Rangiku.

A mischievous plan starts to wander in her mind "Well then… I'll do Rukia-chan's work, but you'll have to do your grocers yourself 'cause I'm not doing it for you ever again" Rangiku hate going to the market unless buying cloths of course.

Not so long after she said that sentence Momo heard the sound of crushing things in the back of the kitchen.

"Um after thinking I might be able to help you with Rukia-chan's duties, what do you say dear Momo-chan"

Momo just turned to her with a big smile on her face. "Hai"

**XXX**

Orihime was waiting for her best friend to come; it has been a while since she last saw her. She has a good and a bad news to tell her. They have known each other since they were 10 years old, they always played together, talked together, sharing their deepest secrets… well actually her friend Tatsuki-chan was the first one to know about her crush on kurosaki-kun…

Here she comes with her brown horse. Orihime did really envied her, because she was strong and independent, she could ride horses even if some nobles says it wasn't proper for a lady to do so, that what her brother told her when she asked him that, he usually wouldn't refuse her when she ask him.

Oh looks like she is not alone, Chizuru was also with her…

"HELLO TO YOU MY ONLY LOVE HIME-CHAN." said Chizuru with hearts in her eye, while jumping from top of the horse to hug Orihime, but to bad for her she was punched by Tatsuki.

"Hi Chizuru-chan~" Orihime said with sweat running down her forehead.

"Hey Orihime" said the black haired girl while hugging her friend. "how are you?"She asked.

"Hi Tatsuki-chan… I'm good thank you" a big smile was on her face, but her friend can see through her.

"Hmm let go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea, then you could tell me everything that happened to you lately"

"Yeah sure …" they walked toward the kitchen together, forgetting all about the knocked out girl on the floor.

**XXX**

"Here you go. "She said handing her friend a worm cup of tea.

Tatsuki hold it and took a sip, "thanks." She looked at her red haired friend who was sitting in front of her playing with the teaspoon "so, what happened between you and Ichigo?"

Orihime sweat drop at the dark haired question. "E-eh …W-What make you think that something happened between us?"

"Spill the beans already hime-chan."

Orihime just signed and looked down "well, we are back as friends you could say…"

"That is good Orihime now you can make him fall in love with you …"

"That what my brother told me to do but …"

"But what?"

"But I don't spend that much of time with him lately, I barely saw him yesterday."

"Well he might have work to do, you know he is the king after all" she didn't understand why her friend was looking so sad.

"NO… he was with that girl Rukia" her friend gave her a confuse look,"She is his personal maid"

Tatsuki eyes widened in shock, she almost chock while drinking, "W-what? Since when does Ichigo need a personal maid? And what was he doing with her?"

"He looks so happy with her." She said softly. "You should have seen the smile on his face when they are in the same room…"

Tatsuki stood up from her chair anger writing all over her face "where is she I want to see her?"

"Calm down Tatsuki-chan" She put hands on her friend's shoulder, pushing her friend back in her chair gently, "the girl in her room, she is sick…"

"Orihime, you should never give up on Ichigo do you hear me?" she said looking at her friend straight in the eyes.

"Yes, don't worry Tatsuki-chan… even if I lived five life times he will still be my one and only love." a big smile on her face

"That my hime-chan"

Orihime held her friend hand in a thanking manner. She was thankful for the support she gave her; she always brings her back to herself and stay by her side, she was so glad to have such a friend like her.

"Orihime…" said Tatsuki in a soft voice.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan?"

"You might know this but I'll tell you again." She said with a sigh. "if you need anything from Ichigo you should go and tell him now bec––"

Orihime interrupted her friend. "I know you don't have to remind me every time" she said in a sad voice.

"You are right, I'm sorry"

"Don't be Tatsuki-chan it is okay" she smiled at her friend and took a sip from her tea.

There was a moment of silence that passes between the two friends.

Then…

"Hmm …"

"What hime-chan?"

"I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something"

"Come to think of it I have the same feeling … but what is it?"

Orihime put her forefinger on her chin trying to remember the forgetting thing or was it a person…AHH

"CHIZURU"

"Right"

The two run back to where they had left their friend lying on the ground …

**XXX**

She was feeling much better know thanks to that liquid that Ichigo gave her, her headache was gone, so know she was going to go back to work after thanking him for helping her, she was sure that she was going to get killed by Rangiku. That woman was lazy she doesn't want more jobs to do.

Rukia gets out of the bed and start to walk out of the room. Running down the stairs, she was searching for her two friends but they weren't in the kitchen or the hall where did they go? Maybe she should ask someone even thought must of the maid here give her the cold shoulder but she didn't care, she would just ignore them or give them her kuchiki cold glare, which made most of them run a way in fear.

While she was checking the hall again, she saw Ishida passing through it, and a flash back of their last talk came back her. She starts to walk again and stopped in front of him.

He didn't say anything just his usual movement and that was pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Good afternoon _princess_." Bowing to her, a smile was on his face as he said princess, which made her roll her eyes. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I'm much better now" he nodded still smiling. "And I want to talk with you about the _princess thing._" Saying her last words in a soft quiet voice, to make sure that nobody heard her just Ishida.

"Okay then let go and sit in the garden, what do you say?"

"Sure why not."

And they both start to walk toward the garden and sat on a bench that was there.

"So, tell me how do you know about me?"

"You mean the real you?"

"There is no real me, I've always been me" she said glaring at him.

"Yeah you are right" he sign and lean back. "I heard some people in the palace _by accident_ and they were talking about you, that all of it!"

Rukia looked at him with surprise … so there were other people that know about her. _Oh shit._

And they were people not just one or two that know about her. _Double shit._

Could it be that she talked in her sleep or something?––

"Don't worry yourself over something like that princess, and I assure that those people can keep your secret safe." She could see the honesty in his eyes, even though she doesn't spend too much time with him but she knows that he is a trustworthy person.

"Are you sure?"

Well, she still wants to confirm it.

"Yes I'm sure princess." he said with a reassured smile on his face.

She stood to go and search of the two friends but before that she said, "thanks Ishida, and don't call me princess it just Rukia after all you don't want to blow up my cover." She winked at him and walked away.

The strange thing is that he didn't even ask her why she was trying to cover up her true identity.

Anyway…let start the search again.

**XXX**

Here they are sitting in the stable talking with Hisagi, well Rangiku did Momo was cleaning the windows, I start to walk toward them, Hisagi was blushing like crazy over something that Rangiku was ranting about, Momo was sending glares their way, the dark-haired girl looked really angry even though she was blushing too.

Hisagi was the first one to notice her. "hey Rukia, how do you feel?" he run toward her with smile on his face.

She smiled back at him."I'm doing very good thank you for asking"

He lean down and whisper. "Well I should thank you for saving me from Rangiku's ranting?"

"NANI?" a shriek heard from behind him which made him rout in his place.

Rukia just chuckled and turned to the other side. "good afternoon Ran-chan…Momo-chan" smiling at both of them.

"Ruru-chan I've missed you" said the orange-haired women while Suffocating Rukia to death by hugging her.

"Rumfiku…l... lef gw o-of me" (Rankiku let go of me).

"Rangiku-san stop that, you are going to kill her."

"Opps sorry~" letting go of Rukia who took a deep breath immediately.

"Thank you Momo you are a life saver"

"You are welcome Rukia-chan, and how do you feel know?"

"I much better know thank you" she said with a smile on her face. "I can do my job now, you should get some rest"

"Yeah you are right I'm tired after all that work…I'll see you later Ru-chan" with that she was out of their sight.

"That fat lair she didn't do anything just chatting with Hisagi-san." Said the boiling Momo, then quickly turned smiling to Rukia, "Bye bye, Rukia-chan."

"Bye guys and thanks you"

Rukia jumped in surprise when a strong hand pats her on the shoulder; she looked up to see Hisagi smiling at her.

"Good luck and don't over work your body, okay?" She just nodded and watched him walked out of the stable.

She looks around her and she found the tools that she is going to use in cleaning, it wasn't that much to clean thanks to Rangiku and Momo's help, now she is just going to clean the windows and Ichigo's room then she will be finished, hmm … come to think of it she hasn't seen Ichigo this day aside from the morning.

It kind of feel strange not being with him, don't get her wrong she doesn't miss him because he is an annoying strawberry that bring just troubles to her, and she hate the guy–– well actually that is a lie she doesn't hate him on the contra she enjoy being with him, she might even like him maybe …just maybe.

Well enough thinking about the strawberry let finish this work, then eat dinner, and go to sleep again.

**XXX**

After finishing her duty, she took a bath and change into new fresh cloth, and she feels really good now, she can't wait for her bed it like it was calling her.

After all the sleep she gets this day, she still going to need some rest…

So now she sat in the kitchen with Rangiku and Momo they were eating together, but the strange thing is that they weren't talking or arguing they were just sitting quietly, and believe me the tension that was flying in the air, it was scuffing her. So she asked…

"Guys are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked looking at them softly.

They looked up at her and gave her a small smile that didn't reach their eyes.

"Don't worry about us, we are fine."

With that they turned back to their food. Rukia didn't like that, she wasn't stupid there is something wrong or so she thinks, and they weren't telling her, why? She doesn't know.

"Sorry but I'm not buying it, so tell me what wrong? I want to help you guys, you know?" giving them a soft look.

Both of them just signed and looked at her. " well… you probably should know this …but..." start Momo and she was bowing her head down with a sad look in her eye and the same goes with Rangiku.

"But we don't know how to say this …" Rangiku whispered enough to be heard by me and Momo. "tomorrow is a tough day for all of us mostly Ichigo, because tomorrow is the day that his mother the queen …"

"Had passed away"

The place was silent except for the pitter patter of rain against the windshield…

* * *

**XXX**

**Personal Riot:** thanks for reviewing :3

**pamianime:** I'm glad you liked it, I hope you liked this one though

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius:** domo for pointing out my mistakes

**teshichan:** you know I planned to kill Renji too and I did kill him but when I write his fight with Gin it said that everything went blank for Renji so maybe just maybe I'll put him back in to the story though I'm not sure. Thanks for taking your time reviewing this story…

**xXBleachluverXx:** oh Grimmjow and Nnoitra are in karakura town and the rest of the espada are also searching for Rukia.

**Jules Le Faineant:** yeahh it did really inspired me though I learned the name of the story from you I was 8 years old when I watch it on TV but I forgot the title I just remember the Events :P and I thought it would be a great to make an IchiRuki one. Thanks for reviewing by the way..

**Kuchiki MariSuke o91:** THANK YOU, and oh believe me the interesting part is yet to come :P

**Kyu9:**domo Arigato ^^

**LittleRuu:** Thank you and I know it was boring at first cause it was my first time writing story in English after all it not my first language but I'm glad you give it a chance ^^

**Aika Ray Kuroba:** why thank you I hope so too, and thanks for reviewing and passing by

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki:** thank you and you know what my ego is shooting to the sky right now XD hahahaha thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story

**Take care guys ~**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I'm so tired, I can't even lift a finger, it was past my bed time and I'm still a wake. I keep thinking about what Momo and Rangiku told me at dinner, I don't know why I'm thinking too much about it, I still don't know what happened and how did Ichigo's mother died?

The anniversary of Kurosaki Masaki's death is tomorrow, and all she could think about was how Ichigo is now?

It look like he is taking it really bad, of course he is, it his mother, after all she know what it's like to lose a very important person to your heart. She didn't ask about the story on how did she died, they said it was really hard on Ichigo, and she want to hear it from him, it not her place to dig into the depth of his memory.

Rukia pushed the quilt off of her and wear her robe; she was going to take a walk in the garden and breathe in the cold night air, it might get some of the thought out of her mind, besides it was pointless to just lie in bed with eyes wide awake.

She used another door to get out of her room she didn't want to disturb Ichigo in the night; he must be tired from doing whatever he was doing today. She closed her door quietly and start to walk, but when she passed Ichigo's room, she didn't know why but she stopped, looking at the wooden door silently.

Then she heard a voice coming from the inside, she walked without thinking and put her hands on the door, but when she was about to place her head and check on what she heard, the door moved making a creak sound, which startled her, she glace inside the room to see that everything was in it's place, but Ichigo was moving like a crazy in his sleep.

He bed creaked, giving a signal that he turned. "M-mom"

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

_He's dreaming about his mother?_

"N-no… p…please don't…not her…"

She curiously watched him as his groans became more agonizing and his movements became more frantic.

"... stop it... stop it..." He was getting louder, and then he jerked up in bed, holding the sheets tightly in his fists, while panting heavily.

After a minuets or so, he calm down and lied back, putting his forearm on his forehead.

Rukia slapped herself for eavesdropping, it was a bad habit in her book, and Byakya had told her that it not such a proper behavior for a lady. So she decided to back off to her room, she was still looking at the door that she didn't notice the vase that was behind her, she hit it with her back, it was about to fall but she catch it in the last minute.

"oohff that was close" she wiped the sweat off her forehead and start to walk to her room but a voice stopped her.

"Rukia?"

_Shit _

She turned around to see Ichigo looking at her standing in front of his room; she smiled widely at him while scratching her head. He looked at her up and down she was wearing a light blue robe, her tresses poured diligently down her shoulders, he had never seen her hair like this before.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm sorry if I wake you up, I was about o go to my room…ahhh good night."

He didn't move or do anything, he stayed in his place looking at her, and he sighed running a hand through his bright orange haired.

"Since when were you standing here?"

"Umm …well… not too long" she was looking down at her feet.

"You heard everything, right?" He said in a tired voice.

"What?"

"They told you about tomorrow?" he turn around and walk back to his room, and she followed him.

"Well, they did" she whispered softly but it was enough for him to hear, she was looking down and she was fumbling with her fingers. She was facing his back; she couldn't see his face, in fact she didn't want to see him in this state it hurts her, she want to help him, but she didn't know how, she cursed herself for not know anything about him.

He was standing in front of his table looking at an old painting.

"You're not going to ask anything?" his hold on the small painting's frame tightened.

"If I ask well you answer?"She said softly.

He was glancing at her from behind his shoulder, the scowl was still in it place.

"It's your problem…a deep, deep problem."

Everything went silent for two minutes.

"I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depth of your hearts, without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk…"

"Talk to me." She said with a genuine smile on her face. Then she turns around a headed toward the door.

"Until that time, I'll wait"

"Yeah"

And that was all she heard after exiting his room.

she had chosen her words carefully, even though she was curious she would never force him to say anything if he was not willing to, she will wait for him to tell her himself, when he feels like it was the right time…she will listen to him, and until then she'll be always by his side whenever he needs her.

**XXX**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I woke up early in the morning; I hadn't said a word to anyone, I ignored Ishida even though he didn't say anything, everyone was silent aside from goat face he keep babbling on and on about how he can't wait any more and he want to visit his lovely wife, he keep jumping around from the table to the big painting of his mother that was hanging on the wall, he didn't try to shut him up because his sister Karin was doing just that and it was much better than him.

"MASAKIIIIIII…I'M COMING TO YOU SOON, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEE––" he was cut off by a hard punch from his black-haired daughter.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL ALREADY" Karin yelled at him, after knocking him out on the floor.

But oh no, goat chin won't lay it down without throwing another comment and that just made things even worse.

"WHY? OH WHY? DO YOU HATE ME, MY SWEET DAUGHTER, MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIII DO YOU SEE WHAT OUR LITTLE OUTPUT IS SAYING, SHE SAID SHE HATES MEEEEEEEE, HELPPPPPPPP MEEEE MASAKIIIIIIIII" there goes his fake tears, and the drama started again.

"My my, Isshin is on it again!" said Urahara while closing and opening his green fan.

"Oh don't worry your ass about him" said Yoruichi, she wasn't even looking at him, she was busy devouring her meal,"you know Karin will completely knock him out––"

SMACK…

"––soon"

"Oof such a pain" Karin said as she set back on her chair and continued to eat.

"Is he going to be alright?" said the sweet Yuzu with a worried look on her face.

"Oh don't bother checking on him, finish your meal so we can go visit mom"

She just nodded and turned to her plate.

Ichigo looked out of the window to see there were clouds in the sky.

_The rain is coming …_

**XXX**

The little twin princesses were sitting with us in the kitchen, helping -mostly Yuzu- with attending their picnic basket, they were filling it with sandwiches, cakes and cookies and other snacks, Karin was watching us while drinking a cup of lemon juice, she was just like Ichigo, you wouldn't believe that she was Yuzu's twin, they don't have the same characters, Yuzu was all soft and caring while Karin was tough girl and full of energy.

"Do you need anything else Yuzu–chan?" asked Momo with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh no, thank you that's enough I think!" she answered smiling back.

The she turned to the black-haired twin, "come on Karin let go, Ichigo and dad are waiting for us."

"Yeah let go.. Later guys." She waved goodbye walk out of the room.

Yuzu stood at the door; she bowed down, "Thanks for helping me again, goodbye" and then she fallowed her sister.

I turned back to wash the dishes while Momo and Rangiku were arranging the kitchen silently. I really want to ask them about the place that the Kurosaki family was going to, but I'm afraid to do that, this subject is really sensitive, and I don't want to make them sad not like they aren't now but I was really worried about the strawberry (yeah I said it…), I didn't like the look on his face last night, I've never seen him like that before it made my heart ache.

I'm going to ask them I don't care…

I turned around and stare at them, biting on my bottom lip.

"Um... can I ask you a question if you don't mind of course?"

Both of them stopped working and looked at her.

"Sure go ahead Rukia." said Rangiku.

"Where is the place that the kurosakes are heading to?" their eyes now were cast down in sadness.

She was such an idiot she shouldn't ask any questions now, stupid … stupid Rukia.

"If you look up from the garden…" said Momo as she clean the table, "you will see the big hill that Masaki-sama was buried there."

"Oh thank you Momo"

She just nodded and went back to her work as I did the same.

**XXX**

I was first to arrived at the place where my mother was buried in, it was a high place on top of the hill you could see the castle and the whole town from there, it wasn't just for that she was buried here but the place itself fits her perfectly, it was a big field full of flowers and her grave was under the big sakura tree.

Ichigo was kneeling down in front of her grave looking at his mother's name that was carved on the stone; he run his fingers over it, there wasn't any trace of dust on it, because it was washed by the heavy rain last night.

"Hello mom … I really miss you and … I'm sorry" he said with a soft tune, sadness was filled in his brown amber eyes.

He gave the grave one last glace and he was off to his usual place…

…..

"Come on dad; get your heavy ass right here" yelled Karin, looking at her father from top of the hill, her voice echo though the place.

"WAIT FOR ME MY LOVELY DAUGHTERS; DON'T LEAVE YOUR LOVING DADDY ALONE LIKE YOUR DISOBEDIENT BROTHER…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU JUST AWAKED ALL THE INHABITANTS OF THE ENTIRE CITY"

"Karin-chan don't shout at him, and let keep going we are almost there"

"God he is such a baby"

They stood in front of Masaki Kurosaki grave the both crouched down beside each other, Yuzu started to do her usual thing that she always do when she come and visit her mom like washing her grave with rose water that held some petal in it, and lit an incense beside the grave.

Karin put her hands together in front of her and smiled softly…

'_Hello mom'_

_'Are you doing well? Well, you're already dead so I guess that question is pointless.'_

_'It has been a while… mom…'_

_'It just … we are all doing well, me and Yuzu and Ichigo, we're fine here'_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

She turned around to see her twin crying her eyes out like usual…

Karin sighed, and then wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulder trying to ease her pain.

"Geeez" she started, "quit crying like a baby."

"You gotta quit crying like that every year when this day comes around" Karin scolded her (so much to ease the pain) "we're already 11 this year be mature!"

Yuzu looked up at Karin with teary eyes but there was a smile on her face "yeah…I know…I understand but …."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Karin's sweat drop at that "Pft"

"That called not understanding." She gave her sister a soft look though she didn't see it and put her hand on Yuzu's head stroking her hear, she can't do anything about her and she can't blame her she was after all missing their mother too, they were really small back then when she died, she always tried to act tough so she can protect her twin and hide the pain of missing her mom.

Karin looked up as the rain started to pour, she hadn't notice that it was raining till now, thank god the tree shield them, it was just a little drops that fall at them.

"Hey Yuzu get up, beardo is calling for us, we gotta go."

"uhn … y..Yeah"

**XXX**

Ichigo was sitting on a branch of a high tree, he could see everything from this high, he usually come to sit here when he feels down he didn't know why but he feels like his mother soul is strongly here in this hill.

Oh how much he hates this day, it the day he lost his mother and he still remember that day like it was yesterday it was because of him his mother had to sacrificed her life to save him, but he couldn't protect her, and to think once his father told him that his name means 'he who protect'. And on this day nightmares follow him in his sleep replaying scenes form that night, not to mention it always rain and when it rains everything around became miserable, that's why he hates rain.

Now if only he could go back in time–––––

He felt the tree swaying bluntly, if he hadn't caught that small branch he would have fall and broke his neck

"WHAT THE HELL–"he look down to see his father climbing his tree," What are you don't here old man?"

"HEHEHE, I was just surprising my beloved son?" sitting on a branch on the other side of the tree.

"You should have warned me I was about to fall you crazy man…" Ichigo said sending diggers toward his father.

There was a pregnant pause between the father and the son…

Ichigo looked up when a drop of water fall at his forehead…

"…it sure goes by fast…" said Isshin in a serious voice, "already 15 years since mom died…"

"Eleven years." corrected Ichigo glaring at his father.

"So close." He said putting his hand on his chin.

"THAT'S NOT CLOSE! IT'S A FOUR YEARS DIFFERENCE!" ichigo screamed at him.

"You say smart things daddy's surprise"

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead, _I didn't say anything smart that stupid old man_.

"Don't be impressed at least remember the year your wife died… geeez, man, talking to pass me off!"

"Well, if you let her see your lively form like that, mom will rest easy on the other side."

Ichigo clenched his fists, and looked down sadly.

"Hey don't look so sad!" smiling Isshin smacked his son on the back getting an 'Ow!' as a reply, "didn't I just tell you to cheer up!"

"…why…" he started,"why don't you blame me? Why it is that nobody blames me? It'd be easier if you guys all blame me…!" he shouted, if it wasn't for the rain Isshin would have thought that his son is crying.

"Why blame you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him dumbly.

"Masaki would get really angry at me if I blame her death on you." Ichigo just stood there staring at his dad, "it just that the women I fall in love with… was a women who could die protecting her own son." Then Isshin smirked and said, "And don't forget you are the guy that the women I loved gave her life to protect."

"Dad…"

"AH I HATE IT! DAMN YOU!" Isshin jumped and threw a kick at Ichigo's side, then he get off of the tree followed by Ichigo.

"COME ON ICHIGO WE HAVE TO GO TO YOUR SISTERS THEY ARE WAITING FOR US…YUZU, KARIN DADY IS COMING…" and with that he was ran back to the Sakura tree.

Ichigo smile and start to walk too

_Thanks dad_

**XXX**

"I…it's so…C... cold" said Yuzu hugging herself.

They were going back to the castle and it is still raining.

"COME ON, YUZU, HUG DADDY HE'LL MAKE YOU FEEL WORM–––"he was cut when karin's fist made contact with his nose.

"Leave her alone, Beardo…"

"You are so violence my daughter…"

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you..."

"KARIN …LOOK!"

She turned around to see carriage coming their way… in the front there was Jinta who was leading the horses, beside him was Ururu who was calling their names and waving at them. Finally they come to stop in front of them.

"Sorry we were late..." Ururu bow down while apologizing.

Jinta was talking to Yuzu and he was blushing.

Then Rukia emerged from inside the carriage wearing a dark blue cloak, and holding some cloth in her hands.

"You must feel cold here wear this..." she said smiling and gave Isshin and the twins there cloak, and then she turned to Ichigo.

"What took you so long, midget?" he said with a scowl on his face even though he was smirking.

"Shut up at least I'm here, and don't call me midget, strawberry."

"Why you––––"

"ICHIGO GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND BRING MY THIRD DAUGHTER WITH YOU"

"I'M COMING, come on midget let go––OW" yes she kicked him in the shin.

"That what you get for calling me short" she laughed at him and started to run toward the carriage.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update, blame it on the school it all because of the exams and projects and other shit, though I have finished chapter 15 … yeah kill me but i promise i will update chapter 13 quickly.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter… though I took some parts from the Manga from chapter 20 & 19… **

**I hope it was good I'm not one to write an emotional stuff honestly I suck at it :P besides this chapter is defiantly not my favorite **

**XXX**

**Kurosaki . Kuchiki . Mari . o9**: hey I'm glad you like it…and thanks for correcting me and sorry Rukia didn't comfort Ichigo…I think in the upcoming chapters maybe

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**: hey happy New Year to you too -too late- I hope you like this chapter

**falconrukichi**: yeah I like Ishida too and he fits in the story well … I'm sorry that Rukia didn't talk to Ichigo I thought it would be better to write about it later when Ichigo finds out about Rukia …

**Himiko Love**: hahaha I'm to see how excited you are, and I'm defiantly not dropping this story only if I died of course XP… I hope you are not disappointed in this chapter though

**xXBleachluverXx**: yeah poor Ichigo but hey he got Rukia with him and she is drying the rain in his heart..

**Aika Ray Kuroba**: I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki**: I'm sorry but she is not going to comfort him for know I mean he still doesn't know her yet knows her full name … so it gonna take a while be patient

**MadameAnimeLover18**: yeah their story inspired me I only heard of it when I was little but yeah I'm my favorite too…I thought it was a bad idea to update it in the beginning but hey I get nothing to lose I'm glad that a lot of people liked it…

**SuperRukia**: hehehe I will tell you something too your reviews send my ego up to the sky XD I'm glad you think so …thanks for passing by and giving the story a chance

**xwhitemoonx**: they are going to find –better yet ichigo- about rukia at the end of the story

**Kyucchi**: I hope this chapter was for your liking even though it wasn't the best thanks for reviewing :]

**RukiHina15**: ohh she will come to his rescue but not now ^^! later maybe ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

It was a big room, it was dark no candles or anything that would bring some light in it aside from the fireplace, in front of it was two chairs and a wooden table that had a bottle of wine on it, while each man held a glass of that red liquid in hand.

"So, you're going, Aizen-san~!" said the snick like man to his friend.

"Why, yes it's the prince birthday I won't miss it for the world" answered the brown-haired man, "aren't you coming Gin?" he asked with a worm smile on his face.

"No, I'm not comin' but I've already sent two men there they'll be joinin' you just to get me some information." Gin said, his sick smirk in place.

"Too bad…"said Aizen, even though he was smiling warmly, but his eyes were the opposite, "hmm… I thought you want something or should I say someone from there…"

The smirk on Gin's face widened if it even possible, "hmm…I won't pounce on my prey just now…" he took a sip from his glass, "I'll wait and see what'll happen, that will make things more interesting and fun, you'll be there to help right?"

"I will if you help me get what I want?" he gave his friend and also partner a mischievous smirk.

Gin needn't to say anything; he knows what run inside the mind of this man.

**XXX**

"I'm not doing it, it your job."

"I've already made it but you ruined it so you are going to make it again."

_He is so annoying and childish …agghh he has no brain in his thick __skull__…how did he became the king any way?_

"Yeah but you are the maid and it is your job to do my bed…"

_See how he makes a big fight over something as stupid as arranging the bed._

_I swear to god I just left him with a tidy bed, and now look at it …the quilt was on the floor… one of his pillows was near his bathroom or almost in, his sheets were messy I don't know how will I get it hems under the mattress…_

"I'm off to eat breakfast make sure everything in place when I'm back this evening." With that he was out of the room.

He is so immature he made a big deal out of nothing.

I'll tell you how he started this fight. In every morning I wait for him to go to the bathroom, so I can clean his room, arrange his bed, and collect his dirty cloths, today was no difference, but when I came back to check if everything was okay, I was shocked to say the least, if you see his room you'll think that hurricane run through it.

I asked him who did that, he said that he was looking for his socks … that stupid bastard; I should have stayed in the stable it even much better than running after a big fat baby that called Ichigo kurosaki.

"Damn that jerks"

**XXX**

When I get down stairs, I saw every maid in the court running around cleaning, washing, and arranging. The question that first came to my mind was what the hell is going on here? Why is everyone so in rush? Now I'm confuse they even look happy and some of them were excited, it like last week never come, like they weren't even mourning over the anniversary of their dead Queen.

Hum? I'll go ask Ran-chan or Momo about this, they know every big and little thing that happens in this kingdom.

I headed toward the kitchen to see them squealing and cheering holding each other hand while jumping in excitement, when they notice me they ran a stood in front of me Momo was hugging me while Rangkiu was dancing around the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow at her dreamy look, so I turned to Momo to ask her about Ran-Chan's strange behavior.

"Hey Momo what's going on here? What everyone is so excited about?" I asked her, pointing a finger at a dancing Rangiku.

"Oh didn't Ichigo tell you?"

Now I'm more confuse, "tell me about what?"

"About his birthday, it is coming after tomorrow; we will be celebrating for three days… and there will be food and dancing, noble people will come from everywhere and…"

Now Momo was in her own world…

"It's a masquerade ball this year."

"Masquerade…ball…?"

"Yeah, everyone will wear a mask and go to the ball." answered Rangiku.

"ohhh it like finding your prince charming there, then the two will dance together, and at the end of the night the two will fall in love with each other …ahhhh so romance." Momo was back to her day dreaming.

"Well, that absurd." I looked at her and shrugged, but no Momo wasn't going to let it go, she ran fast and started to shake me.

"What? Don't say that Rukia-chan, I mean don't you want something like that to happen to you?" Momo asked her lips were thin and she was scowling.

"Eh? No I don't"

"You're no fun, Rukia-chan" she pouts and let of me.

"Very well I'll go do my work now"

"Bye bye, Rukia-Chan… SEE YOU LATER…"

I took my things and waved at them.

**XXX**

"-the Hitsugaya clan and finally the Aizen clan" Ishida looked up at his friend waiting for any question from him.

"Are you telling me that you invited the weird four-eye Sosuke?" Ichigo said as if questioning his friend's sanity, "you've got to be kidding me?"

"Well, Ichigo even if I didn't invite him to the ball he will come… don't you remember last year?"

"Yeah you are right about that, it was the worst party ever… he kept talking about how I didn't send him an invitation like there was no tomorrow, I swear to god that he was doing it on propose"

"Yeah I know that Ichigo, he is like a wolf hiding behind a lamb form."

"Exactly … and there is this sneaky treacherous aura around him that I hate so much aaggh… I hope I won't be face to face with him in the ball..."

"And I'll do my best to keeps him away from meeting you."

"Thanks man…"said Ichigo patting Ishida on the shoulder, "now I have to go and wait for that bastard Kaien he send me a letter saying that he'll be here in the morning with my present, and talking about presents you haven't gave me any?" a full smirk was on his face, _oh how much he love teasing him._

Ishida pushed his glass up to the bridge of his nose, "I don't have to, me being here, helping you with some of your responsibility is enough present for you-" he was cut by Ichigo burst of laughing

"HAHAHAHA… N-nice one …Ishida…" he was holding his stomach while rolling on the floor in laughter, "HAHA …I didn't know that you were capable of creating such a joke…and a good one too." he finally clamed and was back on his feet.

"Shut up Kurosaki, and I wasn't joking..." the dark-haired man glare at his friend.

"Oh whatever, I'll see you later."

_I hope not, _thought Ishidagritting his teeth.

"And bring my present with you."

(Sigh…)

**XXX**

I was sitting on the floor hugging my knees and my head was resting on it, I went to the stable after finishing my cleaning, it seems like I can't stay away from this place, I was looking at Hisagi as he brush the horse hair, I wanted to do something, I had a little work to do since the other maids were running wild cleaning and arranging around the castle.

"Oi, what's wrong Rukia-chan? Why looking so down?" he smiled leaning down to look at her face to face.

She frowned which made her look cute with her cheek puffed in annoyance.

"I'm not looking down, stupid; I'm just bored and have nothing to do." she sigh heavily.

He raised an eye brow at her; he sure has never seen her like this before.

"Well, things are not going to be boring, more like exciting at Ichigo's birthday."

She looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"There will be a lot of people coming from everywhere to celebrate with us Ichigos birthday, I'm sure you'll like some of them."

"Why is it so important to celebrate berry's birthday for three days?"

"Believe me Ichigo don't like it too, he don't like ball or parties, hell he doesn't even like wearing his suit, Yoruchi always has to force him." they both laugh at that, they know how stubborn Ichigo can be, "but because everyone is there they want to have more fun with them."

"Yeah maybe you're-" she suddenly stopped and she was looking at something or rather someone over his shoulder. He turned around curies as to who she was looking at and why did she stopped? But what he found wasn't the one he expected to see… or maybe he did!

"What's up, Hisagi"

Standing there was a tall lean man with black spiky hair, and dark blue eyes, he almost looked like Ichigo's twin.

"Kaien you bastard you are finally here!"Said Hisagi while hugging his friend and pat him on his back.

"Yeah I just got here and felt like paying a visit."

"You know Ichigo will kick your ass right?"

"Eh? Why? And come to think of it why isn't he here?"

"Well, you send him a letter saying that you will be coming bringing his present with you, right?"

Kaien nodded," yeah so?" with that Hisagi slap him on the head…

"He is waiting at the front door bastard."

"Damn it you don't have to hit me like that Hisagi and so what? Let him wait, he must learn how to be more patient!" he said rubbing his head,"and I didn't see him I entered from the kitchens window."

"Whatever you want but don't say I didn't warn you?" Hisagi said while pointing his forefinger at his friend.

"I won't, believe-"

"Ahem…"

The two guys turn around to look at the source of that voice, and it was a short girl with a black hair and dark violet eyes wearing a brown heavy coat and she had pulled the hood over her head which was a bear head.

"Oh Rukia-chan I'm sorry, I forget you were there…" his sweat drop at seeing her glare.

"Obviously…" whoa things are getting really scary… take a note do not be in the presence of an angry Rukia.

They didn't notice the look on kaien's face when he saw Rukia…

_She is quite familiar but… I can't seem to remember her!_ He thought, _Oh well…_

He walks to her, standing about one foot away from her, and then he took her hand in his… when he looked up at her eye, he couldn't tear his eyes off of hers.

"Hello my name is Kaien Shiba, may I have yours, pretty lady?" he said with his smooth voice that usually made every women sway.

On the other side hisagi was sending daggers at his friend, "What a flirt." He mumbled as he looks at his friend.

"I- mm … Rukia ku- Ah Rukia my name is Rukia it a pleasure to meet you. " She said with her sweet sick voice that Ichigo hate so much, she was sure her cheeks were flushed right now, because the guy was so handsome.

"Pleasure is all mines…" when he was about to kiss her hand like any gentle man would do to a lady but….

**Smack **

He was met by a fist making contact with his left cheek, which pushed him away from Rukia to the floor.

"Bastard you were here all the time and I was waiting for you at the door like a fool, and what you were going to do to Rukia? Thank god I came here before you try some of your dirty games on her." said an angry orange haired sending digger at his cousin.

"That was one hell of a punch you haven't changed, cousin" said the dark haired man as he clean his mouth from any blood that was left at his lips, though he was smirking at Ichigo evilly.

"C-cousin?" her eyes were wide in disbelieved as she looked from Ichigo to Kaien, and damn hell they were, it like she was staring at twin with a different hair color and eyes.

Ishida step in adjusting his glasses "that's right Kaien is Ichigo's cousin from his mother side, they live far away from here so they don't visit often"

"Oh hey Ishida…" smirking at his friend.

"Nice to meet you again Shiba-san..."

Kaien turned to Ichigo and whisper, "I see that he still have that stick up his ass… I don't envy you cous'"

"Yeah what a lucky ass you are…"

"Cough …I'm still here you know" Ishida said glaring at the two.

Completely ignoring him, Kaien turn to Ichigo while pointing at Rukia, "by the way Ichigo who is she? I hope she is not your girl?"

"I thought she said her name and shut up …s...she… is not my girl" his face was bright red, "and don't you dare go around playing dirty games with her…"

"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything funny." He said patting the orange haired man on the head, but he put his hand over his mouth muttering, "Maybe…"

"What was that?"

Finally someone came and cut their quarrel…

"Oi Ichigo, the big guy wants to talk to you" said Hisagi, pointing at the huge guy over his shoulder.

Then a big guy came up, he has a brown hair, and dark skin, but rather than being scary he looked gentle.

"Oh yeah what is it chad?"

"Shiba-sama is waiting..."

"I'm coming, thanks for telling me..." the brown haired guy just nodded and went out, he was not much of a talker.

Then Ichigo turned and pull Rukia by the wrist, "you are coming with me I'm not leaving you with these perverts" with that he start pulling her after him, not letting her say anything.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERVERT?" Hisagi and Kaien yelled at the same time.

**XXX**

"Kūkaku... you're finally here…" the purple haired woman walked to the black haired one.

"Yoruichi … it good to see you again..." said Kūkaku, hugging her friend back.

"Thank god you came I was so bored setting with old men"

"You mean Isshin and Urahara? They're still alive?"

"Yeah …unfortunately"

"Oh but I'm sure a lot of things happened here over this year, right?" a wide smirk was on her face, she just has a feeling that some interesting things happened here, and she sure as hell can't wait to hear some stories.

"Yeah, that right a lot of things happened here and a lot of things changed, don't worry I'll tell you about it tonight when everyone goes to sleep." she said smirking back at her friend.

"Oh and how is Isshin?"

"He is the same as always-"

_"KUKAKUUUUUUUUU….." a familiar voice came from a distance, and what look like a sandy hurricane was coming their way._

_Talk of the devil and he's sure to appear_, thought yoruichi.

The hurricane stopped in front of them, then started moving in circles around them.

"KUKAKU…WELCOME … WELCOME, WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU." he screamed throwing his hands up.

"Yo Isshin, it look like you really haven't changed from the last time I saw you?"She said patting him on the shoulder.

"You actually thought that beardy is able to change..." Yoruichi laughed, her hands were on her hips.

"Tsk…Tsk" all of them turned to the owner of that voice, "you shouldn't say something as mean as that to a friend, Yoruichi-san"

"Oh… look who is here?" Kukaku walked up to the man and held out her arms, "Urahara it good to see you~"

He too opened his arm as to give her a hug, but was met with a kick that sent him face down to the floor.

"You poor… poor pervert you really thought that I was going to hug you, please" she burst out laughing in his face.

"You are so mean" he whined, and glared at the laughing Isshin.

"That was really staggering kukaku."

"Thank you..."

"It really good to have you back my evil friend"

"Glad to hear that, now Yoruichi how about we go and have a cup of tea?"

"That would be great, let go…"

Both of them start to walk toward the kitchen leaving the two mean behind...

"By the way are the twins there I want to meet them..."

"Ah of course …and I send someone to bring Ichigo too…" said the smirking Yoruichi.

"Ha ha, I'm going to have fun playing around with that kid…"

**XXX**

"Ichigo…?"

"…."

"Ichigo!"

"…."

"ICHIGO!"

"WHAT?" he finally yelled and looks at the girl behind him waiting for her to speak but she just stood there blinking at him.

"What? What do you want?"

"Uhh…could you please let go of my hand, I know how to walk thank you very much." looking at their joint hands, he released her hand as if it was going to burn him.

"Oh sorry…" she just nodded, and asked another question.

"So who are we going to meet?" he start to walk again and she followed after him.

"It Kukaku-san, Kaien's older sister..." she smiled.

"Is she as nice as Kaien?" he snorts at that, and glared at her.

"Pfft you are going to see yourself when we get there…and did I hear you say Kaien is nice? He defiantly did something to your brain." he glared at her and pointing a finger at his head.

"No he didn't, he was completely gentleman with me …" she said looking at him from

"Yeah right…" his voice was full of sarcasm as he walk away from her.

"Ohhhh are jealous now, lord strawberry?"

"Rukia…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up..."

Tsk, tsk … these two words will be the death of him …

"OW, BITCH WHY DID YOU HIT ME?"

See told you…

"YOU DESERVES IT YOU BASTARD…WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THESE WORDS TO ME..."

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY, MIDGET?"

With that he ate another punch from Rukia.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME JERK… AND THAT'S FOR CALLING ME MIDGET." She elbows him in the stomach this time which made him groan in pain.

"y-you …w-witch..."

"Hahaha…" she laughed at him and walked away.

It seems like this will never end (sigh)…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter even though this was part one there is another part, and I'll update it after me semester exams which is due 15/3 …yeah it is this Tuesday X( **

**I'm sorry if there was any mistake I was in a hurry so I just reread it myself and I tried to correct some of them **

**So I guess you'll have to wait another week I'm sorry **

**Take care **

**XXX**

**(**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**,** AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki**, **rukiaichigo12**, **shnizlefritz**,** Kurosaki . Kuchiki . Mari . o9**,** kyurikochan**,** RukiHina15**, **Kyucchi**,** xoxjayjxox**,** orangelove**, **youtubesam**,** xXBleachluverXx**)**

**And as always…thank you my beloved reviewers! You keep me writing this story! And I'm so sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews it's not going to happen again I promise **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

They were still sitting in the kitchen chatting with the twin and the maids, and they were still waiting for a certain people and for some reason they are taking a lot of time to get here…

"-and then I give it to Ichi-nii and he said it was the most delicious meal that he has ever eaten!" said the light haired girl with excitement.

"Wow …you made me really hungry now, Yuzu-chan" the black haired women said with a wide grin on her face, and a hand on her tummy, Indicates that she was getting hungry and impatient.

"Then I'm going to make you something to eat!" jumping up and down from happiness.

"I can't say no to the food that you make Yuzu-chan" she answered her happily, the said girl run and hugged the older women.

"Thank you Kukaku-san!" and with that she was out of sight.

"What about you Karin-chan?" looking at the dark haired twin with a smirk, she know the black haired twin wasn't like her sweet sister; she was like Ichigo in personality, while Yuzu was like her mother in everything, so that means her stories are very interesting.

"Nothing much…just going to start training under Yoruichi-san when the ball ends"

"Nice, have fun kid!" sending a smirk to the little girl which she returned.

After ten minutes of completely silence… the water started to boil.

"What taking him so long? Is it that long to walk from the stable to here? I'm going to kill that disrespectful kid for keep me waiting" a vein was pulsing on kukaku's forehead as she smacked her fist in her palm in anger like she was going to enter a fight or something.

"I think there is something keeping him busy?" said the light blue eyes women, she knew what was keeping him busy, and she didn't say who was keeping him occupied, fearing that it will be very dangerous.

"Yeah that right I saw him fighting in the hallway with Rukia-san when I came here…" well, now the cat is out of the bag thanks to the orange haired girl that has a crush on the said orange haired man.

"Is that so… I'm going to beat both of them to death; they should be running for their lives instead of fighting right now"

She stumped out of the kitchen angrily, the others just followed, Yoruichi had an amusing look on her face, the black haired twin was bored as usual, the other three Momo, Rangiku, and Orihime… had a worried look on their faces and Momo was biting her nail, everyone knows that kukaku can be really barbarous when it comes to fighting, not to mention one of the three of them was afraid for her childhood friend-crush and the other two were worried for their petite friend.

Now they were standing nearby the arguing couple, the thing that was separating them from the Battle was the wall, they could hear their argument from a far… so they stopped and listened to them.

_"Screw you, strawberry"_

_"Root in hell, chibi"_

_"I don't know what I'm still doing here 'cause obviously talking to you is a waste of time" _

_"Oh yeah so you give up now, huh?" _

_"No but it looks like a great idea you who-wash-his-hair-in-a-carrot-juice..." _

_"I do not and you saw me, didn't you?" pointing at her._

_OPPSSSSSSS…. _

_Now she really wanted to kick him and she did of course… he was asking for it _

_"Stop hitting me, damn It." he screamed at her, rubbing his aching leg._

_"YOU'RE BEING A DICK, A COMPLETELY JERK, BASTARD, ASSHOLE, SHIT HEAD, AND ON TOP OF ALL… A FUCKING DUMB." she was panting after screaming loudly for the entire kingdom to hear, she still didn't care, the idiot just brought up that night that she recently forget, and now all the memories of that night came crashing back inside her already tainted mind._

_No not just that, he _was_ waiting for her to answer…_

On the other side, the people who were listening got really curious about what Ichigo said, what did he means by _you saw it ?_ Does it mean that she saw him naked? If that so, then that means she saw _that part_ of his body? Hum they wandered how does it lo–––STOP…things are getting out of hand and to think that Rukia was the only one who has a dirty mind. But anyway, Kukaku and Yoruichi-san walked up first to the still fuming couple –actually they look good together, like short and tall, bright hair and dark hair,and… etc– but the other group just stayed there looking and waiting for something to happen.

When Kukaku became closer to the couple, where she can see their expressions clearly she was shocked to see a very familiar person aside from Ichigo...

"Isn't that…" she said in a whisper to herself mostly while pointing her forefinger at the raven-haired girl that was standing in front of Ichigo with a red like tomato face, but Yoruichi was able to hear her.

"Yes and please don't mention a thing, we will talk later."

Now they were standing in front of the couple who finally stopped fighting and turn to face them…

"Oh kukaku-saAHHH-" she smacked her fist in his head. He felt like his skull had just cracked from the force of her hit, aren't females supposed to be nice, sweet, and gentle, or are those women from another world, and why can't they stop hitting him, he never met a normal one, oh and about the abnormal women there is still one in her way here…

"What took you so long you arrogant boy?" she yelled at him, "how dare you keep me waiting, I don't have all the day you know"

"Ah sorry about that Kukaku-san" still rubbing his injury trying to ease the pain, he prefer to be hit by Rukia than her.

"Any way aren't you going to introduce me to your girl?" she smirked a wicked one as she saw him turn bright red from embarrassment.

"This is Rukia, Rukia this is Kukaku Shiba." and then she saw his face became more red and he screamed in her face, "another thing stop hitting me and she is not my girl damn It." '_Okay may be she is'. _

"Yeah… yeah whatever" she turned to the violet eyed girl and extended her hand to her, "nice to meet you, Rukia" she said smirking, but Rukia could tell that there is something behind that smirk and these eyes, they were shining with mischievous.

"Ah, nice to meet you too." giving the older woman one of her fake smiles, nahhh being in that women presence wasn't very comfortable, it sent chill down her spine when she gave her that smirk.

**XXX**

The four friends were in one of the rooms that they usually sit in when another friend join them, they were sitting on a feather cushions, the floor was furnished with a fancy Turkish carpet, Candles lit in every corner of the room making it glow, and a bowl of fruits was placed on a low wooden table in front of them, and of course there was a bottle of sake too.

"Hmmm so that how..." she said after hearing Rukia's story from her friends.

"Yeah, it was good that Ishida found her and not someone else"

She turned to her friends, "So, now you think he is after her?

"That is certain. he must have send someone to search for her, they could be here for all we know." said Isshin in a serious tone, holding his chin in his hand; his friends sweat-dropped it not every day you see Isshin acting all clam and serious, on the contrary it was very rare, "he is certainly after her wealth and country. It unforgivable what he did after all the things they had done for him" he sighed.

"We are having the Ball the day after tomorrow. I'm sure Aizen will be there, we should keep an open eye on him." Urahara said behind his fan, a glass of sake was in his other hand.

Then suddenly Kukaku fall back into laughter, the other three just looked at her outburst questioning her sanity.

"Come on cheer up Isshin, I think Ichigo is going to fluffy your dream about having grandchildren soon."

"Hahaha…so it wasn't only me who thought so" he laughed and took a big gulp of sake from his glass, after putting his glass down, he run to the big painting of his wife that was hanging on the wall –better yet every wall– and start to shout and dance.

"OH MASAKI MY LOVE, SOON OUR SON IS GOING TO GIVE US GRANDCHILDREN WHICH MEANS WE'LL BE GRANDPARENTS~"

His friends just look at him shaking their heads and sighed.

**XXX**

Ichigo was sitting in the middle of his bed; his legs were crossed in an Indian style, he was reading one of Shakespeare's work (Macbeth), he had read this book numerous of times and he can't get bored of it, Shakespeare is his favorite author all the time. But right now he can't concentrate, his mind was with something else, he keeps reading the line again and again but doesn't understand it; he was getting angry and frustrated, he close the book and put it on his night stand.

He looked up and glare at the person who was playing around his room, his stupid cousin Ganju was pacing around throwing books, knocking a vase in his way, dropping ink on papers and …etc.

He was sure his cousin won't live any longer when Rukia comes back to check if he needs anything which remind him of killing her (of course he won't do it for real) for putting all his clothes that he threw on the floor this morning under the sheets, that midget he'll teach her how to obey his orders.

Oh wait… I think what Ganju did was enough punishment to her _for now_.

"Oi what are you doing?"

"Gahhh your room sucks." said Ganju as he threw away another book, oh well that was Ishida's copy of low so it's okay, who wants to read that boring thing anyway? Not him, he actually memorize it, when he was fourteen.

"Then why are you here and stop throwing my books on the floor." his voice was full of boredom, but his fat cousin didn't stop so he yelled at him this time, "Put them back on the shelf."

"Ask a maid to do it; I'm going back to my room you have nothing here that I can eat…" he yelled back and he walked out and shut the door forcefully behind him.

"offfff so annoying…" he lay back on his bed then a smirk creeped up to his face upon imagining Rukia's face when she gets here, he was sure he will eat a kick from her before he go to sleep, but he didn't care she deserve it, she should know better than to ignore his orders. He wasn't going to tell her that Ganju was the one who did all of that to his room, she will defiantly kill that fat boy, which she won't get out of doing that easily, Kukaku will be after her until she dies too.

A gasp pulled him out of his thought; he looked up and was met with a horrified looked Rukia her mouth was hanged open, her eyes were wide in shock and horror as it roams around the room.

He on the other hand was sweating, waiting to see her next reaction and at the same time fearing of losing his life.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" her face turned from shocked to emotionless he couldn't see her eyes because of her hair, but he can feel the dark aura around her, which really scared him, he had gotten kicked a lot today, he is not going to risk having anymore bruises.

"What have you done to your room, Ichigo?" she was using her sweet sick voice but her eyes was telling everything.

"I didn't do anything..." he answered her in a bored tone and he wasn't lying, after all it was all Ganju's doing, right?

"How come it looks like shit then?" she said between gritted teeth, but he just shrugged, which made her angrier, "don't bullshit me; it wasn't like that when I cleaned it in the morning." he scowl at that.

"You call putting all my clothes under the sheets cleaning?"

She couldn't help but to grin, "Well, you deserve it, for being a jerk to Me." she send him a glare as the incident of this morning run in her mind.

"I'm not a jerk."

"You Wanna bet?" she raised a perfect shaped–eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "okay I am, so what? That won't change anything 'cause you still going to clean up this mess."

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to sleep, good night." he lay back and threw the cover over himself.

He could feel her sending daggers at his back because it was burning hot, but he didn't care, she is not going to do anything, she is not crazy to kill him in his sleep…or was she?

He pushed the cover up just a little bit so he can see what she is doing. Strangely she was picking up his things and putting them back into it original places, she looked so tired which made him feel guilty for letting her do all the work in the middle of the night, he was sure she has a lot of work to do tomorrow.

He was about to get up and help her when he heard her mutter to her self...

"That selfish, lowly bastard…" and so on and on, I don't think it a good idea to hear the entire sentence, because it going to take too long and …also because of Rukia's great vocabulary.

_That bitch and to think I was a jerk to her, huh?_ Ichigo thought angrily. He kept watching her until sleep took over him.

After thirty minutes there was nothing left on the floor but the books, feathers, and the ink pot.

She gathered the said things and put it on the table. She started to put the objects in it right places, when she gets the books back on the shelf and organized the feathers, she was about to place the ink pot beside them when she heard a sound of moving coming from the bed, she glanced up at Ichigo then back the ink pot in her hands then back and forth, until an idea popped in her mind and she liked it.

She is going to make him pay for what he did tonight; she took the biggest feather and dipped the tip of the vane in the black ink.

Then she walked up to Ichigo with wide eyes and evil smirk, if you looked at her from a far you would see her as a monster with that bear coat of hers.

She stood beside his bed, and then pushed the cover so she can see his face clearly or better yet do her plan without hindrance.

"I'll make you pay now you jerk" she whispered in his ear, he just whines but didn't wake up.

With that devil smirk on her face she held the feather close to his face and stat to work on her plan happily …

After all drawing is her favorite hobby…

**XXX**

**The next day:**

He was wide awake since five in the morning, but he was too lazy to get up, so he waited for Ishida to come and do the work. After an hour or so, he heard the door open, and a sound of footsteps passing his room to the large window, he wince as the light hit his eyes, and cursed at Ishida until his pupils readjusted to the light.

"Come on Ichigo woke up..." called Ishida who was standing at the end of his bed holding some papers

Ichigos just wave at him, "get lost Ishida..." his dark haired friend just sighed and left the room, he knew his friend will soon gets up and take a bath.

He sit up in his bed, looking around him everything was clean and organized. He push the quilt off of him and head straight to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror, scratch his head, and was about to go and wash himself when he saw something black on his face…

He leaned over to get a closer look at his face in the mirror...

There was a black circles around his eyes…

The tip of his nose was painted in black…

A silly, ugly mustache was drawn above his mouth…

Cursing words were written on his cheeks and chin…

All in all his face was a face of a black clown … he was angry and furies. Who could have done something like that? Then again no one entered his room when he is not there aside from Rukia and she doesn't count because––WAIT A MINUTE…

She did it…

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." an angry scream shook every corner in the Palace and woke every being in it, except **one:**

"I w-wov yow …Chappy…"

Yup your guess is right…

* * *

**A/N: well that was lovely don't you agree, I had a great time writing this chapter especially the last part, I've always want to draw on someone's face but never gets the time or sometimes I forget, not to mention my sister will defiantly kill me XDDDDDD**

**I hope you like this chapter too cause I like it **

**Now take care and ja ne **

**XXX**

**Kyurikochan:** here you go I've updated I hope you like it though and thanks for reviewing^_^

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki:** I know it's my fav. too I hope you like this one and thanks for taking the time to review my story ^^

**Aishite Mari Kia o9****:** thank you for reviewing, you really cheered me up ^^ and the exams were good.

**Wawa:** yeah you are right that sometimes happens to me it seem like you were thinking too much about it XDDD though I hope you liked that chapter and this one

**Orangelove****:** thank you so much for taking the time to review I'm glad you liked that chapter ^^

**XLightningX:** I'm happy to see that you like this story and thank you for your review…^^

**rukiaichigo12: **I'm glad to see the excitement the ball won't be very much soon you can wait or so I think but I'll make it fun to read ^^

**RukiHina15:** well you are not going to see a jealous Ichigo but a jealous Rukia XDDD I'm happy to see that you liked it :D

**Luvtousall:** no thank you for reviewing and reading my story

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius:** keep that spirit up and I'm happy to see that I'm not the only one that likes the masquerade idea thanks for the review :]

**Youtubesam:** well this is all thanks to you that I updated this chapter I hope you like it though :]

**Aika Ray Kuroba:** I'm glad you think so *grins* I like to put some humor scene in the story though I don't know it's funny or not anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter ;]


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After pulling such a stunt at Ichigo, of course if you remember the masterpiece that I draw on his face when he was a sleep, by the way it was one of my best drawings I really had fun that night, but the next morning Ichigo keep sending daggers my way, I know he will be angry but not like that, but believe I found something more interesting.

Remember the ink that I used to draw on his face? Well it turned out that it can't be erased with water.

Hey don't look at me like that I swear I didn't know that, if I knew I would have used another one…

Anyway I don't need to explain myself to you.

So Ichigo had to go downstairs holding a book up to his face trying to cover it, until he was facing Urahara's room, he regret going inside because the minute Urahara saw Ichigo's face he was laying on the floor laughing hard almost peed in his pants.

Urahara was about to call out for Yoruichi, Isshin and Kukaku to come and see the show with him, but he stopped when Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at his face, threaten to chop his neck and balls off if he opened his mouth, which made Urahara's take a large gulp and nodding his head like a puppy. Everyone knows that Ichigo can be _mad_.

Urahara had to give Ichigo some of his creams to help erase the ink from his face.

If you want to know the result… it actually did work but… it left a soft trace of the drawings on his face because the ink was dried which made it hard to erase. But you wouldn't notice it if you look at him from a far.

His nose was the most noticeable since I paint the tip of it all in black so it was hard to erase it.

Poor Ichigo… I can't believe I'm saying that after all the messy things that he made me re-arranging last night.

"Rukia-chan, here, go pour this in the cups before they come." said the orange haired woman, holding a jug that filled with a green liquid probably green beans soup.

"Okay." I took the jug from her and headed toward the dining room and start to work fast so I would be able to go back before Ichigo can get here.

Honestly I don't want to face him right now, he should calm down a bit then I will go and apologize to him myself.

When I was filling the last bowl I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the dining room, I poured the last drop and run behind a large Marble pillar hiding behind it, cause the one who was coming to the room was none other than Ichigo (he just got a very distinct footfalls), but it seems like he wasn't alone cause the sound of steps were coming from a pair of feet. So the other one is…

_"kurosaki-kun what happen to your face?"_

Inoue…?

_"Nothing just some rat walk over my face when I was a sleep" _

Is he calling me Rat? That bastard...

Oh well you can blame him I would have been angry too.

Which made me question why isn't he after my head?

_"You have rats in your room, kurosaki-kun?" _

"_Err….Not exactly, Inoue. so please don't worry..."_

Look like someone is in a bad mood today…I have to apologize to him after breakfast…

She walked to the door and out of the dining room. When she gets to the kitchen she saw Rangiku and Momo sitting on a table eating and talking to each other in excitement, she know what they talking about, every being in the palace was talking about the same thing which was the masquerade ball that was due tomorrow…

She sighed and walked to sit with her two friends and has her share of breakfast…

**XXX**

Glaring…

At that bastard of a cousin Kaien

The said bastard was making a false coughing while looking at Ichigo's face trying to suppress a laugh, Ishida was looking at him strangely but didn't bother to ask, Inoue wasn't talking just casting a worried glances from Kaien to Ichigo, Ganju didn't even look up from his plate he was busy shoving food down his throat, Kukaku, Urahara, Yoruichi and his crazy father were in their own corner talking about stuff and other things….

Why weren't they laughing at Ichigo's face you ask? Oh well they already had their share of humiliating him.

Kaien finally burst out laughing, he couldn't take it anymore he had his hands over his stomach and his head was thrown back his chair was shaking with him. When he stopped he looked at Ichigo with a smirk on his face he was panting hard, still not calming down, "Wow Ichigo I've never thought that you were that excited to go and draw a mask on your face, you could have waited-"

A big nerve was pulsing on Ichigo's forehead, his hand were itching to rip his cousins head out of his neck, "Shut your trap Shiba"

"And~ if I didn't, what will you do?" he asked with a teasing tone, he really loves getting on his cousin's bad side It really fun to mess up with him and he was too easy to provoke.

Oh how Ichigo wish to slap that arrogant smirk off of his ugly face...

"You wouldn't want to know believe Me." he warned grinding hard on his teeth he was like a noxious animal sitting on the head of the table.

Kaien wasn't fazed by all of that, "By the way, do you have a partner to a company you tomorrow at the ball?" he asked as he took a sip from his drink, then he looked up at him waiting for a replay.

Ichigo shrugged, putting a piece of bread in his mouth, "No…do you?"

His cousin's smirk widened if that was even possible, "Yes..." he said with a proud tone, wanting to stick his tongue's out at Ichigo but he was too old for that.

"So, who is the unlucky girl?" he said raising an orange eyebrow at him.

"Miyako." he said proudly.

"huhuhu…she finally gave you a chance, you were running after her like a dog since you were seventeen."

"Shut up, at least I got a girl unlike you… OH MY GOD, ICHIGO ARE YOU GAY?"

The table went silent; all eyes were set on Ichigo now…waiting for his answer.

But there wasn't any…

"Ichi-nii is that true?" said Yuzu in a whisper, but everyone heard her.

"What's true?"

"Don't play around Ichi-nii just answer the question, are you gay or not?" asked the dark haired twin in annoyance, her brother is so dense.

"WHAT? NO, no, no, where did you get that stupid idea?"

Everyone released a relief sigh; of course Isshin was the first one. They are waiting for an heir after all, and they wouldn't get one if he slept wih a guy.

"Ah thank god I almost died…SOOOOOOO THAT MEANS WE CAN STILL KEEP THE HOPE OF HAVING BAYBIES RUNNING AROUND, HIYAH~" his father was dancing and singing around from happiness, he is always in his own world when the topic of babies is brought up.

"You shut up and sit down." He yelled and kicked his father's ass sending him back to his place getting a 'you are so mean to your daddy' and 'Masaki were did I go wrong with our ungrateful son'. Ichigo turned to his cousin and glared diggers at him, the bastard was pulling a false information about him in front of his family, so embarrassing. "and you asshole don't pull such a rumor like that again or I'll cut you to pieces."

"Aye aye, sir" the bastard was trying not to laugh at him but he'll let that one go this time, he need to finish his breakfast and leave this place, he had enough of people laughing at him in his face.

**XXX**

_Hmm… Where the hell is he now? _

He was there in front of her eyes, she didn't want to lose a trace of him (like now), but when Momo asked for help, she couldn't deny her. But when she got back to check on him, she couldn't find him. Though there is one place she can look for him in, but the thing is that she wasn't sure if any of the maids were allowed to be there.

Oh well, she would never know if she didn't try.

She took the bowl that contains water with a slice of lemon and a towel in it, and headed to his study room which was at the end of the western hall, the place that she hasn't set a foot in before…

And as they say there is always a first time for everything.

On her way to his study room, she kept staring at the large paintings that were hanging on the wall, most of it was for the late queen, she was such a beautiful lady, and it would've been so great to meet someone like her, she looked like a gentle, kindhearted lady and she is smiling in every picture. Then she passed a big family painting it was the last one, the first person in the picture that her eyes fall on was Ichigo, better yet a young Ichigo, he looks so cute with that huge grin on his face just seeing him smiling like that in the picture make you smile as well and without even knowing, surprisingly he wasn't scowling. Aside from Ichigo there was Isshin standing behind his wife, who was sitting on a chair with infant Karin and Yuzu in her hand.

It was a small happy family.

She shifted her gaze to the door that was about five feet away from her, she sighed; Ichigo from the picture is way different from the Ichigo in the room. He is trying hard to forget about the death of his beloved mother, she still didn't know how she died, but she know that Ichigo was more affected by the death of his mother than anyone else. He is hiding behind the mask of a tough guy, but he is in a deep pain from the inside.

She walked and stood in front of his door, she raised her hand and knocked softly while balancing the bowl in the other, she waited for him to answer and give her the permission to enter, but it didn't come so she knocked again but with more force.

"_Who is it?" his strong voice came from behind the door._

I took a deep breath,"It's me." She bit her lips, yes she was nervous, and will he take revenge for what I did?

_There was a pause of silence at first but then he replayed, "Come in."_

I switch the handle and pushed the door open. He was sitting behind his wooden disk; his nose was buried in packs of paperwork. He glace up then turned back to his work ignoring me completely, couldn't blame him though.

I walk inside examines the room, it was simple and cozy, a big shelf on the side and a fire place at the other, two wooden chairs and one small table in the middle and two bottles of drink on it. She put the bowl on the table and dunks the towel in it, then squeezes it to get the water out of it.

"What are you doing here?" from behind her comes a strong voice that she is very familiar with.

"I came here to check up on you?" she answered without thinking, shit she wasn't sure of what she came here for, why didn't she write something before coming here it would have made things more easer, right? anyway she was going to apologize now but…

heading his way until she was standing beside him, "how are you …errr feeling today Ichigo?"

He stopped and turned to her slowly, the glare he was sending was burning a hole in her head. If look could kill she would be ten feet under the ground, damn the way he was looking at her was making her feels stupid.

"What do you think, Chibi? How do I look to you?" he replayed with a quite but angrily voice, and then went back to his work.

She wants to laugh at his face but she couldn't that would be like adding insult to injury, "Errr… inky?" but when he turned to her again; she couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"Funny, huh?"

After calming down she nodded smiling.

"Oh well, nice to know that I look amusing to you…GET OUT OF HERE." He screamed at her, which made the hair on the back of her neck stand; his voice was so loud she was sure that if there was a mirror in front of him it will shatter.

"Whoa!...calm down … what wrong with you?" she backed away from him, feeling the dangerous aura around his wasn't helping either.

He stood abruptly, he was towering her…well everyone does considering her height.

He was glaring down at her, "you want to know what wrong? I'll tell you." she gulped and moved a step backward, now she was afraid of him, and she didn't like this Ichigo, "I woke up finding my face was used as a sketch paper..."

"W-well…a b-bout…–"she started to stuttered and looks around for some exit to run out of here, but she was interrupted.

Okay so Berry-kun can be scary.

"And of all the inks it had to be the waterproof ink, do you know what that means? It means I had to go to Urahara and show my face to him and the others, not to mention be laughed at by everyone. Do you get it now? Yes, then get the hell out of here" he panting heavily and he was so close she could feel his breathing wash over her face.

"I came here to apologize to you." she looked up at him and took a breath, "I'm really sorry I didn't know what came over me, I probably wasn't thinking back then, and about the ink it was an accident I didn't know it was a waterproof one, I'm so sorry please forgive my foolishness and please let me remove the residue ink trace from your face." her voice was sincere, it was full of guilt.

He sighed and ruffled his orange haired, "apologize accepted" he said in a calm tune, she relaxed–"but…if this happened again… then count yourself dead" she nodded dumbly.

He turned around and headed toward a single chair and sit down waiting for her to come and do her work.

She walked slowly until she was standing beside him, then she raised her free hand and held his face in place, she started to scrap his face with the towel that she held in her other hand.

"Ouch..." he yelped, she was scraping his face hard, he almost thought his skin was losing it color.

"I'm sorry, just wait a minute you baka-berry I'm almost done."

"Don't call me that you Chibi-OW" she was obviously using the scraping thing for her advantage. _That damn midget_.

"Well you stop cursing me in your head strawberry, I can't concentrate?" she said frowning. She looked like a mom scolding the naughty child.

_Oh shit…_

"I did not." he said frowning crossing his hands over his chest.

"Yes you did I heard you." she argued back at him.

"What are you a mind reader?"

"Well, no stupid."

"Then… how did you know what I was saying in my head?"

"You are really an idiot; you actually said the words out loud." She screamed in his face, he sure is back to his old self.

"Oh ... ah have you finished."

"Almost … DONE" she smiled proudly at him, removing the sweat out of her forehead of her hand (even though there was nothing), then putting her hands on her hips

He stood up and went to check his face in the glass window.

"Wow how did you do that? The thing that Urahara gave me didn't work very well, what did you use?"

"Ah…it just water with lemon."

He walked back to her and stood in front of her, her back was to the door then he put his hands over her shoulder, she flinched at the sudden movement but relaxed a minute after.

"Thank you Ru-"

_BAM_

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO"

Suddenly Rukia was thrown on the ground and Ichigo was tackled down by some strange figure.

But all Rukia could see from that person was… purple?

And then …

"S-senna…"

Surprisingly Ichigo knew the foreign figure or should I say the girl.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW…It has been pretty long since my last update but what can you do school is always in the way of fun… and I couldn't write maybe only in weekend. So I'm really sorry for being late and just so you know I'm not leaving this story unfinished and I won't delete it even though the first chapters sucks...hey what can I say I'm not good in English that why I'm slow but it's fine by me if people understand the story ;p**

**I hope you like this chapter. Oh and the next one is already finished but I don't know when will I update it …so please bear with me **

**:: To my reviewers ::**

**Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru: **thanks honey for your review you really makes me happy

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: **oh will that what makes it more interesting I think xp thanks for taking your time to review.

**kyurikochan: **hope you like this one even though it's not that much, thank you for your sweet review

**Wawa:** hehehe ichigo and rukia's relationship is always funny, I'm glad you like the whole story, I'm glad you left a review on it arigatu

**IchiRuki2.0: **no actually **you** made my day with your review it makes me happy ;)

**hitsugayatoshirou1220: **I hope you liked this chapter, and it's nice to think the story is funny ;) and thank you for your review

**RukiHina15: **yeahh rukia is really going to kill you for talking about her drawing so get ready and ask for mercy XDDDDDDDD thanks for your review

**lemonapple27: **thanks for your review I'm glad you liked that chapter I hope you like this one though…

**orangelove: **I'm glad you like it thank you for your nice review

**shnizlefritz: **oh It's fine I don't mind as long as it's you :p it's nice to see that the chapter was for your liking

**AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki: **thanks for passing by I'm glad to know that the chapter was good it makes me happy to see that people are actually reading it ^_*

**gaia08: **thank you for your complement and your going to wait because this story is a bit long…

**falconrukichi: **hey thank you for your wonderful review I hope you like this one arigatu again

**Imou: **thanks I'm glad this story is for your liking ;) thanks also for reviewing

**LittleRuu: **yeahh the last part was also my fav. I enjoyed writing it too I'm glad you like this story honestly I don't care about review that much but its make me happy when people do so thank you for your kind one

******wcyan**: if you didn't notice Ichigo was wearing a hat when he was at the market and It wouldn't be fun to read it the story doesn't have a slight bit of humor don't you think thank for reviewing It's nice to hear new opinions ;)

**::TAKE CARE EVERY BODY::**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **SURPRIZE! A FAST UPDATE! I know, I know I'm shocked myself… but all this update was just to ask you **One Question** I know I could have just wrote it but I didn't want to disappoint some of you cause that how I feel when people do that too ..You just see a new chapter was up in your favorite story and you goes like 'YAAAAAAAYYYY AN UPDATE' but when you click on the story you're like 'WHAT THE FU**?' yeah… yeah, I know that happens a lot to me anyway you'll know what the question is at the bottom of this chapter …

**SOOOOO... JUST HAVE FUN READING! ;)))))) **

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I… I-chigo" the purple haired girl was still hugging Ichigo tightly and its look like she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"S-senna…l-let go…Ooffff" Ichigo was trying to pry her hands off of him, but with no luck.

He was turning from blue to purple…I think he needs oxygen and like right NOW.

Then finally she released him before he loses conscious.

"I missed you so much, Ichigo" she was biting her tremulous bottom lips, while looking at him with her watery yellow eyes. What the hell? The girl was crying river between his legs, and all these tears were for that baka-berry.

"Err …yeah?" the look on his face was utter annoyance. Rukia was happy to see that Ichigo didn't say 'that he missed her too', and she didn't know why but she didn't like seeing him in that position with a girl.

Senna looked up at him with a smile though her tears were still running like two waterfall on each cheek.

"I will never leave you again, never." She said as she buried her face in his chest while clenching to him like dear life.

All that happened with Rukia standing aside staring with wide violet eyes at both of them..Oh and with her mouth open.

Though Ichigo wasn't doing anything, just wanting to get away from Senna by putting his hands on her shoulder and pushing her gently, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"WHAT?" he shouted at her in disbelieve, finally what she said reached his brain, but she lifted her head giving him a very silly look, she was biting her lower lip like she was about to burst into tears again, you could see that from her watery eyes.

"Unbelievable isn't it?"She said with hope and adoration in her eyes.

You bet?

"Ohhhhhhh Ichigo… dear… dear… Ichigo…." Senna jumped at him AGAIN and hugged him AGAIN.

OKAY these two should really stop; they are getting on my nerve.

"AHEM…" Rukia cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

And it did they did turn to her, and they were staring at her like they have never seen her before.

The purple haired girl pointed her finger at Rukia - how rude – as she asked Ichigo.

"Who is that thing Ichigo?"

"Hey I'm not a thing you-" Rukia growl at her, but she didn't finish her sentence because the big strawberry interrupted her.

"Oh that is Rukia my personal maid." While glaring daggers at the peanut sized-girl, in another way he is telling her to shut the hell up.

"Is that so." she was sending dirty glares in Rukia's way which made her feel uneased, "do you have anything else that you need to do here? No? Then get out of here." At this Rukia fixed her with one of her famous Kuchiki glare.

The tension between the two girls was so thick almost suffocating; Ichigo didn't dare to even speak, he knew better than to interfere between two women eye contact fight.

"…."

"…."

It seems that Rukia won, well that what it look like from reading Senna's face.

"Well...What are you waiting for?" said Senna with a disgust tone, raising an eye brow at Rukia, waiting for her to get out of the room; well Senna was acting like she owns the place anyway.

What she said made Rukia really angry, he was sure that her fisted hands will come in contact with Senna's face in a minute.

"Listen you I'm not g–––ammofff" a very familiar and big hand was covering her mouth to prevents her from speaking.

"Hahaha…don't worry Senna, she is getting out of here in a second."

He wrapped his free hand around her waist and dashed to the door carrying her like a potato bag. Outside the room he put her on the floor and looked at her with a deep scowl –as if it wasn't there in the first place– on his face.

"Have you gone mad Rukia, don't you know that what were you going to say to Senna could be the death of you?"

"No and I don't care." She yelled at him, a fire was burning in her eyes, but he got to put her in her place, who knows what Senna could do to her, he has to protect her, she was idiot for talking to Senna like that, she was just a maid for god sake or did she forget that.

"Well you should, I don't want my ass to be kicked by Ishida because of your death." He yelled back, why can't she just listen to him for once, she was so stubborn if she wasn't, they wouldn't be wasting so much time on this topic.

"So you are afraid of Ishida." She crossed her hands over her chest.

He huffed, _oh god how he hate his life_, "You don't get it." He lowered his voice and ran his hand through his wild spiked orange-haired; he was getting frustrated with her.

"Senna is from a big noble family, if you talked to her the way that I think you would… you could be in your grave right now." Or under her grave maybe.

"No I won't... they can't kill Me." _because I'm a noble too…_

"Why are you so sure of it?" Narrowing his eye's in suspects.

"Oh it doesn't matter… so what the name of the noble family she came from?" when she saw the look on his face she know that was getting suspects, so now she is trying to change the subject.

"The Ukitake's, she is here instead of Juushirou-san." He said while scratching his head.

"When will she go back to her land?"

He shrugged but answered her anyway, "At the end of the ball." he groaned showing his annoyance, he doesn't hate the girl, he just can't handle her, and she is so clingy.

"Until that day put her about 5 kilometers away from me, or you will be the one to eat it." She said angrily and her eyes were becoming almost dark blue, she had one of her hands on her hips and the other one was pointed at him. She was sending him a glare that could turn a young man's hair in to white.

But he was not wavered by that, he got used to it.

"I'll try my best." giving her a smile as he said that, trying to ease the tension that was still in the air, and it really did.

"You better or else."

And with that she left him alone dealing with Senna.

Oh how he hates his shitty luck, he preferred getting hit by the violet eyed girl than walking around with the purple haired one.

**XXX**

After the last clashing that happened between Senna and Rukia in Ichigo's study room and after her talk with Ichigo yesterday it's finally the Masquerade ball night. She had never seen him again, well no that's not true, she saw him a couple of times but didn't get the chance to speak to him or even be in his presence, and she wasn't going to lie she had missed him dearly, she couldn't believe that a day without arguing with Ichigo would be this stressful. Most of the time she would see him with Senna walking side by side in the garden smiling happily mostly Senna but never Ichigo, he would just nod his head whenever she speaks, it seems like she forced him to walk with her.

She even heard that he had gone with that purple-haired girl to the market because she wants to buy some stuff for her like ribbons, shoes and other silly stuff. all that made her heart ache because she remember that was what she did with Ichigo too when they went together, that is until she saw Ichigo's tired face and he told her that he would never go near Senna for the rest of the upcoming night of the ball before he go to sleep.

Will that has nothing to do with the problem we have now and the problem that was called by the name of Rangiku Matsumoto.

Rukia was in Rangiku and Momo's bedroom just so you know…

"WHAT?"

"You heard me..." here comes the voice of Matsumoto Rangiku that will never be a good presage.

"No way, have you lost your mind I'm not going."

"Yes you are… "

"But why me?" I was trying to give her one of my puppy eyes dog but that will never work on her.

"Because you look like a noble and no one will doubt you, oh and by the way you look cute, but use that face on someone else."

"B-but I have work to do..."

"Stop whining like a child we don't have time… we have to go down and do our jobs."

"So unfair" she crossed her hands over her chest angrily, she was forced to wear one of her dresses and go to the ball to help getting Senna off of Ichigo. It seems like no one liked her and she can't blame them the girl was so rude and clingy, she was always with Ichigo never leaving his side, whenever Rukia sees them together her blood will start to boil and she didn't exactly know why she felt this way, she couldn't be feeling jealousy could she? I mean it just Ichigo nothing important, right?

Most of the time she would see the announce on Ichigos face when that dummy girl call him, that somehow made her a little bit happy to know that he didn't feel comfortable for Senna to be this close to him, not to mention the girl seemed to like him but he was too stupid to notice that, just like with Orihime. She felt sad for the two girls even though she has never been in love but she was sure that one sided-love is very painful.

Some people are very obstinate they keep trying and trying to empress that person even though they knew deep inside that he won't restore their feelings.

Then there was a soft knock on the door of her bedroom…

It was Momo and she was holding something in her hands, it looked like a jewelry box or something.

"Here I brought this thing with me; I thought we might need it..." Momo said smiling once she saw the curious look on Rukia's face.

"Good job Momo-chan. now let's get started"

"Guys, is it really necessary, I mean do I have to do it?"

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan but _we _are depending on you so don't let us down."

"What do you mean by 'We'?" now she was confuse.

"I meant Ishida-san, Hisagi-kun, Momo, me, and _Ichigo_…."

_Ichigo…_

**XXX**

Ishida was sitting on a bench in the garden with his other friends, Orihime who was sitting beside him, Hisagi who was standing in front of them and beside him was a the gentle giant Chad. He brought them here to ask for their help, not for him of course but for Ichigo, after what happened between him and Senna, he got bored and annoyed so he asked him to put her away from him all the three nights at the ballroom.

"So what your problem?" said Hisagi as he look around in confuse, he know that Ishida isn't one for a chit-chat, there is defiantly something going on in that head on his.

Ishida adjusted his glasses then start to explain, "Well basically it is not my problem it's Ichigo's he-"

"Is something wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" he turned to the person who had interrupted him to see the worry written all over her face. he gave her a cold glace that shut her up, as much as he likes her, he is not going to let her root for Ichigo he'll talk to her when he finish everything.

"As I was saying Ichigo needs our help to….ahem…gets Senna off of him tonight"

He noticed that Hisagi tensed when he mentioned the purple haired girl…

humm interesting…

"So I decided that you two are going to join the gang and attend the ball with us" looking them in the eyes, Chad was Chad he didn't say anything, but Hisagi was sweating and biting on his lower lips like he want to say something, so he decided to ask about what was bothering him, after all this is not Hisagi that he was used to see and talk too.

"Something wrong Hisagi-san?" said Ishida raising an eyebrow questioning him.

"I don't think I should go I have a lot of things to do."

"Forget about your work now, I'll let someone take care of it…"

Hisagi nodded his head and didn't say anything, he didn't complain…yet.

"Now I'll tell you what you need to do at the party."

First he turned to Chad, "you are to watch over Ichigo, no one knows but there could be someone in Ballroom who wants to harm him, so keep your eyes open."

"Hum" grunt and nodded his head.

"Hisagi you mission is to handle Senna."

"WHAT? I-I c-c-can't d-do that…." He started to stutter and speak some kind of none sense.

"Yes you can, just use your charm and pull her out of Ichigo's sight, is that clear."

The two of them nodded and wait for him to finish.

"Then you shall take the rest of the day off, I'll send the suit for both of you, be ready at 7 'clock" he said in a staid voice while checking the time in his pocket watch that was in his hand.

And with that they left him alone with the women Inoue Orihime, he ignored her first and instead of getting up he start to write on the book that he always has in his hand, he was thinking of how to tell her this, he was nervous but nobody can tell, no one was very close to him anyway, even his friend Ichigo sometimes has a hard time dealing with him, but he would just brush him off and keep on doing his work perfectly.

Now and somehow he got the courage to finally claim what is his… **how corny** let's put it in another way shall we… he finally got the courage to talk to Orihime about her obsession –he like calling it obsession and not love cause it wasn't- which goes by the name Kurosaki Ichigo and pull that little cloud out of her eyes that prevent her from seeing the realty which was that she can never be with Ichigo, 'cause he seems to have fond his special and only one girl, and everyone knows who is she, even Orihime herself knows that.

"Ano…Ishida-kun…what do you want me to do for Kurosaki-kun?" tilting her head to the side and looked at him with question mark popping from her head, and her gray eyes were so wide, so cute~ I just want to kiss her now– get a grab Ishida it's not the time to think of this.

"Ah... No you are….you are…" He was such a coward…why can't he say it and get over with.

"yesssss…?" she was trying to pull the words out of his mouth, he was taking too long, she thought with a frown.

"Will you…will you be my partner tonight? What do you say?"

Her eyes widened in shock she didn't expect that from him. What should she say? Should she say yes? But she was planning on going with Kurosaki-kun, she was going to dress perfectly and meet him in front of his room and tells that she will join him; he can never refuse her like that right? But maybe that wasn't good… what if Senna-chan already asked him? imagine how would I look when he says that he was going with Senna and she was a bit late? How embarrassing, she would defiantly cry if that actually happened.

But now what? She was torn; go or not to go with Ishida-kun?

She took a glance at her friend who was looking at her eagerly and impatiently waiting for her replay, his eyes were so full of hope and at the same time there was fear as he looks at her, fear of what? Rejection…? She didn't know, but something was for sure…he will defiantly be crashed just like her when Kurosaki-kun had rejected her, which was really painful, she don't want anyone to feel how it was like to be in one-sided love. So she decided she is going to say yes she can't deny him, he was a good friend not just that he was noble and handsome too, and more important he listen to her and respect her that was all she wants so why not? Maybe this was her chance to be happy and the time to finally set Kurosaki-kun free from her mind; and she could see herself being happy together with Ishida-kun.

Smiling widely she said, "Yes… I gladly accept." she could see the happiness shine in his eyes, now she was glad that she agreed to go with him. She could feel it; she had made the right decision.

"R-really- I mean thank you." he gave her a smile a genuine smile; nobody had seen this smile from him but her.

And she will be the only woman that he will show this smile to.

**XXX**

Rangiku-san had already finished dressing her up. At first she was suffering an inability to choose which dress Rukia should wear? Rukia told her it was easy; just choose the first dress that your eyes fall on. But no she wants the dress to match Ichigo's suit, so she sent Momo to go and take a fast peek at Ichigo and see what color he was wearing. The strange thing is that how can Rangiku be sure that Ichigo was decent and not nude there? Anyway when Momo came back they were whispering not letting me hear anything.

In the end she picked out a long light-Beige silk dress that shows off Rukia's shoulders, it firmly fitted her upper body, flaunting her feminine assets and her small waist. Then it flows elegantly down in a full skirt reaching the floor. The front of the bust was embroidered with gold; a Bright Red see through sash warped around the waist and was held by a silver piece from each side, another red sash was attached to the front line of the bust by another silver pin and roll behind her neck to come back to and attached to the front line of the bust by another silver pin then it flows freely down her hands.

Rukia liked the dress very much it was her first time trying it.

It was six in the evening when Rangiku started doing her hair and Momo was putting a red paint over her full lips.

"Momo-chan… Do you have to put this?" whined Rukia when she realized that her lips became sticky.

"Why yes of course Rukia-chan it make your lips more tempting." Momo smiled widely as she add another layer of the red paint on Rukia's lower lip.

"I don't like it." She was trying to wipe it with a tissue, but Momo was holding her wrist.

"And I don't care, stop it Rukia-chan." she scolded her, slapping her hand away.

"No I won't"

"You're being stubborn."

"STOP IT YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO WORK HEAR." Yelled a frustrated Rangiku, they were being a pain in the ass and she was trying to work on Rukia's hair, but the two idiots keep moving, obstructing her work.

"H-hai R-Rangiku-sama." They both stopped moving and whispered quietly trying not to erase her anger, after all its hard to deal with angry Rangiku.

Momo turn around and took something from the vanity and hand it to Rukia. It was a matching silk wrist length gloves.

"You forget to wear these" smiling sweetly, Rukia thanked her and put the gloves on, "oh and I have another thing to show you." Momo turned around and opened a drawer and get something from it, the only thing that Rukia could see was Momo's back and …a white ribbon? When the dark-haired girl turned around, Rukia knew now what was she holding, it was a mask.

"Here you go." she handed the mask to Rukia, who held and admired it, it was a white half mask and it was ornate in gold with two white feathers on the side. It was perfect no one will know who she was, besides it goes with everything she wears.

Rukia smiled up at her friend and said, "It's very beautiful, thank you Momo-chan!"

Momo chuckled, "I bought it yesterday just for you."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you"

"Don't mention it"

Now what she wants to think about is how will they get her to the main ballroom? And what was she suppose to be doing there? Rangiku didn't even bother to explain _everything_ to her, okay maybe she didn't ask but come on she was shocked, but she'll have to wait until she finish working on her hair, she was taking too long but who could blame her, Rukia's hair was short so it was hard to do anything with it. Anyway this whole thing must have something to do with Ichigo because Rangiku said something about counting on her and getting Senna off of him? What the hell does that means? Rangiku get an explanation to do.

"And….FINISH." finally! I almost thought that she had lost her voice; it was unusual to see Matsumoto quiet for a long time.

Rangiku held the mirror to her friend and asked, "What do you think Rukia-chan? Do you like it?" hope was written all over her face.

Rukia let out a gasp when she looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was twisted to a chignon in the back, with soft tendrils curling gracefully on her nape and on the sides of her face, there was a white Gardenia on the right side of her hair. This girl wasn't her in the mirror this must be somebody else, it has been a long time since she felt like she is royalty, it feels so foreign to her, she almost forget what it feels like to be 'The Lady Kuchiki Rukia' again.

"Come on; don't tell me you don't like it?" Rangiku whined, she is so impatient, can't she see that I'm in shock at what she turned me to, not that I'm complaining I like the way I look…oh and remind me to remove that lip paint when Momo is out of the room… and don't try to say it looks good on me, I hate it I will never let anyone put it on my lips.

"You did a wonderful job, I don't recognize myself now, I look so different and in a good way, thank–––"the next thing I know is that my face was pushed between Rrangiku's large breast.

"Oh I'm so happy and so proud of myself..." I heard her says from above me, I was struggling to get out of her grab, but she was holding me so tight, I can see my whole life flashed before my eyes. Was this the end of my pretty young life? Is that the end of the last Kuchiki member? Dying in Rangiku's breast? Well that's unforgiveable and sucks too. In the end I was saved by the very sweet Momo.

"Rangiku-san stop that you are going to kill her."

"b-but…"

"Hands off NOW." Right after this, she let go of me, I immediately took a deep breath, and start to gasp for air. Thank you god for sending Momo here, I promise I will not try and remove the red lip paint ever, that is of course till the _end_ of the night.

"Rukia-chan now we have to go, you will be staying here until I or Momo come and gets you down so no one must sees you, okay?"

I shrugged, that will be fine by me "Sure…"

And the room was quite again. I walked to my night stand and unlocked the lower drawer; I took out a beautiful not too small golden jewelry box, I look at it, this brings a lot of memories, my mom, Byakuya nii-sama, the palace and my home land. Strange such a thing that was given to me by my mother reminds me of a lot of things, I miss home. I want to go back but that will be stupid, seeing as I'm the last Kuchiki I don't want to put my people in danger better yet the people I love.

I wander will I ever go back and see my home even for the last time.

Aggh I shouldn't be thinking like that, I'm being very week. I should have some faith that one day Renji will come get me back home and make everything better for the people, I feel guilty for leaving though.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

Finally I opened the box and took out a Ring and put it on my Middle finger, it was the royal ring every noble woman owns one that has their royal family symbol engraved on it. She glace at the other jewelry but she quickly closed the box she didn't want to put anything fearing that Momo or Rangiku will see it and start to get suspicions and ask questions that she didn't want to answer _now_, she didn't even answer when they asked her about the dresses.

She put the box back on it place and locked the drawer, she went to the bed and sit there waiting for someone to knock on her door…

This is so boring but I guess I'll just have to wait.

**XXX**

"So where are we going?"

"Isn't that the Kurosaki palace?"

"Yes… it's the young king's birthday"

"Why are you taking us with you then?"

"Just in case, so keep your eyes open and if you see our prey report to me immediately..."

"Hai."

**XXX**

He was happy. He couldn't stop smiling, and he felt like his face was going to spilt into two, his face was hurting him now but he didn't give a damn 'cause everything was going great just like his plan, getting Senna out of Ichigo's way, having planning to make Rukia Ichigo's partner to get _him_ out of his ass. Ichigo didn't say anything about needing help but he could see desperation in his eyes, maybe because he wasn't spending his time with the person he likes and feel comfortable with.

Ishida had just finished dressing in his white and light blue suit, (he liked the white color it's his favorite and it makes him feel at ease) and he put on his white mask after taking off his glasses and placing it in his pocket. He only uses his glasses to read (which was all the time), but he is able to see without it.

He was ready to go and meet Orihime so they can go together to the ball just like what they'd planned; they had spent so much time together and it was the happiest time of his life aside from trying to get him to taste one of her weird recipe after taking one bite he ran to a near bush and vomit after that he throw her food away when she was in the kitchen bringing water, when she came back he told her that he ate it all which was the stupidest answer ever because the next thing he knows she started to cook every meal for him and everyone around the table were laughing their asses out. All in all it was the worst thing that he'd ever taste; he after that told her what kind of food he likes and taught her the _proper_ way to make it, he didn't tell her that her foods sucks, he after all didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He was now standing in front of her bedroom, he knock on the door and heard some ruffle and movement from the other side of the door and an 'I'm coming' shout, then the door handle started to turn and the door was wide open it's like everything was in a slow motion, and there she was the person that hunt his thoughts…

Orihime was standing before him wearing a blue cyan dress that hugged her chest and waist nicely it was also ornamented with silver, then it flows down in a full skirt; the sleeves were long and cut to show off her fair shoulders, around her neck was an elegant white gold necklace that has a Graff Blue Diamond in the middle and she finished her look with a matching earrings. Her hair was down and it was curled at the end, she had a silver hair clip holding one of her bangs to the side of her head.

"What do you think, Ishida-kun" a she asked shyly, he could see that she was blushing and she look so cute.

He was speechless, what to tell her? After seeing her like that he felt like he should change and wear a black suit, he felt so out of place, Oh God, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Orihime." He said smiling nervously.

"Thank you Ishida-kun and you look really good too." I don't think so…

"Thank you and please call me Uryuu." She nodded happily.

"Shall we go now?" he smiled and mention for her to take his arm.

She smiled meekly and placed her delicate hand in the crook of his arm and together, the pair headed toward the main ballroom.

**XXX**

She was in her own world when a she heard a light knock on her door that had pulled her out of her trace of thoughts, she was startled at first but after hearing a familiar voice she let out a sigh of relief.

When she opened the door she saw Momo standing there before her, she was looking from side to side making sure that the hall was clear she then turned to Rukia and mention for her to follow, Rukia took her mask and place it over her eyes then brace it by knotting the line of the two ribbons together to the back of her head, at the same time trying not to ruined her hair.

She walked silently behind Momo who was heading out side toward the garden from the back of the palace, she would stop each time to check if there were servants around then keep going after finding no one. The look on her face was telling away her feelings, she was nervous, worried, she looks tired, her bangs were falling over her eyes, she would huff and push them away.

Finally she stopped at a veranda that had stairs at each side. She had never been here before, when she looked up she saw a large door it was opened, she could hear music coming from the inside and other voices of people laughing and talking, which means the ball was held there.

Then I heard Momo hissed at me asking me to come closer.

"Look Rukia you are to go there and act like you are one of the nobles..." Rukia nodded _this_ _is easy to do, "_I know It's hard but try,then go around and find Ichigo you are to stay with him and not leave his side"

She nodded again then suddenly stopped…

"WHAT NO WAY." She yelled making an X shape with her hands, oh no, she is not going to babysit him all the night, she wouldn't handle it.

"Sshhhh not so loud, you are just going to be with him so that Senna won't clung to him, don't tell him who you are, if he ask then just try and change the subject okay?" she was whispering loudly while turning around to check the place.

"Yes…but one last thing? Are you sure about this?" the hesitation was evident in her voice.

"Yes it was after all Ishida's plan, oh and by the way he will be there to help you, now go"

I throw at her one last glace hoping that she'll change her mind but there was nothing of that in her eyes, she seems determined on not letting me out of her sight until I am inside the ballroom, when there was no backing off. I picked up my skirt then I took a step after step until I found myself in front of the large door, suddenly I started to feel nervous and my hands were sweating, and I began to have some doubts. What if I screwed up? What if I trip and fall all over my face? It will be so embarrassing; I'll differently disgrace our family name if that happened. No I can't let that get to me I'm Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchikis do everything right.

I turned around, when Momo saw the doubt in my eye she mouthed 'you can do it' then wink and gave me a thumb up while smiling widely, she won't admit it but she was worried too.

I smiled back at her.

I took a deep breath, straighten my back, _yes I can do it_. With that I took my first step inside the scary as hell ballroom…

* * *

**A/N: **OKAY GUY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :))))))

**Now for my question:**_**do you want me to write all the three nights of the Masquerade Ball? Or just write one night then summarize the others?**_

Tell me what you want by voting in the poll on my profile… ;)

**NOW FOR MY LOVABLE REVIEWERS **

**teshichan****:** thank you I'm glad you like the chapter even if it wasn't that much :/

**Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru****:** My dear friends how are you I'm glad my story could make people happy well that what every writer want oh by the way I miss you like HELL ;DDDD

**falconrukichi****:** well Rukia felt guilty for what she did and she know Ichigo will never hurt a women that why she was confident that she won't get punished ;D you know how Rukia and getting out of trouble she has her ways, thanks for reviewing ;))))

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius****:**I think I answered you request even before asking of course I won't let ichigo like her I hate this girl (I'm sorry Senna's fans) THANKS FOR REVIEWING ;333

**hinataellis****:** Oh I'm sooooo going to tell your friend about you bwaahhahahahah god I'm so mean xppp… thanks honey for reviewing ;))))

**IchiRuki2.0****:** we are so not fighting over that are we? Because if we are then you're on XDDDDD we will be going on to no end hahaha I could just imagine that XDDDDD THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW…

**kyurikochan****:** YUP I'm glad you're happy I'm happy too because of your review ;)))) so thank you

**gaia08: **oh well somebody is patient XDDDD I'm happy that you haven't given up on reading this story,,,, so thank you very much

**Marked Warrior: **thanks for the complement and for reviewing…:)))

**Shnizlefritz:**yeah an angry berry with red face it fits him hehehe I'm glad you liked the previous chapter ;3333

**hitsugayatoshirou1220:** thank you for reviewing and I'm happy that the chapter was for your liking ;)))

**RukiHina15: **you should use the word 'interesting' now Ah-Ha because the next chapter will be a great one…. sooo be on the look out for it.

**dArKnItEsRoSe****:** thank you for all your complements It's makes me happy to hear what others think well the purple thing is Senna from Memories of nobody the first bleach movie if you didn't know her then just Google her name ….thank you for your sweet review

**Wawa:** yeahh tell me about it I feel guilty for keeping you waiting sorrryyyyy and yeah English is not my native language I think you could tell from the way of my poor writing style XDDDDD thanks for taking some of your time to review ;3333

**xXBleachluverXx****:** yeahhh now Rukia is jealous of Senna because she is spending a lot of time with Ichigo hehehehe …thank you for reviewing :333

**orangelove:**thank you I'm glad to see that like the story it's make me happy x33333

**fanfictionjunky****:** thank you reading my story I hope you weren't disappointed in this chapter :DDDD THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR NICE REVIEW X33333333

**::TAKE CARE EVERY BODY::**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:****HI everyone! Miss me? ;pp it has been a while and again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting though I'm sure you got used to this XDD …any way here is the masquerade ball chapter what a coincident this chapter match Ichigo's birthday to bad I couldn't update it on the same day …(sorry for being late Ichigo, Happy Birthday !)**

**OHH and Mari-chan (Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru) thank you so much ^^ for editing this chapter for me, love you my friend ;]**

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 17**

There were already a lot of people when he first entered the ball room. He was surprised and started to think, just how many noble houses did Ishida invite? God, they keep on coming every 5 minutes. When he walked in, some people that he knew came up to him to say hello and compliment about how great party it was and of course don't forget the 'happy birthday, your highness' how stupid I feel like such a small kid.

Some of them were Retsu Unohana-san, an old woman who has a long black hair and was wearing a white dress while holding a Colombian mask in her hand, Shunsui Kyoraku, who was as usual holding a drink in his left hand and an embarrassed Nanao Ise in the right hand, he was wearing a black suit and a pink mask! Nanao was wearing a navy blue dress. It was actually look good on her but she wasn't wearing a mask. The others were Toshiro Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, and old man Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

Actually there were others but... uhm, he doesn't remember their names.

But he does remember his family. He caught Karin in her dark green dress dancing with Toshiro, Yuzu in a light pink dress and was dancing with some fair haired kid. He couldn't help but to notice how different they were despite them being twins. His father was nowhere to be seen, probably fooling around with some of his friends. He also saw Urahara, who was trying to flirt with some strange ladies in front of a very pissed Yoruichi, Oh man he is in a deep shit, he should be asking for mercy later that is if he lived long to see the sunrise. Kaien was also nowhere to be found defiantly making out with Miyako. The bastard, he didn't even bothered to say 'Hi' I'll deal with him later, and as for the old hag Kukaku and her idiot of a brother Ganju, he didn't know where they were actually. He didn't even waste the time to search for them in the crowd.

I finally got tired from going around and talking to people so I went to a chair at the end of the room. It was only for me so no one was sitting on it. I stretched my leg and put my head on my palm and tried to relax, I watched as couples started to dance in the middle of the room. Strange everyone has a date aside from me and that nerd scratch the last line because he just came in with Inoue Orihime by his side and she was holding his elbow, humm? So he finally got the courage to ask her, what took him so long anyway? Come to think of it, what the hell is he wearing? Oh god this is so embarrassing, I know I know I'm not the one wearing it but still he is heading my way. Thank you very much Ishida now what are people going to say about me? He is a friend with someone that doesn't know how to pick real clothes? But hey why do I care, sure they are going to talk about Ishida and not me, right?

I hope so.

They both bowed down when they were standing in front of me, they didn't have to do it, I'll make sure to talk to them about the bowing thing after the party, I mean come on they are my friends they should be kicking my ass and smack me in the head. Okay maybe I went too far.

"Yo, Ishida so you are finally here I've been waiting for… errr you?" I tried not to laugh my ass out at his look and at the suit he was wearing, though Inoue look fairly pretty tonight.

"Liar, you weren't. I can read it all in your face! You are laughing at me! You son of a-"

I had to interrupt him, because if I didn't he would of course keep going on and on tell the end of the night, "Hello Orihime you look really nice, how come you are with that nerd tonight?"

Ishida was boiling at the side, his face was glowing red, a steam was coming out of his ears and he was also biting his lip all because he was interrupted and insulted in front of his woman "Oh please Kurosaki-kun don't say such a mean thing about Ishida-kun. He is a real gentleman to me." She whined and gripped Ishida's hand trying to defend him, and the guy was now blushing hard, how amusing, I will tease him about it later.

"T-thank y-you Orihime-san." he stuttered adjusting his mask trying to hide his blushing face from the red haired woman, and it sure did.

"No problem at all, come on Uryu dance with me, oh see you later Kurosaki-kun." she said then grabbed Ishida and dragged him after her.

"Yeah bye- OH SHIT no not her!" He moaned and turned around trying to hide his face with his hand, but no that was stupid of him because his chair was high and not to mention his hair, he took a glance at the enemy between his fingers to see her heading happily towards him, shit she had seen him. Oh yeah you don't know who he was talking about. It was that purple haired girl 'SENNA'. She was after him. He assumed that she wanted to dance with him. Why didn't he accept the invitation and dance with one of the noble women? Well you can't blame him he had only one girl that he wanted to dance with and she was not going to be here so he decided to not dance at all.

But now he really needs to get a partner.

"Ichigo, this way." I followed the voice to find Chad standing not too far away but behind a group of females, he beckoned to me to follow behind him, and I did. I trusted Chad to save me from that devil, we walked- actually we ran between group of people and dancing couple until we get to the grand staircase that will lead us to the second floor where some people were talking or looking at the dancing ones. When we get there he took me to the far end, then he asked me to wait there. I watched him turn around and get down to the first floor again. I saw that he was heading towards Ishida, who was dancing with Orihime. I had to laugh at him. He looked so stupid in that white suit of his. When Chad was behind him he whisper something in Ishida's ear, seeing Ishida's expression changed from calm to alert. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at that, now he wandered what had Chad told him.

What are you up to Ishida?

Then he felt someone bumped into him.

**XXX**

The place was big- No it was huge, bright lights danced everywhere, lovely music being played that you can also hear it from outside of the ball room, she was dazzled by the eye-catching gold-leaf ceiling that reflex the light, the large crystal chandelier that was hanging in the middle of the ceiling. How did they lit the candles on it she didn't know! Also there was eight massive columns of Marble, four on each side of the room. She moved to the beige wooden rail so she could see the first floor and she let out a gasp. The sight was wonderful. In the middle of the room, people in different shape of cloth and colors were dancing harmonically to the rhythm of music. She smiled when she caught sight of Ishida and the Inoue girl dancing with the others. Well they were wearing masks but you can't miss Inoue's orange hair.

Her eyes started to wander around trying to locate Ichigo's place, but she didn't see any mop of spiky orange-haired. Where was he? Shouldn't he be in here? After all it's his party isn't it? He probably run away. What did you expect from him anyway? After all he hated parties.

She started to walk but her eyes were fixed on the dancing couples, smiling in happiness. It seemed like it wasn't a bad idea coming here. She might have fun and get to know some friendly people-

THUD!

"Aw..."

She had just bumped into some stranger; she didn't see the person's face because he was tall and she know she was the one who wasn't looking in front of her, so she just bow down and started to apologize.

"Oh my god I'm sorry please forgive me." she said quickly and shut her eyes tightly feared to see an angry face; she didn't want to deal with that now.

"Don't worry about it lady, its fine no harm done. Just be careful next time." From the voice, she could tell that the person she bumped was actually a man. When she looked up at the victim, she let out a shriek and fell down on her butt from shock.

She heard him laugh from above.

"Ichi-Y-your highness-s, you scared the shit out of me you know." She said angrily while crossing her hands on her chest and glared at him, but seeing him looking at her with those amber eyes. It was like he can see her soul and the panic that she started to feel when he looked at her, the fear of getting caught. What if he knew who she was? She will be in a deep shit.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I-I-I-" she started to stutter, shit. What will she say? He is going to find out…he is going to find out. Damn you to hell Ishida for dragging me in to this.

"Hmm… have we met before?" He asked again and took a step after step getting closer to her; she was frozen in her place while her eyes were locked with his rich ones, she couldn't look away from them. It was like some force was pinning her in this spot.

When his hand was in front of her face trying to remove her mask, she was able to hear her brained shouting at her to get her lazy and heavy ass away from him, so she pushed his hand away and took a step back.

"I-I don't know ...m-maybe s-somewhere." she better come up with something or-

"ICHIGOOOOO..." a far voice came from behind him… That voice… that annoying voice they both knew very well, so without even looking behind, Ichigo took her hand and dragged her to the opposite direction. They hide behind one of the large columns, watching Senna, yes Senna, as she turned around trying to find Ichigo, until Shuuhei appeared in front of her then he started to talk to her about something they were too far away from them to hear it, but in the end he took her by the arm and leaded her to the stairs probably having a dance with her, but by the look of it she was going to kill him with the daggers she was sending from her eyes, anyway I'll pray for Shuuhei to be alive at the end of the party.

She heard Ichigo sigh in relief besides her. Then an idea popped up in her mind, she was going to confirm something.

"What's wrong? Do you know that girl?" she asked looking at Ichigo with a scowl, her face was showing clear annoyance.

"Yes." he sighed half heartedly. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to embarrass her so he answered.

"What is she to you?" she asked still narrowing her eyes and kept her glare on.

If your answer is wrong Ichigo, you will be dead.

"Nothing she is just a pain in the ass..." his scowl was as usual on place but it was deeper now.

Nice answer Ichigo and it seems like you don't talk properly even with noble people, this is just like you.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by some noises that were coming from behind us. When I turned my head around, I saw a group of girls giggling and whispering while staring at Ichigo, then one of the girls was pushed towards him and she looked shyly at him then to the floor. Oh come on, shouldn't she be looking at him in the eyes?

"Amm ... K-kurosaki-sama. will you dance with me?" she asked bravely, her face was still red like tomato, but she got some nerve to ask him that. I glanced at Ichigo wanting to see what will he say or do, will he accept her or turn her down? From the look of it he himself didn't know what to do.

This seems to be getting long so I took the time to check him out- I mean to make sure that he was wearing something nice and from the look of it he was. his hair was still spiky and ORANGE, he was wearing a black mask it was all black no decoration no feathers just simple black, and he was also wearing a black suit, the jacket was closed to the side by a silver pin, it has a red and silver lines at the right side, a silver line at the edge of the neck and the sleeves. It looked really good on him.

Now I see why the girls are looking and coming at him.

"Errr..." he then looked at me with those shiny amber eyes. I know what was he asking for, but hell I'm not going to help his ass, so I looked away from his face, I could feel the heat rush to my face because he was sending glares one after the other on my way.

But when I sneaked side glances at him I saw a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Oh-uh…should I run before it's too late…?

"Actually ladies I'm very sorry to say this but I already have a partner here, and she will be really mad if I danced with someone else." His smirk widened if that was even possible and somehow I didn't see when his hand encircled my waist and pulling me toward him. I let out a gasp and looked at him with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but he saw me and the next thing I know I was wincing in pain. The nerve of that bastard he was pinching my exposed arm trying to shut me up.

It hurts, so I took his hand from behind me and dig my nails in it, I felt him tugging at his hand trying to free it from my vice-like grip.

That's what you get for hurting my soft lovely skin, jerk.

He groaned and finally he was free, he started to threw curses at me under his breath, I heard something like 'bitch, I'm gonna remove your nails from these dirty fingers.' I kept quite ignoring him for now while flashing a fake smile at the girls.

I could feel every girl who heard what Ichigo said glared at me and wished that somehow the earth would open and swallow me deep down, but I just held my head high and looked at them like they were much lower than me; they deserved it for looking at me that way.

"Have a great night!" he said waving at the ladies.

Then he pulled me with him and started to walk toward the stairs. I keep throwing him a questioning look but he was ignoring me, Ichigo was a really different person with others, he was kind and well-mannered just how kings act… wait he was a king but he was someone else when he's with me, he always curse and argue like a kid, even the way he talks and walks, this was just so strange? But I don't know if it was a bad or a good thing? Maybe… maybe it's a good thing that he acts like that in my presence it means that he is comfortable with me showing his true color to only me.

But that doesn't make me feel special, no, not at all; calling me a midget doesn't make me feel special in a good way.

Sigh… Now I'm bound to be with him until the end of the evening.

**XXX**

I pulled that strangely familiar girl with me downstairs; she seemed to be in her own world. Her eyes that he could see from the holes of her mask were quite distant and did he say familiar? god why can't he remember her? She has this kind of comforting aura around her that he know immediately she wasn't going to criticize him or anything of that kind and he liked that, he also felt relief and at ease of her presence.

She looked so small and naive but if you look in her beautiful amethyst eyes, those alluring eyes, you'll know that she wasn't an easy or innocent person, her eyes were where you'll find her soul open but it was a mystery soul, like she had seen or witness something that you haven't, her eyes only were a whole puzzle that's waiting for solution- He felt a tug on his sleeves, he blinked once, twice then he found the indigo eyes that he was thinking about a minutes ago staring back at him with confusion writing all over them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry was evident in his voice; he stopped to look at her, searching her eyes for some answer to his question, but she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing..." she said giving him one of her shiny smiles.

"Okay then, shall we dance..." he said smirking while holding his hands for her to take, she nodded and took it eagerly; it has been a while since she last danced.

He held her right delicate hand in his and placed his left hand on her waist then he pulled her tightly against his body, while her left hand was on his upper arm (he was too tall for her that was why she couldn't place it on his shoulder). When they were comfortable with each other, they took a step together and started to dance harmonically to the soft music, with step after step together until they were in the middle of the crowd dancing fast as the music gets too but gracefully at the same time, they didn't look like two people dancing together but they looked like one, moving at the same time it was like they were connected to each other. Both of them were in one world, staring deep in each other's eyes trying to read the other's feelings and understand them. Warm amber eyes that held passion that could mostly melt a mountain of snow, curiosity, pain, and the past that was buried depth in the soul. Dark amethyst eyes that froze heaven and earth if it could, blocks of ice form inside them shielding any kind of mystery secret that hid behind them.

They weren't aware of the glances that people keep throwing their way; some reflect admiration, jealousy, envy, and curiosity. Many people were whispering trying to figure out who was the girl that was dancing with their lovable king; the young ladies were biting on their handkerchief while tears ran down from their eyes like waterfall, murmuring about how their handsome king was slipping from their hands in front of them and of course they were glaring daggers at Rukia. Inoue and Ishida also saw them together. Inoue was surprised to see her friend dancing with someone for the first time on his birthday party and for sure she didn't know that the one who was dancing with him was none other than his personal maid, the Chappy obsessed, Rukia. Ishida was as usual patting himself on the back for being so clever and having a sharp vision, he kept the information about Rukia for himself, while a smirk wouldn't leave his face; well he was happy with how his plan turned out.

Senna and Shuuhei were dancing together or more like fighting with each other. They looked like a fierce dog and a helpless master, to be more precise, Senna was the…Ahmm… the dog and Shuuhei was the helpless master. She was trying to get out of his grasp and lunge at Rukia, wanting to rip her into small pieces with her teeth all that because she was dancing with her sweetheart Ichigo, while on the other hand Shuuhei was cursing his luck and Ishida for getting him in this situation. He was trying to calm her down and hold her still, attempting on convincing her to leave Ichigo alone and dance like a human being with HIM.

Suddenly Ichigo broke the eye contact with the Chibi girl he was dancing with; he looked around him to see Ishida and Inoue together smiling and dancing in the middle of the crowd, but no he felt something else too it was… dark, crazy and strong… He can feel it, and it was too close to comfort. Finally and to his horror the source of his fear was almost ten or seven feet away from him, with yellow mad eyes and a purple like eggplant hair trying to get to him but the dark haired male was holding her back. He shuddered as he looked at her, damn she was scary.

"What's wrong, you seems tense to me baka-berry?" he was startled by a harsh voice that came from the dwarf. It seemed like she felt the way he felt a minutes ago so she too was staring at the beast now. "Ehh? What's wrong with her? She looks––"

"–mad." He finished the sentence for her not tearing his eye from the brutal creature, "I think we should run for our lives before it's too late." Turning his gaze to the short lady he was holding in his hands, not even waiting for her to respond he took a hold of her wrist and dashed through the crowd of dancing couple. He took one last look back to see the eggplant beast scribing Shuuhei on his cheeks a line *cough* lines *cough* of blood begin to run down from the wound.

Poor Shuuhei, he was a strong guy, remind me to say that in his funeral. Hey you need to sacrifice once in a while, right?

It was very difficult to run between the huge crowds in the dance floor, colliding with some people not to mention stepping on some of the noble women dresses. The Chibi girl almost get killed by some fat lady for stepping on her dress but after using my charm to prevent her from getting closer to my partner…oh no way I'm telling you how, I don't even want to remember, let just close the topic please. Anyway we stopped when we saw Chad, my buddy talking with a group of guests. When he noticed us better yet my hair he excused himself and walked to us.

Hummm, he doesn't look fine to me, he looked pale.

"What's up?" I asked him while looking around to see that we were out of the danger zone. I saw Chad staring at the Chibi girl like he knows her or something, but he didn't say anything. I'll take a note to ask him later.

He turned to me and said the word- No, the name that made a shiver run down my whole body. "Aizen's here." There was no need to speak more just hearing that name makes me vigilance and alter, that man is not trustworthy, you can never know what was on his mind or even behind that kind smile.

I've never liked him, he give me the creeps each time I see him, not just that his aura is so dangerous and the glances he give me whenever he sees me, it's like I'm so much lower than him in status which was the opposite. He came from one of the lowest noble houses and everyone knows that, everybody dislikes him, not of his status but for his lowly actions of trying to get his household to a higher place over all the noble houses.

I didn't even know why dad invited him to parties, meetings and some other occasions, he said he don't want to create a problem with other noble houses. After all Aizen can turn every noble house against us. But no I think it has to do with something else, something that my dad didn't want to tell me about, but someday I'll know what he was hiding. After all, secrets and lies do not last.

"Ichigo-kun!"

_Speaking of the devil and he's sure to appear_, he thought gritting his teeth trying not to curse out loud. Turning around to face the devil while turning the Chibi girl with him, he was still holding her hand. _He_ was standing there with that sick sweet and kind smile on his face. It was always there.

"Happy birthday Ichigo-kun."

**XXX**

"Happy birthday Ichigo-kun."

W... why... W-why do I have this. f-feeling again.

Who was this guy? I don't know but the thing I know was that he was dangerous, very dangerous and I don't want to be close to him. I started to move closer to Ichigo squeezing his hand tightly when he squeezed mine I felt a little bit safe standing beside him. The strange man has a brown hair which was held by a black ribbon in a perfect low ponytail. He has a chestnut brown eye. They looked kind but to me, they held viciousness and darkness. He was wearing a simple black suit but he wasn't wearing mask, just red round spectacles.

I don't feel good about being in the presence of this man.

"Uhh. thanks Aizen-san." It seemed like Ichigo wasn't feeling comfortable too, Can't blame him though.

"The night is great, I never thought that you will send an invitation to me, I was afraid that you do not like me being here, so thank you." He was smiling kindly, how fake.

"Actually it wasn't me who sent your invitation. It was my right hand man Ishida." Ichigo's eyes were hard showing no emotion, his eyes remind me of Byakuya nii-sama's eyes aside from the color.

Something flashed in that man eyes, his smile widened then he laughed, "Oh that's fine then I guess I'll have to go thank Ishida-san." he said still smiling he looked so calm like he owned the place, like he was the controller.

But I was a little bit happy to see that Ichigo wasn't giving him the pleasure, "Yeah I think you should go Aizen-san. And we have to go too; we don't have any business here." Ichigo said coldly, holding my hand tightly ready to pull me with him when we run away from this man.

Suddenly I looked up to that man and we stared in each other's eyes. I felt fear run down my spine. When I saw him smiling it was one of the winning smiles or was it a smirk? He was trying to get something to me, but it was no use I couldn't figure out how that man thinks. I just met him and I don't know anything about him only that he is a coldblooded noble.

Then his mouth curved into one familiar smirk. After seeing this and by some force my feet were frozen… No my whole body was, my body was shaking in fear I couldn't look up at him again. I was about to fall if it wasn't for Ichigo who held me close to him while glaring daggers at Aizen. He must have seen the way Aizen was staring. Ichigo start to stroke my arm trying to warm me up, I didn't know that I was shivering until now. Then I felt my legs moving, but my mind was on somewhere else.

The last thing I remember was Aizen's face turning into Gin's face.

Oh god why? Why did this have to happen? Why?

**XXX**

I was standing on the veranda outside the ballroom, trying to get some fresh air. Beside me was the Chibi girl. She was holding the marble rail tightly; I glanced at her to see that her eyes were distant. She wasn't on earth with me; no she was somewhere far away. That bastard had something to do with it. While they were in the same presence as him, she was shaking and shivering even though it wasn't cold. It was summer for god's sake! She almost fell in front of him. I don't get it. My head hurts. What the hell is going on here? I don't like this girl I'm seeing. When I first saw her, the only person that came to my mind was Rukia. She reminded me so much of her. The same height, the same attitude, the same noble stand, the 'I'm better than everyone here' aura that they both held around them, he could swear that Rukia can act like a noble even more than themselves, it wouldn't surprise him if she wasn't actually one.

But Rukia and this girl…It was like they were almost the same, but they weren't, because of course Rukia would be doing some kitchen chores by now, so there was no way she was here standing next to him, with such a down face, Rukia is always lively and loud, but this girl… Does she have something going on between her and Aizen?

He moved his hand and placed it over hers, she didn't flinched but she jumped in surprise and blinked a few times then looked up at him. Again he was mesmerized by the depth of her eyes so alluring and captivating, he had to kick himself in the shin to stop staring. Where was Rukia when you need her? he thought sighing.

"Are you… feeling alright..?" he asked unsure, he don't know what to do to help her, and he couldn't ask her, he didn't want to see that emotion of fear come back to her eyes again.

"Yes I'm fine now… I guess… I-I don't k-know?" she sighed, her face still held that down look, hell she looked like a sick person.

"What happened back there? You're like someone else now… "He said softly not staring at her but at the high glowing moon.

"I-I don't know what happened there but what I know is that I don't want to meet that man again, he has something about him that doesn't make me feel safe." She said with a hard voice looking at her feet feeling ashamed for being weak that Ichigo had to hold her and dragged her here.

"Hmm..." he knew that he should close the topic for now. It looked like she doesn't feel good talking about it, then he remembered something.

I don't know her name!

"Hey Chibi…?" when he saw her glaring at him, he knows that he has her full attention, "I still don't know your name." he said waiting for her answer. How could he be so dense? He has been with her for like what four hours and he didn't know her name… Way to go Ichigo, way to go.

"Yeah, so?" she said not even looking at him, she remembered what Momo said to her 'don't tell him who you are, if he ask then just try and change the subject okay?'.

Stupid Ichigo now he wants to know her name at the end of the NIGHT.

He was scowling as usual, "So… what's your name Chibi?" he was getting impatient. She was such a pain. Why does he even bother with her?

"You just gave me a name so what the point of knowing my real one?" she asked sarcastically at the same time angry for calling her short, it was a fact but she didn't like to be made fun of.

"So you agree with me that you are short, Shorty." He said grinning evilly happy to see that he can get to her easily.

A nerve was pulsing on her forehead, "shut up you so-"

She was interrupted by Ishida who was coughing trying to get their attention with Orihime smiling happily at his side, but when she saw the pretty girl that was standing beside Ichigo her expression turned to a confused one.

"Kurosaki, your speech will start soon. Go get ready." He said just like that to an annoyed Ichigo then he went to his sweet girl and held her hand gently and kiss it which made Orihime blushed as red as tomato, while Ichigo and Rukia made a yuck face behind them.

"Orihime, I'll meet you inside you can go help Ichigo..." he said smiling at her; he was able to do that because the two idiots wouldn't see him.

"Hai…" she kissed Ishida's cheek and now it was his turn to blush, "…come on Kurosaki-kun." taking a protesting Ichigo by the arm leading him, taking him back inside the ballroom. You could hear Ichigo's screams from inside. He after all was met by an angry crowd of waiting ladies.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rukia asked to Ishida with worry in her voice, at the same time there was doubt in there too.

"Oh don't worry about him. He is going to be alright." then his face turned to a serious one when he said the next thing, "What is going on between you and Aizen, Rukia?"

She sighed and looked away from him trying to avoid his gaze, "Nothing he just reminds me of someone I was trying to forget." Her tone changed from a full of life one to a cold as ice one.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Is that so..." she nodded, "Okay then Rukia, you can go back to your room I'll see you tomorrow."

She held her skirt in her hands and nodded, "Ahh, good night." he bowed in respect and watched her go downstairs and to the back garden.

"Oh Rukia...?" he called her when she turned around, "Thank you" he bowed down again showing her how grateful he was for her help.

She gave him a small smile and she was out of his sight.

**XXX**

"So did you find her?"

"Yes...We shall go back at the end of this night, there is no need for us to stay here, we know now where to find our prey" said the brown-haired man with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a kind smile never leaving his face.

_Soon everything will be in our hands._

* * *

**A/N: so…that's it I hope you liked it...**

**NOW TO MY LOVEABLE REVIEWERS**

**Thank you:**_Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru__**,**__09ice__**,**__hitsugayatoshirou1220__**,**__xXBleachluverXx__**,**__Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius__**,**__shnizlefritz__**,**__fanfictionjunky__**,**__IchiRuki2.0__**,**__falconrukichi__**,**__RukiHina15__**,**__teshichan__**,**__day-chan__**,**__XxXMidnightStarzXxX__**,**__unknownkyitty__**,**__orangelove__**,**__YO__**,**__Tick__**,**__**AND**__youtubesam__**. for reviewing you really make me happy i really appreciate that you take the time to review this story so thank you very much *bows***_

**I'm sorry I couldn't replay to all your reviews, I'm really tired I have a flu I should be in bed right now but you know it's REALLY boring just lying in there …so now I'm going to say goodbye to you all and I have to go take my medicine (I can't breathe through my nose T-T)**

**::TAKE CARE::**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: HELLLLLLLLLLO! Ohh don't worry I'm not going to say the sorry bullshit anymore (I'm sure you got used to me being late it just that I'm slow at writing blame it on my weak English XPPP) soooo anyway I'll make this quick …**

**I know I said this but thank you Mari-chan for editing my chapter thank you ma friend and love ya ;) **

**That's it ENJOY **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Okay so it was past midnight and he was still setting in his room doing …nothing… Well, he does have to sign the pack of papers that was waiting for him on his disk, but he was just not in the mood or so you can call it. The first night of ball dance had ended and the guest had gone to their rooms, there was a large mansion (small compared to the main palace) behind the palace but it was connected to it, building that mansion was the best thing that his father had done…okay maybe there was other things along with it, but anyway as he was saying it was the best 'cause you won't be comfortable knowing that someone strange was living with you, It just that you can't always read what running in every person's mind, so yeah, it's all about trust.

The thing is, he just couldn't stop thinking about '**her**' she was so familiar, it's like he had met her before but where? He doesn't know, oh how he hates his old aged memory always getting in troubles because of it like forgetting names for example. He was sure he knows her, her eyes, her voice and her dark raven hair, there was something in the air but he can't seem to caught it, it wasn't his problem okay… it was BLURRED! He's going to take a note to ask her- Ohhh Shit, GOD he was so stupid, how could he forget something like that? Good job… good job Ichigo your name should be written in the-most-stupidest-and-thickest-people-ever-book, how could he forgot to ask for her NAME. She was his dance and night partner all the day-okay maybe half of it-and he didn't even ask her for her name? then what did he call her all the night?

...Ohhh yeah, he remember now, he was calling her Chibi, very…very creative Ichigo.

You must be thinking why does he care so much about something so futile like that? Well, he himself didn't know why he cared but he just did …okay it's not convincing but dude just go with it_._ Now what to do? Should he go and search the mansion for her? Or should he wait till morning? She could be sleeping and…he doesn't know which room she was staying at.

So now it seems like he has no option but to wait for the morning to come.

He yawned loudly; he should go to sleep now. He pushed his chair and stood up, scratching his head walking toward the window, he closed the curtains then headed to his king sized bed, but when he was about to get under his worm and comfortable bed he stopped.

What was that?

He was sure he just heard something but it was weak and low then again it could be his imagination, he shrugged and pulled the quilt up and sit on his bed, he was about to swing his feet under the heavy coverlet-

there it was again, that sound it was a little be louder, it was the sound of someone in pain, it keeps getting louder and louder there was also the creaks of the bed and these sounds were coming from...Rukia's room?

He throw everything in his hands and ran barefoot to the door that separated his room from hers, he put his ear on the door trying to make sure if it was really coming from Rukia's room, but then her voice came out as a groan of pain. Ichigo begin to really worry, he switch the handle and pushed the door. The first thing that Ichigo saw was Rukia turning and groaning in her sleep she was clenching the sheets tightly, sweat was running down her forehead, she was saying something he couldn't understand, her voice was low and there was a desperate tone in it.

He moved closer to her bed, from the look of it she was having a nightmare. His face became hard and his scowl was etching on his forehead, without thinking he took a hold of one of her shoulders and used the other hand to slap her cheeks lightly and softly just to try and woke her up.

But it was no use.

**XXX**

_Inside the big familiar ballroom, Rukia could see the happiness on every person's face, the smile never leaving them; she was holding Byakuya's elbow, walking between these people who came to say 'happy birthday princess' and celebrate her birthday. A servant would come and take any gifts from her hand then bow down and walk away, probably putting them in her room._

_Rukia looked up at her beloved brother and smiled happily at him, he gave her one of his 2 second smile and looked away. She was happy that she could just fly like a bubble, in fact she could feel these bubbles in her stomach they flow then blow up one after another making her want to hold her abdomen and laugh hard, but oh no she can't do that now cause everyone would think the princess had gone mad, but she can laugh or giggle in her mind for now, this happy feeling was taking all over her and melting in every part of her body._

_"Rukia!" she turned to see her friend Renji coming her way with his hand behind his back and a goofy smile on his lips._

_She chuckled at the look on his face and the eagerness in his eyes, "Renji good to see you." she said, the smile never leaving her face._

_"yeah … I mean it's good to see you too princess and…" he pulled his hand from behind his back, and she gasped in surprise when she saw it, it was a box wrapped by a violet paper and was adored by a silver ribbon. " Happy birthday, Rukia!"_

_Still smiling she looked at him, "Ohhh Renji, thank you." Rukia took the pretty box from him._

_He nodded his head while looking at her hand, "open it."_

_She tugged at the silver ribbon gently then got the warp paper off. It was a white carton box it was kind of heavy which made more excited to know about the gift. When Rukia opened the box almost immediately a loud gasp came out, it was so beautiful, pure and shiny. She took the object out of the box and tried to open the top cover of it but it was stuck, she looked down to see that there was a lock, she searched in the box and saw a silver key. Happy for figuring it out, she unlocked the object and then a refreshing and a very wonderful melody came out, the silver shiny cover slowly opening and a dancing rabbit appeared._

_Rukia squealed out of happiness when she saw a rabbit dancing ballet, it was so cute! "A music box!" she couldn't help but to state the obvious. She run to Renji then hugged him saying 'thank you for such a great gift'._

_Then out of nowhere a sound– actually a voice came out and suddenly everything vanished, the guests, the servants even the furniture it was all falling like a broken pieces of a mirror, she stood behind her brother who was holding his sword and her best friend who was doing the same thing._

_"tsk tsk, how awful I wasn't invited to such a wonderful party." A face of no other than Gin appears from the dark; he was pale so was his hair, his always closed eyes, and the sick mad smile or was it a smirk? Who knows but it was there in its place on his face. Rukia's eyes widened in fear of what will happen when she saw a sword in his hand, the next thing she know a red liquid flow everywhere staining her dress and face, that when her brother's body falls to the cold floor like a rag, then Renji's body follow after. Rukia couldn't hear anything no cries, no screams. Nothing it was all mute, she was staring with her eyes wide in complete fear and shock at the lifeless bodies of the most important people in her life, but she wasn't prepared to see the next scene because she fell on the floor crying and screaming when she saw an orange head with blank face and a dead amber eyes staring through her. Even though she was screaming at the top of her lungs she couldn't hear her own voice, just her thoughts which were also screaming in pain and sorrow._

_'N-no …not him… not Ichigo too…Aahhhhhhhhh' she started to breath harder like she was drowning, the surf was too far and she was trying to reach it, trying to push up and take what she needed from oxygen before it's too late, her vision had became blur, "please...N-no…wake up Ichigo..I don't want to lose you t-too." she stopped when she felt a cold metal object press on her neck and a presence behind her._

_"Don't worry Rukia-chan ya' shall follow them soon enough"_

_"Say goodbye Rukia-_

_.._

_.._

..

..

"..kia..?"

"Rukia..."

"RUKIA!"

**XXX**

"RUKIA!"

She thrust up in her bed, her eyes were wide open in fear and disbelieve. Ichigo was still holding her shoulders she was shaking and shivering, her clothes were damp from sweating in her sleep, he could hear her breathing, it hadn't gone even yet, he started to shake her shoulders, "are you okay?"

Her head turned up fast looking at him like it was the first time she has seen him there, she was in daze. Ichigo started to freak out when her eyes begin to fill up with tears as she stared deep into his face. he didn't know what to do in these kind of situation and the one who was crying was no other than Rukia, she was very important to him, he hated seeing her like this weak, fragile, and vulnerable.

"Rukia, please stop crying." he pleaded, but the next thing she did made his own eyes go wide in shock. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and was hugging him tightly while crying on his chest; he could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. Immediately his arms enveloped around her shoulder, stroking her back and burying his nose in her silky hair breathing her scent.

"Shhhh…stop crying Rukia…I'm here I won't leave you." he whispered in her raven silky locks, he was still stroking and patting her back.

Her body was trembling, "Ichigo-o…don't go…" she cling to his shirt pulling me closer.

"Don't worry; I'm not planning on leaving you like this...stop crying it was just a nightmare…don't cry Rukia I don't like seeing you like this, where is the strong lively Rukia that I know…?" he tried to ease her fear as much as he can; looking like this. She was breaking his heart just by seeing the look on her face.

"B-but ...it was awful…your h-head was cut and rolling on the f-floor…" he shivered at hearing that, "A-and your eyes were lifeless...I-I don't want to remember." She said her voice was also trembling and almost gone but he heard everything.

Ichigo took her head gently with his hands making her look at him, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red, she sniffed and looked into his eyes.

"Look at me Rukia I'm here and I won't go anywhere, I won't leave you, do you hear me?" he said firmly but softly to her, she slowly started to calm down and relax. Nodding her head reassuring me that she was still with him and heard what he said.

"I'm not going to ask about what you dreamt but... You have to forget about it." she nodded again then glanced down wiping her cheeks with her hand.

She then stared at him and gave him one of her pleading look, hope was present in her eyes "Ichigo…can…can you stay here for tonight?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, she smiled back then lowered her head and lied it on his lap while her arms went around his waist, after awhile her breathe became even which meant that she was a sleep, he pushed her stubborn bang away, a smile bloomed up on his face just by staring at her, she was so different when she's a sleep, her face was calm and easy, he can hear her soft breathe, and feel the steady movement of her chest, and the best thing…seeing her baby like face, she was so cute.

..Remove that look from your face he know he said she was cute because she look so now, if you were in his place you'd have the urge to hug her but no he have… Ahem control…besides he was sleepy.

Ichigo turned to the side and took her pillow, he put it behind his back which was leaning on the wall -you know it can cause a back ach and he definitely don't want to experience that- and he tried to get comfortable. He took her quilt and covered her small body with it, he laid his head back and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep tonight even for a little bit, as long as he get some eye shut that will be fine by him.

**XXX**

Somehow she knew it was morning by now, from the ray of the sun that lit and warm the room, the sound of the birds chirrup outside the window. Rukia knew she should be out of bed right now and doing some chores, but man~ she was comfortable, she was breathing the very familiar and relaxing musk scent that just shut her brain off, also she was warm and that could stay like this for the rest of the day and will never get up.

She was lying on a very hard, moving, giving away heat object...was that her pillow? She doesn't remember it being this warm and it's not hard, usually it's fluffy. Rukia moved her head to the side she stayed still for a minute, trying to explain why there was a beat that sounds like _Lub-Dub_._ Lub-Dub, _then again pillows doesn't have a tune like a heartbeat.

There was something in her mind that keeps saying 'Rukia get your heavy ass up' and so she did. she opened her eyes to see the closet, the door, her bear fur coat, and finally a big pair of feet at the end of the bed that doesn't belong to her for sure, she could see he own moving under the quilt, her eyes trailed up to a big hand, a hard chest that heave up and down and…

"Ichigo..." she blinked once. Twice, then she shocked her head trying to erase any trace of sleep dust that might be on her eyes. This was Ichigo, it's his face, the sharp jaw line, the pointed nose, the thin lips, the strangely-thick orange lashes and his scent. A smile made it way to he face.

He look so cute~

She just want to hug him hard to her chest…okay now she was acting as one of his fan girls that squeal whenever they caught a whiff of him. His face was calm and to her surprise there was no scowl on his forehead, if she knew that Ichigo looks like this when he sleeps she would stay all night staring at him. She has to admit that Ichigo was someone very important to her and she doubt that she'll be able to live without him, she always felt safe with him or even just with his presence, and he has this aura around him that makes everyone want to be with him, meeting Ichigo was the best thing that happened to her since she came here, when they first met, she thought he will be her enemy and he was, but after a week she get used to seeing him. Sometimes she can't even wait for the next day to come.

She has been trying to ignore these feelings inside of her…maybe because she never felt like this, and maybe because she thought they will just go away like a breeze, but no it wasn't as easy as she thought, cause every time she sees him and every time he looks or speak to her, these feeling will only increase inside of her heart and chest, not to mention these bugs or butterfly or whatever insect that dances in her stomach…who put them there anyway? Better yet how did they get to her tummy? All In all you can only feel like you are in a bubble, a big one that is; a bubble that will never explode and even if so it will be re-created again when the special feeling come back again even if you only saw the person in the hall.

So...

_Is that what people call love? So does that word, the one that contains four simple letters could actually be able to describe all these new sensations…and the most important of it all: could it be love that I'm feeling? Does that mean I'm in love with Ichigo? Well, just the thought of it makes me want to burst out in happiness and fear all mixed together such a complicated and a bitter-sweet combination._

Now there comes the harder decision: should she tell him about how she feels? Will he laugh and brush her off and think that her confession is just a mere joke like 'her'. This one tough decision, she can't risk telling him and destroy the peaceful, playful air around them, besides even if she tells him, what will his answer be?

_'Sorry but I'm currently out of service for now, come back later'_

Puff…that so embarrassing she don't want to imagine how it will be like.

_How about we change the subject?_

...

...

...

...

_Ohhhhhhh No, I can't get it out of my head, it's like telling someone to not look down at the cliff, which you can't help but to do so...this is so missed up._

That's it ...here what she'll do.

She'll keep quiet and act like there was no war, no battle inside of her. The problem was that this was Ichigo we are talking about here; he can just smell if something was off going on with her.

But now she'll have to say this before closing everything up till she know how Ichigo feels towards her, she won't say anything, she won't press him or push him to tell, she'll just wait.

_I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo. _

**XXX**

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a groan; she looked up to see Ichigo getting into much comfortable position, her smile widened she extended her arm to touch his wild orange hair and ruffling it with her hand…Ohh it was so soft who would have thought, but she loved his hair it remind her of the sun.

Last night…last night he was there for her. She remembered how she was so afraid and scared waking up from that kind of dream; it was the first time she dreamt about _that_ night since the early weeks she spent here, after getting comfortable and safe living in the Kurosaki land her dreams disappeared but last night after meeting that Aizen, he came and brought these dreams with him.

When she woke up from that dream Ichigo was there besides her, holding her tightly to his chest, whispering a comforting words to her ears saying that he'll be there, she remember telling him to stay, and after that she sleep in his arm it was so peaceful. Last time he was the first person to ever see her tears, and he will be the last one too.

_I could still feel your gentle and firm touch on my back; I'm so glad you were there beside me Ichigo, just thinking that you will be always there for me makes even sure of my growing love to you_, she thought smiling warmly at the orange-haired man that was sleeping in front of her.

Her index finger traced his forehead where his usual scowl appears, then to his nose, his cheeks that she started to stroke gently up and down, so smooth and nice to touch. Her eyes wandered to his lips, these fine firm lips, hesitantly bringing her index and middle finger closer to touch his lips.

"uhnnn."

She pulled her hand away immediately when Ichigo begin to steer and open his eyes, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms and leg out as far as he can, he scratched his head then finally notice that there was someone else sitting on the bed beside him.

"Rukia?" he called out, she was looking away blushing madly, he just blinked at her then decided to ask again, "are you okay? You look red? Do you have a fever?" his face showed concern as he moved forward and placed his hand over her forehead. Rukia pushed his hand away and got up. Ichigo's scowl took it place on his forehead, he was confused... what did he do to make her avoid him? But he just woke up?

"I'm fine…now will you get out?"She ordered walking to her closet.

"Tch…bossy midget" he complained, getting up and out of the bed too, he was about to head toward the door when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye it was elegant, white and has a white ribbon attached to it, the thing itself was a pure white and it was beautiful.

He approached it slowly taking it in his hand inspecting it closely; he then looked up at Rukia and asked, "Is that your sword?" she moved slowly taking the pure sword from him.

"Yes." she said softly, looking at it once again she felt bad for not using it for a while, then an idea popped up in her mind and her eyes started to sparkle, "Ichigo can you do me a favor?"

She looked so happy and cute that he couldn't say no to her.

"Can I practice with you? Can you teach me some moves?" hope was dancing in her large wide purple eyes he was so lost in them that he agreed without thinking, it was a crime giving someone like her eyes like these.

"Yeah I think so." just as that was said she jumped at him hugging him tightly while saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Just ...what did he get himself in to?

Ichigo smiled and patted her head ruffling her hair making it even messier, she smelled wonderful. It was a combination of Jasmine and sandalwood he remember smelling it when he was comforting her. His smile widened if that even possible, maybe being with her wasn't a bad idea, and it has been a while since they spend some time together he miss arguing with her over stupid things, and yeah he really missed her kicks, his shin was yearning for one, as bad as it may sound her kicks were growing on him.

"Now I should go get ready..." squeezing her shoulder he walked past her and to the door, but he was stopped by her voice.

"Ichigo..."

Seeing him turning around and knowing that she has all his attention.

She gave him a soft smile then said, "Thank you." seeing her smile like that he couldn't help but give her one of his.

"See you later...Rukia."

Smirking for the last time and he was out of the room leaving her there all alone.

**XXX**

After making Ichigo agrees on practicing with her, they decided to meet at the back of the palace in the garden that of course will happen when the second and the third ball nights end. They had chosen the back garden because the place was wide and nobody actually go there that much, it will be at noon.

When Ichigo was out of the room and off to whatever he needs to do with Ishida, Rukia got dressed and went down stairs were she saw Momo and Rangiku doing some chores, but when they saw her they threw everything to the floor and rush to meet her, they took her (better yet dragged her) to the kitchen the place where they usually gather, then closed the door behind them doing all of that without even uttering a single word.

_Oh-Uh…I know what that means…the interpellation will soon begin._

Rukia gulped as she saw the two of them taking a seat in front of her, eyes were narrowed and arms were crossed. _So...what do you recommend me in this kind of situations? Running out of the door quickly? Nahh that won't work they are fast…Hmmm should I jump out of the window its open? Nahhh I'll break my neck or leg..._she sighed, _that was it there was no way of getting out of this we are talking about Momo and Rangiku here do you get it?... I don't think you do after all you are not the one who is sitting in my seat._

she sighed once again …_okay here goes nothing._

"Start from the beginning" they said at the same time with the same tone, Rukia felt so small compared to them. It was like they were attacking her, the only thing that they lack was sword in each hand..._yeah that'll be just terrific._

"Err…and where is the beginning?" _nice going Rukia just keep acting stupid like the one you are_.

"Don't play dumb with me young lady, I know what you're trying to do here." said Rangiku pointing her forefinger at Rukia.

"What happened at the ball last night? How did you meet Ichigo-sama there? Did you danced together? And the most important thing did you kissed?" Heat rushed into Rukia's face at hearing the last part, the kissing part from Momo.

_What were they thinking?_ Rukia shot up from her seat trying to act angry but the blush on her face wasn't helping, "W-what the-No of course we didn't kiss idiot, what are you thinking of? But yeah we did dance, once. That's it, nothing happened between us?" she said firmly hoping that they will just leave it and go back to work.

They let out a sigh, their shoulder hunched in disappointment, "ahhh this is so boring… You are really no fun Rukia… you should have kissed him or made out with him in the balcony under the moon light where the cool breeze caress your hair...BUT NO nothing, nothing to be expected from two virgins with no experience in love like both of you, how funny, you are even similar in that matter." and there Rangiku went on and on bubbling about love and when will she meet the sexy guy who will satisfy her in bed, then she went around and rumbled about Rukia's relationship with Ichigo and how they match each other, how both of them keep sticking their head in their butts.

She kept on yapping until Momo splashed some water on her face waking her up from the daze she was in.

"Don't go too far Rangiku-san; there is no need for us to know how some guy popped your cherry...look at the poor girl." Pointing at flustering Rukia, "her ears are burning look…look they are red" said Momo scolding Rangiku, Rukia took the opportunity to escape from them, to keep everything quite she walked on her tiptoes.

_Yup keep speaking dear Momo…Don't stop…keep going …take your time, I'm almost out off this prison._ Rukia was so eager to go out of here that she didn't notice the steel pots on the floor, not long enough a crashing sound could be heard loud in the room filling every corner of it with the annoying sound of the impact, then slowly everything went silent and she was still on her toes. _Just great…charming…that's what I needed._

"Rukia-chan." _oh yeah you can hear it too, that tone, it's like you just got caught stealing_, "where do you think you're going _young lady_?" asked Rangiku, Rukia turned to look at her friend, she had her hands on her hips, eye brow rose, a foot taping on the floor, lips moving from side to side.

Rukia just shrugged off her shoulder; a nervous smile took it place on her face, "hehe… nowhere?"

_Ufff…now this was what I call nightmare._

_God please help._

**XXX**

Finally the second night of the ball-dance came, everyone was there. The place was terrific just like the previous night; the dance floor was full of lights, sparkles, and of course guest they even looked much happier, much cheerful, all in all joy was everywhere. Rukia met Ichigo at the same place that they bumped each other at, it looks like he has been waiting for her, which made her heart skip a beat just thinking about that, but when he smiled at her when he saw her, her heart did a double jump this time inside her rib cage.

Rukia was wearing a dark blue dress that matches her eyes - we shall not go into details- it was beautiful and elegant while Ichigo was wearing the same thing. First they walked around, eating some of the delicious food that she helped in making before the party, drinking a glass of juice INSTAED of wine (Ichigo mentioned something about having a history with a 'girl' and 'alcohol' and something like 'I don't want _that_ history to repeat itself' what the hell was he talking about anyway…weird?), after that they went around saying 'hello' to the people that Ichigo knows like his father who kept staring at her with a knowing look on his eyes just like Urahara, now she knew why they were best friends, they were so much alike.

They also met Kukaku-san who made Rukia's nose bleed by punching her straight in the middle of the face almost breaking her mask, thank god it wasn't serious, it will be okay the next day though she can't say the same thing about Ichigo poor him getting a bump in the head and boy was it big, he probably had a concussion, and all that was because they didn't greet her first, _how lame…I wonder what a man would ever want a women like this to be his wife? That's probably the reason why she wasn't marred yet, _Rukia thought.

After that everyone performed a country dance together, there was some couples they know like Ishida and Inoue, Senna and Hisagi, ohhh and speaking of Senna she seemed to like being around Hisagi, even that morning she was with him the whole time not leaving his side, Ichigo and …ahem she were really happy about that, to be honest it's like a weight has been removed from their shoulder, they didn't have to run away anymore, actually after seeing her sweet side that night Rukia can say that she'd like to befriend her, she doesn't seem that bad not like at their first meeting.

The strange and the greatest thing was that Aizen the devil-in-a-man-form wasn't there which made Rukia feel relieved and safe just seeing his face again was enough to bring back bad memory and vivid nightmares, she really don't need more after what happened last night.

The hardest part was to get away from Ichigo, she can't seem to make him lose her, and she needed to get to her room before the party ends. Rukia started to tell excuse after excuse to get him distracted then run out of the ballroom, but _that_ guy was such a pain in the A.S.S even though she was short and try to hide under something hoping that he won't notice her or better yet get bored of searching, but ohh no, no matter what she did and where she run he always get away to find her, it's like he can smell her scent and follow it, that's until Ishida suggested to switch partners with Ichigo when they were dancing, he let Inoue dance with Ichigo and Rukia with him, they stayed together for a little bit after that Ishida dragged her to the door and out of the ballroom.

Though that night Rukia had became very aware of ever touch from Ichigo even if it was accidently, how warm his touch, how every time he brush her hand sends electric in to all her body, how every time they danced she'd lean on him just to feel his warmth and smell the Musk scent that he always has on him..But what can she tell you she fell in love with the thickest man ever, _he is so oblivious_...what the hell did she bring to herself, he doesn't even look that much at her that night, it's like he was in another world deep in his thoughts.

The third and the last night of the masquerade ball went peacefully, everyone was sad but at the same time happy because it was fun and it was great meeting with people and friends they haven't seen for a long time but there were sad cause at midnight everything will ends and everyone shall go back to their lands. As for Rukia it was sad too, she was really going to miss all the dancing, the food, and the friends (mostly Ichigo's friends) she made in all these three nights, but it's much better to end it quickly cause it really tiring trying to hide who you are, besides you could get caught anytime and she hated the feeling of being alter all the time it wasn't comfortable she had to watch over every word she says or every step she took, she still remember the time when Ichigo asked for her name and she had to embarrass herself by acting dizzy and fall on her butt, all in all she had it to her nose and she was sick of it. Sooo…_ yeah, the quicker the better._

Aizen wasn't present at the last night also, she knew it was good but it was suspicious at the same time, she don't know anything, she just have a really strong bad feeling about all the Aizen crap and her anticipation never fails, there is something going to happen and nobody will like it. She was not going to say this to anyone, because it could still be wrong and there is no need to freak out over it.

At the end of that night Rukia and Ichigo stood beside Isshin-sama to bid everyone farewell as every couple, family got inside their carriage and out of the palace, Ichigo and Isshin-sama would shook hands with the guest then thank them for coming over, when Ichigo wasn't looking Rukia slipped in to the crowd of people, and got out of the palace then turned around to where she can find the kitchen back door, she entered quietly walking out of it she was walking on her toes and when she saw the stairs that will leads her to heaven- errr…bedroom she stopped to check if someone was still awake…_very good everything was clear_, just like that and she made a run to the second floor, then turned down the hall, opened the door and with a sigh she knew she was out of the danger zone.

And that's all she could say about the two wonderful nights. Though she can't help but to have the overwhelming feeling whenever she was with Ichigo…she doesn't think she could ever get used to this… or even find a solution for it.

But the important question was what were Ichigo thinking of through the two nights?

**XXX**

**R- p.o.v**

The next day I woke up I was so excited and full of energy, I was working and running around, humming a song once in a while, I've been looking forward for this day, now I can't wait for the afternoon to come. I want to practice with Ichigo, I'm going to show him how a good fighter I am, I'm gonna kick your ass Ichigo.

After I finished cleaning the first floor windows and scraping the ground getting it shiny that you can see your reflection on it just like a mirror, then I went to help in making dinner in the kitchen, Rangiku wasn't helping and Momo was the one who's life was about to be sucked out from the inside of her body, while Rangiku was holding the mirror in her hand and flirting with herself…unbelievable, I've never seen any girl fall in love with her look as much as her, and if you were asking if I have seen a male version of her I'd say yes… there was this guy at the party his name was Yumichika Ayasegawa the guy had a short-purple hair, a two weird eyebrows and eyelashes hell he actually look like a women, anyway the man was head over heel in love with himself not to mention the word beautiful never left his tongue, not even once, he was so annoying, as for me and Ichigo we just stood there staring at him sweat-dropped.

The sun was vertical when I finished my shitty chores so I decided to visit the stable; it has been a long time since the last time I was there, I missed talking to Hisagi…ohhh and speaking of Hisagi, since the first night of Ichigo's birthday party everything started to get cozy between him and Senna…great news huh? They actually seemed to like each other, when Senna saw what she did (after waking up from the madness she was in) to his face, she felt sorry and guilty, so she apologized and everything was dandy between them. Senna didn't even go around Ichigo anymore - which was good...for me anyway- she started to spend all her time with Hisagi at the stable.

_Poor Hsagi he must be feeling lonely now that Senna is gone back to her homeland. _

When I got there to the stable, I noticed that everything was quite the door was closed, could it be that Hisagi wasn't inside? Usually when he's working he leaves the door slightly open…strange!

I pushed the door and popped my head inside looking around the large it was a dead silent even the horses weren't making a sound, and everything was in it right place, no animal shit on the floor, the place was clean and every horse was in its place…aside from…that one! The brown horse was standing a little bit out of it stall staring at something, I walked toward him and when I was about one foot away from him I pat and stroke his back gently, trying to calm him, but when I saw the leach on the floor, I bent down to grab it, I took it and when I was about to stand straight I caught something from the corner of my eye...it was a foot, no, two, my eyes trailed up to a pair of legs, waist, chest, a very familiar face and a black mop of spiky hair.

The man who was known as Hisagi Shūhei was laying a sleep on a hay inside the stall, which was supposed to be the brown house's sleeping place. _How awful of you Hisagi? _The horse nuzzled it head to mine as if he was asking for comfort, I stroked his mane and pat him again hoping to calm him down.

I turned to the poor animal, "don't worry I know what to do." I whispered mischievously a full evil smirk was on my face...ha-ha I got a very vicious idea... how could you do something like sleeping in someone else's place… bad, bad hisagi I'm going to punish you and your lazy fat ass for not sleeping in your own bed and you will learn to never do something bad like this again.

_He-he you fell into Rukia's hand now and believe me…there is __**no way**__ out._

_No one should ever envy you._

I took a medium sized straw from the hay that was around and went over to where Hisagi was sleeping, I crouched silently beside him and started to graze his face with it very lightly, I couldn't help but to put my smirk on display when he pushed the straw with his hand while he's a sleep, I did it again for like three times trying to make it seems like a fly was hovering over his face.

I stood straight back up and went to search for some things..._Ah there it is! _I was searching for a glove and I found it, I put the glove on my right hand, I turned my head to the side and saw what I was looking for ._Ohh so Hisagi didn't throw the dung away, that's fine by me though I can't say the same thing about the sleeping beauty, thank god the shit was fresh…errr scratch that line._ I picked a big one with the gloved hand while closing my nose with the other one, that small corner was where Hisagi gathers the shit (mind you) in before throwing it away, it smells disgusting and repulsive. I bent down to a sleeping Hisagi level; he had one of his hands behind his head and the other one was on the floor palmed up, I placed the shitty smelling dung on his palm, I took off the glove throwing it away, then with the straw I grazed his right cheek again- the dung was in his right hand- as quickly as I did his hands moved up and smacked his cheek which was now colored by a very smelly and brown shit.

.

Silence

.

A crazy laugh blows out in the whole place even the horse was neighing loudly. Hisagi's face was priceless. Ohhh my god my stomach was about to explode.

"I can't believe you stool in your hand BWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

He sit there completely bewilder, still not grasping what had happened. The dung slides from his cheek to his lap leaving a trace of light brown slippery substance. He crooked his head down to look at the smelly object that had fallen from his face to his lap, then he looked back up at the laughing her ass off -on the floor- raven-haired girl and the horse beside her that seems to be doing the same thing. They were laughing at him!

Hisagi stood up slowly his head was down his eyes were covered by his bangs, his usually calm and cheerful face had gone dark and stock, at seeing his form now with the dung clinching to his shirt and the very dangerous aura that was hovering around his head, our laughter was lessened to a chuckle and a flat neigh.

I coughed trying to push away the laughter that was threatened to blow in a fit again, "ahem.-cough-…how you doing Hisagi-san…-cough-"I smacked my hand over my lips struggling to stop the fit of laughter from coming out and to somehow shut my mouth and never uttering a sound.

He took a step forward, "you ..." He whispered darkly and dangerously, "I'm going to kill **you**." he started to move quickly and I started to regret doing that stunt, I'm afraid of getting killed by this crazy Hisagi.

Humm? I don't think I like this side of him.

" c-calm down...you are blind by your anger...I know I did something wrong but you got to stop…don't do something that you'll regret later (like me)" I said each part with every step I took back. I panicked when I saw him taking a shovel and heading toward us -me and the horse- I gulped nervously, sweat was running down my forehead, "Hisagi stop right there…don't do it ...control yourself…don't let anger take control over your body." he didn't stop but instead he took a large step forward, I, on the other hand took a step back with the rein in my hand dragging the horse back with me.

"Stop Hisagi if you kill us you will forever live with guilt eating your very soul- "

"-I don't care." Running at full speed, holding the shovel high to strike me but my reaction was quicker 'cause the next thing I did was jumping up on the back of the horse holding the rein tight in my hands, I slapped the horse on his rear sending him running to the open door which I stopped the horse right there, I turned around with the horse and shouted, " I too don't care, I'm not letting you kill me….bye~bye~.HEEEAHH" we got out of the stable hearing Shuuhi screaming at us _to stop_, was he crazy or does he think I'm stupid? Did he really ask me to go back a get myself killed …pfff what an idiot I pity him.

I pulled the rein to stop the horse; I stopped about a distance from the stable the door was still open, so I was able to see what Hisagi was doing and just as I turned to look, I almost fell off of the horse in a fit of laughter once **Again**. Hisagi was trying to ride a horse to follow them but the horse stood on his back feet and throws him off then getting back inside the stall.

_Poor that horse…it seems like he couldn't stand the smell of shit on Hisagi .I can't blame him, he smells like shit- Opps, my bad _he_ was covered in shit._

"COME BACK HERE!" from a far came out the voice of an angry Hisagi…WHOA,I better run- with the horse-for my life. I slashed the leach on the horse neck to get him moving, he neighed and run fast.

Being a noble women you don't go around riding horses or even being with them it was men's job to do that, women are not allowed to ride a horse but because Byakuya nii-sama can't say no to his little super cute sister, he brought the best teachers and masters to teach me everything from riding horses to fighting. Byakuya was very protective of me, yes, he did put the best guards to protect-baby sitting-me but that doesn't mean he didn't look into the possibilities of being attacked in my own room or from a spy inside our home.

When I was sure I was far away from the stable I stooped the horse by pulling the leach hard toward me, I turned to stare at the place that I run away from a while ago and snickered at remembering how Hisagi looked when he woke up, I don't think he'll ever forgive me for doing that stunt to him.

I should be more alter from now on…yes from right this moment I won't let others take me by surprise ev-

"Rukia"

"WHOAAAAA!" I swear I jumped about two inch high in my place on the saddle. Did hear someone saying something about being altered here? You know what…FORGET IT.

I turned the horse around to see Ishida standing there in front of me holding a book and looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing here and on top of a horse?" he asked getting closer to the animal patting his forehead then looked back at her in the eyes, simply waiting for an answer.

"Err…I was…well, you see…I…" I begin to stutter. What to say? He'll defiantly see through my lies he'll be angry at me if he knows.

I saw as he lower his head to make his eyes darken and looked at me through his glasses, "what have you done Rukia? I smell trouble on you?"

_Are you dog or something?_

_Ohh well, as long as he doesn't smells shit on me... _

I looked around nervously, trying to think of a logical lie and get him off of my but, "I-I don't really know what you're talking about?" I answered back at him while playing with my fingers.

"Rukia, do you think I'm Kurosaki or stupid enough to not know what's going on around here...besides your lying you know what I'm talking about, you have done something if not then why not look me in the eyes and say so?" he asked giving me and accusation gleams in his eyes.

_What am I to you? A kid?_

This time I stared straight back at him and spoke with a very dried tone, "are you sure it's not Inoue-san's cooking that you smelling?" I narrowed my eyes while saying that, I notice that his face turned red like beetroot at the mention of his lover's name and then transformed to green because of her cooking.

"Ah whatever now get down." Changing the subject quickly he held the leach with one hand and with the other he helped me get on my feet, I said thanks and then he seemed to remember something so he said, "by the way, Ichigo was looking for you."

_Oh shit I forgot...Time flies by when you're having fun._

"Ohhh I'm going then, but what about the horse?" I can't go back to the stable and you know why though Ishida doesn't have to know about it, but I'm sure he'll figure it out once he sees Hisagi.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him you just go." Ishida pat my shoulder and guided the horse toward the stable.

I sighed and walked inside the palace. Where could Ichigo be right now? I adjusted my furry coat and opened the door that will lead me to the main hall, I looked around searching for Ichigo, looking inside any room I pass, but not such luck, there wasn't any orange haired monkey inside the palace. I passed a few maids and decided to ask if they had seen him, one of them glared then spit that he was in the back garden; I thanked her awkwardly and headed up stairs to my room, I grabbed my sword, changed my cloth to a comfy ones and of course put my bear fur coat over it. I dashed quickly down the stairs; I have to get there as soon as possible ._he must be waiting for me in the garden. I wonder if I made him wait too long. _On my way I saw the same maids' glares at me..._ohhh it looks like I have a group of haters!_ _It's your entire fault Ichigo._

Well I didn't tell you this, after becoming Ichigo's personal maid -which wasn't special- a lot of female servants started to have something against me and despise me, they would always sends diggers my way and talk (whisper) about me behind my back thinking I couldn't hear them but usually I brush them off they weren't worth my time and energy.

Before heading to the back-garden I went to the kitchen I took a wooden cup and a faience pitcher that was filled with water and held both of them in a tray, I thought that Ichigo might want to cool himself with some water after training with me.

When I got there I put the cup on a bench and went to search for Ichigo with my sword in hand. As I turned around the corner, I noticed a flash of orange moved by I walked quickly toward the orange thing I knew I'll find Ichigo there I just felt him in the air, but a half naked one… I didn't put in my account.

There in about a distance from where I'm standing was the sexy-hot naked Ichigo, he was swinging his huge sword back and forth it looks like he had been training for a while now, 'cause I can see the beads of sweat running down his muscled back making it glow when the sunray hits it. His back looks so tan and smooth that I just want to trace every curve with my fingers and feel the comfortable heat of his body that I felt that day when he hugged me.

**XXX**

How funny when did she start to have these kinds of thoughts? And not just to anyone but to Ichigo the same person that she told you about how much she loathed a couple month ago, once she came to this strange place -which she call her home now- that time she would run away from him just to not see his face but no chance he was always in her face.

And now she can't imagine her life without him.

Is that what love could do to someone, that word oh, how much she want to say it out loud to him, now there was nothing left to do but wait.

Her heart was beating loudly against her ribcage as she keeps checking out Ichigo, suddenly a vicious thoughts that she pushed away to the back of her mind a long time ago has came back, the pictures of naked Ichigo started to display in her mind, his bare rare, strong thighs, slender legs, long muscled arm and back…

…and Ahem other **part **that isn't healthy for you to know.

With ever picture that passes by, her face became a new shade of the color red and pink, just pick a shade and you'll find it plastering her face. Her thoughts on the other side became even muddier.

_What is going on with you Rukia? Get a grab girl .you look like a pervert. _

Before she could straight herself or at least splash some cold water to cool her heated face and to lessen the color of it, Ichigo turned around finally noticing her - probably feeling the stares that bores a hole in his back- he waved and motion for her to come closer, a grin graced his face the minute he saw her which made her heart makes a double jump in her chest.

As she walked closer holding her snow white sword in her sweaty hand, Rukia begin to hit her tummy lightly just to push the growing funny feeling away. Curses were all that run in her mouth and mind.

When he saw her, a large grin made it way to his face involuntarily; he realized that he was always smiling and having this feeling when she's around, it was happiness the unseen thing that he had missed for so long. Now she came like a ray of light crashing into his life as gracefully as ever stopping he rain that has been making floods in his inner world saving him from drowning into blackness.

Thank god for somehow sending her here, it was all about fate, it was fate that they **met** each other, it was fate that they **hated** each other to the core, it was by fate that they learned to tolerate and trust one another even if they didn't know that much about the other.

He became attached to her, he can't believe that he kept thinking of her while dancing with that Chibi, he even felt really guilty for being this close to someone else.

As he watched her getting closer, his heart became bigger almost popping out of it place it so weird that he only has this kind of feeling when she was around, that midget must have done something to him, after all it did start when she begin working here as a maid under him.

He'll have to admit that he liked her that time, she brings back another side of him, she can look straight back in his eyes and can at least hold a conversation and pull a kick ass come-back, not like most of the females always scared of hem -or that how he feels- refusing to look at him in the eye…honestly was he that ugly? Which he wasn't, because he know he was good looking, _Ohh yeah he is aware of his charisma._

Right now he wasn't sure about his feelings for Rukia, yeah he said he likes her before but NOW these feelings has developed and he still didn't figure out what does they mean it's very foreign to him and he wasn't so sure if he likes it or not, the fluttering in his stomach, the repeatedly hard beating heart. What does that means? And when will it stop?

Sometimes you can't find answer to your question which by the way…

SUCKS

"Hey..." from a close distant came the strong voice of no other than Rukia, his fa-_whoa.!Easy Ichigo when did she became yours?_

"Ichigooo~ helllooo! Are you on earth?" finally waking up from his thoughts to almost die at seeing Rukia's deep large violet eyes this close, and have her breathe wash over his face she was too close to comfort.

He put his scowl on display just to hide his embarrassment and push the thought of her away, away.

"Shut up will you, midget. I can hear you no need to yell" he shouted at her bringing up his fist to emphasize his anger at her.

Unknown to him a vein was pulsing on her forehead at the mention of the stupid nick name and another one followed on her fist that was itching to punch him.

"Well, if you wasn't spacing out on me I wouldn't have yelled, root head" she threw back at him; here is a question that was flying in her mind when he brought that nick name up (midget).

How in the name of god did she fall in love with a dick-head like him?

The answer: blame it on her stupid weak heart, her traitorous heart, her-

"Hey! I have a lot in mind you know." he said crossing his arms over his chest, "beside you too were standing there staring at god knows what with glazed eyes." He pointed at the place where she stood before, but to his surprise there wasn't a comeback, when he took a glance at her, he saw that she was looking down with rosy cheeks, "Hmm? What? What were you doing there, Rukia? Huh? Checking me out probably? Just admit it, it won't hurt" wiggling his eye brows at her with a smirk on his face, the next action surprised her, He grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look straight at her in the eyes. No one knows where this courage came from.

He was laughing at her, she knows that, how dare he laugh at her.

Though he was really clueless and didn't know that Rukia won't let it slide easily. Before Ichigo could make a comment about her now- beetroot- cheeks his smirk of victory turned to a groan of pain.

Clinching to him offended shin he growled, "B-Bitch." She heard it but didn't give a fly shit, she had the last word and that all she wanted, a smirk was placed on her lips now, "services you right" then she walked to the middle of the garden and pushed the coat off of her shoulder to fall down to her feet. She was wearing short long-sleeved muslin shirt that reaches to her mid-thighs, a brown corset was hugging her waist and chest tightly, a brown tight pants and a knee-length boots, her hair was held in a high ponytail by a white ribbon making her look so adorable and cute. All in all she was comfortable in these cloths-that by the way Ishida sewed for her- and she was now more than ready for her fight with Ichigo who was admiring what he sees, and enjoying the view.

Ichigo's jaw falls as she pulled the sword out of it sheath, her snow white sword was glowing beautifully in her hands, no matter how many times he saw her sword it will still captivate him just like it master.

He couldn't help but to let out a compliment, "You have such a beautiful sword." _Just like you_, he kept the other part to himself...for now.

"Why, thank you. Now shall we?" Rukia said smiling, getting into fight stand she held her sword in both hands and placed it in front of her, swinging her head to the side urging Ichigo to follow her and get ready.

He sighed and stood about a distance from her, he too held his sword in front of him, getting into the position.

"Come at me, midget."

"With pleasure."

**XXX**

He took her by the waist and threw her up over his shoulder, "put me down Ichigo-Ahhhhhhhh…don't spin, idiot" she screamed and couldn't help but to laugh as he did the contrary of what she ordered.

"No that what you get for almost removing my head off of my shoulders." He screamed back, a smirk was found on his lips, as he spins in his place, making Rukia's arms and legs swings from side to side.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR."

How did this all started again?

Ohhh yeah... Well you see after practicing for one hour nonstop they took a break, drinking water and trying to cool down. Rukia was surprised that her skills hasn't gone rusted, and Ichigo was more shocked than surprised to see her fighting style and how good and graceful she was when actually holding a sword.

Then they stood up to fight again like what they did before, but it look like Rukia was tired, so she started slashing the air like a crazy and not to forget she was laughing and panting at the same time, there Ichigo suspicion that something was _wrong_ with her, he wasn't ready when she attacked him, if he wasn't fast he would be dead by now and thank god she only cut a little of his hair. He then realized she was dangerous so when she swung her sword at him he dodged and slid behind her catching her hands making her drop the sword, after that she calmed down, and Ichigo started his punishment.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

He jolted her, hearing her laughter and giggles; he had to say he loved that sound; he would swing her then stop to do the same in another direction until he thought that was enough punishment or else she'll puck on his back, so he pulled her down fast and pressed her to his body, he supported her knees so she wouldn't fall, she was so small but fit in his embrace. He could feel the heat radiant from her body to his, her smell always numbs and help him relax; he wanted to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and only smells her scent.

She had her hands on his shoulders and her chest was in front on his face. she hit him," fool I could've fallen."

He stared in her eyes and whispered, "I'll never let you fall, Rukia." Her eyes widened in shock, heart jumping up and down in her chest, she wasn't expecting this to come from him.

Without awareness she spoke again, "promise?"

His eyes never leaving hers, he was serious and confident, "I promise" a smile bloomed on her face, and a blush crept to her cheeks.

That feeling was taken over his body again as he stares in those captivating, divining violet eyes; he read something deep inside them but couldn't translate it to something he can understand, all he can say was that he was mesmerized by them that he wasn't thinking when he slowly begin to move his head toward hers, and on cue she did the same.

Half lidded eyes, lips slightly a part, breathe that mixed together, they were an inch away ...eyes completely closed the inch was about to close in to a searing kiss when...

"R-Rukia.?"

Shocked and startled Ichigo dropped Rukia to the ground that jumped back up at hearing a sound, a familiar one, and then seeing something dark red…

"RENJI?"

* * *

**A/N: heheehehe I know I'm evil for doing this to Hisagi but it was fun writing that part …you are probably hating Renji now for stopping that kiss XDDDD and yeahh Renji is a live well if you remember i didn't write that he was dead in any of the chapters but don't worry he isn't ichigo's rival he is just going to get the cat out of the bag XDDDDD**

**Well now you know why Ichigo didn't make a move on Chibi XP at the party it because he was thinking of Rukia ;)**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

_Now to my reviewers :_

**XXXichirukiXXX:** I'm glad you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing.

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius:**Ahahaha yeah about the eggplant it kinda remind me of the color of her hair and well Ichigo wouldn't recognize her because he is very thick but he notice her resembles to Rukia.. Thanks for reviewing

**Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru:** hehe no problem dear and I promise, I won't push myself too hard and you know I'm on a one year vacation XPPP thanks for reviewing dear:)

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX:**ohh yeah he'll know that it was her pretty soon,, and thank you I'm much better now I hate when I have cold I always take care of myself but blame it on my dad that time XDDD hope you'll like this chapter ;) and thanks for the review…

**shie0917: **well yeah it went well but Aizen was the one who destroyed the atmosphere XD hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for taking the time to review ;)

**AllieOutOfWonderland:** wahhhh thank you very much for saying that though I'm not sure about the writing part I pretty much suck at English XPPP but thank you what you say really encourage me to write more and get better thank you again for the nice review

**IchiRuki2.0: **hahahahahaha I can't help but to write a shitty moments like the one above I just feel gloomy when there isn't anything funny sooo yeahh I just can't help but to come up with disgusting things XDDDD thanks for your review it really made me laugh XPP

**SakuraMoon08:**Ohhh don't worry it's going to end soon trust me I won't leave this story only if something happen and hope not and yeah my flu is much better thanks for asking thanks for reviewing I hope you liked this chapter.

**Falconrukichi: **yeah is story is all about Gin but Aizen needs something so that why he is helping Gin I'm glad you like this story also thank you very much for reviewing it I appreciate it:)

**Orangelove:**thanks I'm fine now thank you for reviewing...

**xXKujakiXx:** hope this chapter satisfied you and thank you for the review:)

**shnizlefritz:** thanks for the nice review I'm happy you liked the previous chapter it hope this one was good too ;)

**RukiHina15:** well now you know what happen next hope it was good enough I know it's long but at least there were some IchiRuki moment, right?

**Fanfictionjunky:** wahhh thank you for the review I'm glad to hear that I'm hope you found this on good enjoy ;)

**Kaileychicago:** thank you for your sweet review…Ohh about Ichigo you'll know soon very soon as you can see Renji is here so the cat will be out of the bag soon hehehe

**StrawberryDragon94:** thank you for your review I'm happy :) to know that you like this story

**cherryblossom997:** Yeahh can't agree more Aizen is the worst vile ever he creeps me out I hate him thank you for the nice review I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

**youtubesam:** dude, dude easy on me I feel like you'll eat me XDDD I know what you mean but I didn't want anything to happen between them cause the first night he doesn't know her and he keep comparing her to Rukia which he'll find stupid cause they are the same, the third and the second night he keeps thinking about the real Rukia so ke kind of felt like he was betraying her even though he doesn'tt know why …ohhh and bout Gin don't worry the next chapter will be all about him from when he was little and how he knows the Kuchikis till his current plans…now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review girl I appreciate it ;)

**xXkokoroSamXx:** there you go I've update I hope you like this chapter thank you for reviewing enjoy:)

**IchiRukilove:** yup it'll come right in time I wrote the scene of the kiss it'll be nice and everyone will be satisfied trust me thanks for the review ;)

**The Blue Mask-cara:** thank you for your review hope you enjoyed this one ;)

**Chibiyukia:** thank you dear for reviewing the entire chapters you really made me happy I hope you like this chapter enjoy too ^^

**Sawako:** thanks for reviewing it made me happy

**Drunken.D:** thank you so much for the review hope you'll like this chapter ;)

_Take care guys … ja ne~ _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

That day… it was a very memorable day to him, he was at the age of 5, still small by the look but his brain was much sober than any grown-up man, he never believed in miracles, it was something that could only be found in stories or legends to him. That day when he was lying on the ground buried in layers of snow that keeps falling profusely increasing the thickness of the snowy-coat above him and it wasn't going to stop soon, it was cold, so cold but the only part of his body that felt it was his **head**,_ it_ was inside a hole in the tree trunk, all his body had gone numb, he knew he has nowhere to go, he was homeless, no family and no friends waiting for him, he was all alone. Death was slowly, slowly creeping in to his body and all he could do was close his eyes and embrace it with pleasure.

The next time he opened his eyes he was worm, lying on something soft and comfortable in a place he never been in before, the first thing that crossed his mind was that he died and now he was in his grave waiting for his time to come either he go to heaven or to hell, which he was sure it will be the latter, he know what he had done and it was unforgivable.

Later that day, all his thought were washed away when Kuchiki Ginrei and Kuchiki Soujun entered his so called grave, which was later known as –simply– Room. King Ginrei was the one who found him in the forest when he was coming back from the neighboring kingdom.

He stayed in his room for two day having maids taking care of him, eating warm delicious meals; he started to like this life much better than his old one, the one that he'd wake up in nowhere every day, traveling to a new town, steal some food, then find a place to sleep in, not the perfect life, huh? Two days passed by quickly, nobody was asking him to leave so he didn't, besides king Ginrei seems to have taking a liking to him, he would always take him hunting out in the forest with his party, training and teaching him how to fight with sword and hand to hand combat. It had been a month or two and he got the king trust, he was always with him even in the meeting which many people inside the palace weren't very happy because of the closeness.

When he became 6 years old, king Ginrei announced the deadly shocking news, after learning from the family doctor that his son's wife was unable to have children, in another word an heir, he decided to make Gin his successor on the throne. Many people were against this, it was unheard of. How someone that came from trash will become their king? he held no noble blood, the noble in the kingdom were furious, but Ginrei ignored them, not even casting a single glance toward them, he just walk passed them, head high, back straight and Gin besides him not leavening from his sight.

Gin didn't believe what he had gone through in the past year, he was a scum one second and now he's an heir to one of the greatest kingdoms, the Kuchikis. He was still Ichimaru, there was no such a thing as adoption, no, Kuchiki Ginrei broke the roles by making him the heir but that was necessary for the sake of the people but he can't break them again by adopting him, Gin was fine by that, this was what he always wanted to live a fine life away from the street and now he almost had his hands on it, the throne, it's still unbelievable, but who was he to refuse such a thing.

But …Gin wasn't calm or relaxed yet; he overheard some maids talking about the king's son Soujun it seems like he's still trying with his wife to bring a child or better yet a 'proper' heir, Gin was feeling insecure now, but he can't do anything about it, they lived in a separated mansion and he wasn't allowed to go in there.

He just has to wait to hear the news from the servants.

A nine month later Kuchiki Byakuya was born, it was a happy shocking surprise to the people they all thoughts it was a miracle, they kept laughing and showing off a victory smirk as they look at him, to say that Ginrei was happy wasn't helping either. How could it be? Wasn't that woman unable to bear an heir? He was furious, angry, what will happen to him now, surely king Kuchiki wasn't going to change his mind of him because he got a legal heir by name and noble blood, right?

What Gin feared has become true, when he was 16, Byakuya was 10 years old he was a very inelegant and bright kid a Kuchiki innately just like these fucker wanted and more. Gin was looked down at by the cold-blooded nobles, he wasn't Ginrei's boy like how he was called before, Kuchiki Byakuya had taken his place. His life turned upside down, he felt left out, like he was all alone again, he felt like his place was the corner with a net of spiders around him, and he was neglected in the dark far behind everyone.

This was no difference from where he was before, he was alone again. He started to act at how he was feeling, **rage** that was it, that was the feeling. He became delinquent, going out in the afternoon coming back at night and always drunk, he didn't go to the meetings anymore and that didn't go unnoticed by Ginrei and the other members that already loathed him. He once came back from the bar downtown he was drunk, his mind was completely shut, there wasn't any ounce of consciousness left in him. The next morning he wake up a blooded-sword in hand and two lifeless guards on the ground, he was surrounded by the royal guards and the disapproval face of Kuchiki Ginrei, he didn't say anything but you can see the disappointment flashes across his eyes.

He was punished by being lashed on the back one hundred times and also having some guards watching his every move, no one knew about the last incident Ginrei kept it a secret and gave him another chance saying if it happens again he'll be punished for real. As guards watch his every step he begins to feel like a bird in a cage though he was anything but a bird he was a snake in looks and thoughts, and he has to get out quickly, no matter what.

There was no other way than doing it, killing the watching dogs but this time he learned to enjoy it after striking each one of them across the chest, opening it with his sword, seeing as the gorgeous red thick liquid run over the edge of the metal then dripping to the floor, opening his palm so that the warm fluid drip in his hand, he watched every drop as it falls down from his sword to his hand, it was luring him and he couldn't help but to try and taste it, it taste like iron, not the best flavor but he didn't care, a wide smirk split his face a part as he open the wound, a gleam was seen in his eye as he extend his arm, getting his hand inside the wound he caught something fleshy and almost round pulling it up with force and grabbing it hard, inside his blooded-fist was the fresh worm heart of the guard he just killed, he snickered madly and loud, he loved this sensation it made him want to dig more inside the body, he want to dig the soul out and not just the heart, grabbing the said organ tightly in his hand twisting his wrist forward toward his body crashing the pitiful thing in his fist, watching the shreds of the member falls down to the ground with a plop and his hands bathed in the rich blood again, it gave him satisfaction and relaxing sensation.

Ginrei knew about this and who was the responsible of disfiguration the bodies of his guards, everyone was surprise but they didn't know who did it and the king wasn't saying anything. Ginrei saw how the inside of Gin was and without hesitation he decided with a heart full of sorrow and grief.

Then the next month just before his 17th birthday in which he supposed to sit on the throne, Kuchiki Ginrei announced that the throne will be removed from Gin to be given to his new heir and grandson Kuchiki Byakuya and then to his granddaughter Kuchiki Rukia.

Yes Kuchiki Rukia was born 5 year after Byakuya she was the little-cute-precious-orphan- princess that everyone loved. Byakuya and Rukia's mother lost her life after given birth to Rukia, she bled none stop and with the loss of so much blood she died leaving a baby girl to be taken care by the maids. Their father Soujun was murdered by bandits on his way back to the palace from visiting other kingdom for political reasons, they didn't even find his body. So now the siblings were under the care of their grandfather.

At hearing Ginrei's announcement Gin's blood started to boil like a volcano through his vines, though the annoyance never showed on his face because he was always smiling wide and it freaks the shit out of the people, even though he had seen this one coming but he never thought that the old bastard will be retaking what he said, he promised but at the last day he broke that promise as if it wasn't there in the first place. Gin felt betrayed by everyone, he started to hate each living being around him not like he doesn't before anyway, he wanted to end their lives all of them especially that son of a bitch Eiji, he always, always look down and laugh at Gin, throwing remarks in his way, Gin would still wonder why he hadn't done anything to that fucker yet, he was asking for it, he was asking for death and he was more than pleased to give it to him.

Eiji was found chopped in his own bed and nobody knows who was after this incidents, Ginrei has already figured it out because the next week Gin was on his way out of the kingdom. No he wasn't exiled from there, he was sent by the old man to attend a meeting.

Ginrei couldn't punish Gin by killing him no matter how much he wanted to stop the bloodshed, he can punish him physically and he did but he know it won't do any good, because the problem with Gin was mentally. Gin was like his son even if he wasn't by blood, how could someone kill his own son? Just thinking about it makes him feel horrible. He was hoping that sending him to meeting and getting to know new people will help him get back to how he was.

There in the meeting Gin met some noble people one of them were the Kurosaki and the Shiba family, and there was someone who was new, currently getting the noble title, the man looked sweet and gentle, he didn't like him because of that, but the most interesting thing was that he wasn't intimidated by Gin's wide creepy smirk. The name of that man was Sōsuke Aizen.

Later that night at an alley, after killing a man that bumped into him but didn't apologize, Sōsuke Aizen appeared from behind him clapping as if he was seeing a classic play in front of him, but this time he was different, his eye were calm and hard, his lips where formed into a gentle smile, he saw through the man, he wasn't easy he was dangerous, he was an opinion who's worth killing.

When Gin was trying to attack, Aizen stopped him saying that he didn't want to fight, he said he was enthralls by the way Gin's fight, which he didn't get. Later, he found out the Aizen wants to be his ally in whatever he was thinking; Aizen's goal was to get more powerful and reach the higher ranks by destroying the kurosakis the family that know who he was and what he had done, they could easily eliminate him from entity, and he wants Gin's help for that, in return he'll help Gin to get his revenge from the Kuchikis and take what was supposed to be his…

The **Throne**…

Several years passed and Gin would come and go to the Kuchiki kingdom without raising suspicions. Kuchiki Ginrei had died long ago, 21 years old Kuchiki Byakuya took over and exiled him from whole the kingdom, making many people happy and safe, though the prince-now king wasn't aware of what Gin was hiding in his sleeves, but one thing was each one of them pretty aware of was… their hate for each other, since Gin kept trying to get closer to the little princess Rukia, and Byakuya wasn't very happy, aside from that Rukia gets really scared of him from when she was young.

Gin wouldn't lie but as the princess grows she became a sight to behold but he wasn't interested. It was his plan to act like a mad guy and try to get to Rukia and ask her hand in a marriage knowing very well of her brother's disapproval, it only added to his pleasure seeing how afraid they were of him and of what he could do to the next little **heir**.

His plan reached it full maximum at the night of her 17th birthday. He brought some of his strong men and together they encircled the palace and killed **all **the guards who were inside and outside the palace without make anyone suspicious, and no one heard anything cause the music was playing and nobody cared about anything but happiness, then he sent his men off to complete the mission alone by himself.

Just when he entered from the door that leads to the party, everyone inside started to scream and run out side leaving the two Kuchikis and a red-haired man behind. Per-fect, just like how he wanted to be.

As he stepped inside, he noticed just how much tension was in the air; his smirk widened if that's even possible, he could feel the aura around each being in this room its screams fear and anxiousness. Fear, just seeing it in their eyes he knew his plan will work just fine, it's always easier to take over when your opponent is scared of you, fear turns a strong man into a weakling. So it was in his advantage to see it flying in this room.

He played his part of the whole marry-me-Rukia-and-be-my-wife shit very good he acted the role of a maniac which wasn't that hard to do, his looks was convincing and they believed him. A minute later he was left alone with only Byakuya in the room he was holding his sword in hand…Ohh so he wants to fight? Hmm…that'll be fun he was gettin' bored anyway.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a very strong man the strongest of all the past Kuchiki's leaders; he was fast, sharp, and talented he knew he'll be fighting him and that it'll be hard to defeat, so he came prepared, the good thing was that he was trained by a kuchiki, they all have a very well known fighting style so he knows their every move.

He was just hiding something really good for Bya-bo…

Byakuya begin to throw question after question, why are you here? How did you get here? Stay away from Rukia or else? You see the great Kuchiki Byakuya was also scared for his little sister, poor Rukia-chan she won't be able to see her overprotective brother anymore.

And he'll make sure of that.

When he was outside the kuchiki kingdom he learned a lot of new fighting tactic and he'll try some of it on Bya-bo after all if he fought like him as in like the Kuchiki style Bya-bo will figure him out that man was shifty.

Gin brought his sword out and began to think of a way to kill the cold-solid king fast.

Charging at each other with full speed, sword clashed against sword both men trying to push the other down, pulling back quickly then strike again and again, the only sound that was heard in the room was the sound of the clashing metal, they were fast, very fast and very hard to see. As Gin attacks Byakuya again he swung his sword very low trying to take his opponent by surprise and struck him from his side.

Dapples of blood felled down to the floor non-stop…

Byakuya had caught the cold sharp metal in his left hands cutting the flesh of his palm that was a dangerous blow, if he hadn't stopped the sword it would have cut his body into two. At seeing the rich color of the blood Gin's smirk widened, he wanted to see more, he want to see it cover the entire floor!

Raising his sword that was in his right hand and pulling the other sword down with his injured hand which leads to pulling Gin too, Byakuya struck Gin with all his power aiming for the white haired man's shoulder, but Gin saw that one coming so he pushed his body to the side though it wasn't enough cause Byakuya's sword still got him.

When the noble man let go of Gin's sword he stumbled back holding his bleeding shoulder, it wasn't that much of an injury but it hurt, though he didn't show it on his face, he saw his blood run between his fingers painting his hand with the lovely color of red, he brought his hand up and licked the blood clean from his hand then grasp his sword with it, even though his left shoulder was hurting him, he didn't show it, he actually like the feeling of pain, it's motivated him to make Byakuya-bo feel the same.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at seeing Gin licking the blood, but he quickly masked his shock. He saw Gin hide his hand in his sleeve and charge at him with full force, there was something off with this snake where did he get this strength and his shoulder was also injured? They clashed together again, sword against sword, Gin pushed Byakuya down with his sword using all his strength, but Byakuya let go and Gin's sword hit the floor instead.

Why wasn't Byakuya fighting? He wasn't weak, No; he was the best fighters, then why?

Not too long to think about it the answer came to him, Byakuya was buying time for his sister.

Gin opened his -always closed- eyes to reveal light blue vicious iris staring back at the noble's gray eyes, Byakuya felt something was going to happen, and it was bad, even though he wasn't showing it on his face but from the inside he was worried and anxious, then suddenly he found himself staring at the wall in front of him, a white shadow launched toward him, he slashed it swiftly to see shreds of white cloth falls to the ground, he immediately turned around to see Gin smiling wide holding a digger which he throw at Byakuya quickly, he should have known that the black haired man was also very fast cause his digger was in one of the corners around this room.

Gin's smirk became brutal, _time to end the game…_

Standing face to face Gin pulled his hand from behind his back twisting his wrist sending the diggers at Byakuya, one was aimed at the face and the other at his chest. Byakuya caught the one that was heading toward his face with his hand and stopped the other with his sword, as he spins around to catch Gin–

A searing pain shot from his left shoulder to the right side of his chest, he barely utters the two words as he falls down, "W-worth-les…s trash-sh..."

Gin smirked widely and walked calmly to Byakuya's side staring at the falling noble from above, moving his sword to Byakuya's injury and completed the gash till it was under the waist; he didn't get the reaction he wanted to hear from the noble mouth, he was stubborn, closing his mouth tightly. How someone could bears this kind of pain? Even on his last breath, his pride always on top of everything.

"Ya know Bya-kun, ya can always scream, do'n worry…" Gin crouch down to put his mouth close to Byakuya's ear,"…nobody will hear ya." Pressing his hand hard over Byakuya's injured chest.

Gin could hear the noble pant, if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard it, Gin proceed to get up and end this fight for once and for all, after all Byakuya won't be able to get up, and he has to take care of another noble 'brat'. Gin took his sword and held it with both hands the sharp side of it was down just a little bit above Byakuya's heart. He pulled the sword up to thrust it back down but his sword didn't make it through, Kuchiki Byakuya was holding the tip with his hand, while Gin was in shock, Byakuya pushed the sword up with all the power that left in him.

"I won't let myself get killed by the hand of yours." with that he held his own sword from the blade, adjusting it above his heart and give it one strong push to drive it down through his wild beating heart. Byakuya's body became calm; his hands fell from the blade to rest on his blooded unmoving chest.

Gin move forward and took the sword by the hilt pulling it off of Byakuya's body, "too bad it isn't Ginrei's body"

"N-nii-sama!"

And that when the other Kuchiki brat appeared from behind the throne…

**XXX**

A white haired man stood in front of a large window, hands hiding in his long sleeves, the right half of his face was covered by a white piece of cloth, concealing the burned marks only his right eye was visible. The cloth on his side of face cut his vile smile to half making him look even weirder and more terrifying. He stood there staring at the lands outside not bothering to speak with the other man who set behind him, said man wasn't speaking either, he seemed at ease while reading a thick brown covered book, the room was quite aside from when the man flip to another page of his book once in a while. The man was handsome, he has a rich brown colored hair, gentle and soft chocolate brown eyes, on the bridge of his nose was a big black-framed glasses.

The day was very peaceful that's until a knock was heard on the door of the room.

A man with a short black hair that reach to his neck, pale white skin that looks like it belongs to someone's dead, a dark green emotionless eyes, on his cheeks was a green tattoo that looks like a trail of tear. He bowed down in front of the brown haired man completely ignoring the other man.

"Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama, I did as I was told." Rising up straight and looked at the man in front of him.

Aizen smiled softly though that smile has another story behind it, "what do you got for me, Ulquiorra?" motioning with his hand for the other man to speak.

Ulquiorra's expression never changed, "Abarai Renji is still alive…" Both man stared back at him waiting for him to finish there was no reaction on their faces, "…and he is now in the Kurosaki palace."

Aizen's smile widened, "did you hear, Gin?" he said with a calm voice not even staring back at the man to see if he was listening.

"heeeh …about time I was gettin' bored here." Gin said his half smile widened almost reaching his eyes; he turned to the pale man and said, "Any news about the two barbarians?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, he hated that man, he didn't know why his master keeps that vile man in his company, in his opinion the man cannot be trusted much less reliable, he betrayed the people who took care of him, what guarantee that he won't do the same to his master Aizen? Ulquiorra must seem to everyone that he's a loyal dog to Aizen and he's proud to be one. Aizen had found him lying on the floor severely beaten, he took him in and taught him everything he knows now, and the only thing he can do for master Aizen was staying by his side and protecting him with his life.

He'll defiantly give his life for his master.

And this other man here wasn't a friend, he was here for his benefit, he was sure that Gin won't even remember his master's name after getting what he wants, he was just like a snake, it can't be trusted.

"Ulquiorra..." said his master urging him to speak, and he obeyed.

"They haven't moved from that inn since their arrival to the town." Ulquiorra said with a voice that could cut a large stone with it tone, it was directed to Gin, staring at him with his cold green emotionless eyes.

Aizen chuckled, "well looks like some ones having a good time…" He turned to his friend staring at him from behind the shoulder, "…What do you think Gin? Want to send for them to be here by tomorrow?" he knew what the white haired man was going to say.

Still smirking, said man turned to the other, looking into his eyes to see the same thoughts going through their heads, "No, no need let them stay there for a little bit until…we see what's going to happen with Mister Abarai Renji." he snickered mischievously.

The corner of Aizen's mouth twitch up to the side...

Yes, they do have the same thoughts.

Which leads to a major disaster and earth turning…

…to **HELL**.

* * *

**A/N: Some of the reviewers had demanded Gin… soooo here you go I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry Gin and Aizen will start preparing for the next move soon, it's going to be interesting I'm excited to get to that part…**

**The next chapter will be about Renji and Ichigo knowing about Rukia I might take a while to update cause it's going to be long~**

**In the end I'd like to say to everyone who reviewed thank you soooo much I really appreciate it *bows down* **

_Take care … ja ne~ _


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOW it has been a while, and yeah I'm still alive.**

**I know I took like five months to update but you have no idea how crazy these past months has been, it appears that I'm going to fly to (Turkey, Ankara) next week and I'm not going back home for like five years(I'm gonna miss my family T.T)**

**I really don't know when I'm going to have internet but I'll keep writing and I hope I can finish it soon.**

**This chapter is going to be all about Renji, at first I wanted this chapter to be like 20 pages with Rukia's identity being revealed to Ichigo, but I found myself depressed feeling like a lot of weight on my shoulder, besides I don't want you to wait for a year XDDDDD.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I revised it myself so I'm not that sure it's 100% perfect and keep in mind English isn't my native language.**

**Ohhh and sorry for the OOC after all this is fanfic…**

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Bleach

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

After passing out inside the castle because of the blood loss from the injury in his chest that Gin made while fighting with him, that night Renji woke up to find himself in a place that he doesn't know, in a small cottage that's belonged to the old man who saved him. When the fire swept in the whole castle, a lot of people came out from their houses to subside it, with water and Thick cloth, some of the men got inside to search for survivors, and they only found dead bodies which they took outside, and they also found him, lying on the floor stuck between life and death. It looks like they don't know anything about a white haired man with a mad smirk, cause when he woke up and asked for him they told him there was no one by these specifications. So he figured that he became an ash inside the now black wooden structure that used to be a large castle.

The old man that found him took a very good care of him; his name was Hiroki which means strength, the man would bandage his chest and put some Herbal blend salve on his burned arm, the fire didn't reach his whole body but it still reached his arm it wasn't serious but it brought a high fever with it, the fever soon left him after he took a medicine and got some rest, though the ugly-huge burned mark on his arm will never disappear, it will still be there reminds him of what happened. The mark was healed but he covered it with a cloth because it was ugly and he doesn't like looking at it or better yet he doesn't like people looking at **him**.

When his was fully healed and he was able to walk around freely or even work, Renji decided to help the old man in the field since he doesn't have anything to pay for his kindness all these months, the man accepted his offer to work for two months and offered Renji to stay in the cottage and they would share the food.

The first day was very tiring, he had fallen face first on his mattress the minute he got inside the house, and the old man kept laughing at him. It took him a week to get used to the routine, sometimes at night he would go outside and practice alone with just a sword, in his mind there was only one person, a very important one, the person that he promise to protect with his life if it depends on.

**Rukia**. He doesn't know anything about her, and he was dead worried. He swore on his soul to bring her back to her homeland when he ends the deal with the old man.

Two mouths passed by quickly, he spent it with anxious and uneasy thoughts in mind. He was worried about Rukia, did she make it to a safe place? Do the people treat her well? Was she hurt right know? ...**Is** she even alive– NO, she's alive, he can feel it, if something happened to her he'll know, she promised him to be okay and Rukia never broke any of her promises before. Then again if anything happened to her he'll never be able to look at Byakuya in the eyes knowing that he failed him.

Renji stood outside the cottage holding a brown leather bag over his shoulder with the kind hearted man in front of him, it was farewell for him, but Renji will make sure to visit this man when he get back.

"Must you go now, why not wait for tomorrow it's going to get dark soon" said Hiroki, holding on to Renji's shoulder, he found Renji to be just like a son to him, a son that he never had, he was worried about him and he wanted him to stay a little more, for all these months he never felt lonely but the young man had already made a decision and he can't prevent him from leaving. There was just something in Renji's eyes that made nothing stand in front to him, the wild determination that sparks and made his brown eyes shone with intensity.

"Yes I must, grandpa" Renji said smirking, excitement was like flames in his eyes.

.

THWAK!

.

"OW!" Renji yelped loudly when the old man Hiroki raised his cane and hit him on the knee."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he roared right in Hiroki's face which earned him a…

.

THWAK!

.

Hiroki lower down his cane and steadied himself with it, and then looked up glaring at the red haired monkey boy, "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not call me grandpa …I'm not that old to be called one, you may call me Otou-san … and last thing your breath **STINKS**"

"errr …sorry" scratching his head in embarrassment, he then bowed down, Hiroki raised an eye brow at that, "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done to me…Otou-san" Renji felt a pat on the head then it stopped but the weight hadn't left, he looked up to see Hiroki smiling gently at him.

"No need for that boy…" he pulled a small sack from his pocket and held it out of him, Renji stared in confusion at his hand then back at Hiroki's face, "…Here take this money you'll need it in your travel, it's not that much but it'll do." He smiled.

Renji lowered his head staring at the ground, "I…I can't take it."

"Hmm?" now it was Hiroki's time to get confused.

"After all you've done to me; I can't take another thing from you, especially money." Renji said looking at everything but the old man's eyes.

"And why is that?" said Hiroki a frown was present on his face.

"Well, you are an old man so you'll need it mo––" he didn't get to finish his sentence because the next second his face was kissing the floor, the old man Hiroki had hit him on the face using only that small sack of money, Renji was sure his left cheek will bruise.

_I take back my word, this man is sure as hell can hit, _Renji thought with regret, _I'll take a note to never call him an old man again._

"That's what you get for calling me old, it's an Insult, it's like you're calling me **weak**!" he yelled at the red haired young man who was now standing and stroking his cheep trying to ease the pain. He then took the brown leathered sack from Hiroki who was smiling proudly while staring at Renji's red cheek.

Renji stopped and stared at the ol–––man's face, even if the man himself deny it he couldn't change that he was old, from the lines that were drawn on his face through the time, from his thin weak body, he was barely standing straight if it wasn't for the cane. He felt like he needed to take care of this man, not for his debit but just for wanting to help the man to live with ease at his age. Two month wasn't that long but he felt he was spending it with his father, so now it was really hard to leave him alone for like …God only knows how long! And he doesn't know if he'll find him here in this world when he comes back with Rukia.

Renji was pulled out of his thought by Hiroki's voice, "it's time for you to go, young man." He had a gentle soft smile on his face, but his eyes held sadness and loneliness.

Renji nodded and the next thing he did made Hiroki's eyes go wide…

Renji has pulled the old man in to a hug and he soon felt the said man pat him on the back too.

As he pull away he said his last word and a walked away.

.

.

"Sayonara,.. Otou-san."

**XXX**

After saying good bye to Hiroki-san and before going on the trip of finding Rukia he decided to visit someone, it took him an hour to get to that place; it was full of Sakura trees, which were located a little behind the burned castle. It was a place where Kuchiki Byakuya was buried in, he had to visit, he had to tell him that he'll find his dear sister, and he should rest in peace.

When he got there he stood under the largest Sakura tree, on the ground was a stone that carved on it Byakuya's name, the year he was born and the one he died in, in front it was his Kenseikan the only thing that the fire left of Byakuya, they couldn't find his body, the fire had turned it to ash and his Kenseikan had turned black, Renji–after getting better- took some ash from the castle (or what left of it) and put it in a metallic box then buried it and put the Kenseikan on top.

Renji crouched down and stared at the stone reading what was carved on it over and over again, he sighed, so it was real, he still couldn't believe that 'the' Kuchiki Byakuya has gone and forever, it just doesn't go well for him, he always thought that Byakuya was invincible, and that he would live long to make something no one could ever do after him, but…he was human and every being will end to became dust in the end.

"Yo, Kuchiki taicho," he began, and then laughed at what he said, "hahaha …seems like I can't stop calling you taicho…well, you were the one who trained me remember? So you are my taicho whether you like it or not, though I know you'll kill me once you see me…" the smile was still bright on his face while remembering the time he spend training under Byakuya and imagining how he will chop his ass when they meet after death.

"Taicho…I- Right now I don't know… where is your sister Rukia, but… what I know is that she is still alive I just can feel it and I'll find her no matter what even if I have to travel around the whole country, I promise you that I'll be back someday with Rukia by my side…so I just came to say hi and ask you to wish me luck."

"Rest in peace Taicho..." he smiled then turned around and head to the north where he will go through the forest which was the boundary between their kingdom and the neighboring one, as he walked toward the forest he noticed that the sun was going down and that means it was going to get dark soon, he debated on stopping at the enters of the woods or keep walking on until he gets tired, the later was the most convincing to him after all he doesn't want to waste anymore time.

He walked in to the forest until he couldn't see the moon due to the thickness of the tree branches and some of them were tangled with other trees, but he could hear the soft murmur of the water very close, he assumed it was a the river nearby but he still couldn't see, and it was really dark so it's dangerous to walk around, after all the last thing he needed was to stuck in a deep hole... that would be **terrific**.

He crouched beside the nearest tree to him and put the bag against its trunk he laid his head over the bag, he stayed for like ten minutes trying to get into a comfortable position, it look like he's going to have an ached back in the morning cause he was sleeping on a rock that he couldn't move.

But he will be fine IF he get some eye shut …yup mark the 'if'.

**XXX**

At 5 and thirty minutes in the morning Tatsuki was up, ready and fresh for the day, she left her room and headed to the kitchen, the place was quite, it's how she was always used to it, after all her parents were always earlier and she doesn't see them until it was dark but they were happy and that was all that it matter, once she was inside the kitchen she saw her breakfast was on the table, bread with cheese and a cup of a worm milk, she shoved everything in her mouth munching on the food then swallowing it slowly after that she let the milk worm her throat, it was the usual routine.

Before going out she took her bow and the quiver (that contains the arrows), she and Chizuru or just her decided to go out hunting for fun but they'll bring what they get to Orihime so she could cook something that only she could eat.

Chizuru her friend only agreed to go with her because it involves Orihime.

She went to the back of her house where her horse was eating grass; she placed the quiver and the bow behind her back and took a brush and started to move it over the skin of the animal, she was killing some time doing this while waiting for her friend too come.

Tatsuti wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she throw the brush away and plopped down on the floor she had waited a hour for Chizuru to come but who was she kidding that old hag was probably dead sleeping in her worm bed. Different thoughts of how to kill her friend –when she is at an arm length– ran through her mind.

Chizuru wouldn't dare to come if she knew about the wild ideas that her brain and imagination created and hell yeah it was temping, Tatsuki now was feeling the need to hit someone or something, to tear something apart to––

Just when he thought was getting bloodier, she heard the sound of a running horse coming her way, when she looked up her eyes widened in fear and shock and immediately rolled from her place to the another side, Chizuru's horse almost, A.L.M.O.S.T stepped over her stomach and killed her.

Tatsuki was so going to kill her friend, literally kill her. She came late and not just that she tried to kill _her_, Chizuru was so asking for it. Tatsuki got up dusting the dirt from her cloth and marched toward the red haired girl that was trying to control her horse.

Chizuru was trying to calm her horse down, it wasn't actually her horse, she was really late when she got out of the house so she took any horse in sight an horrid to her tomboy friend's house, but later on she regretted taking that bloody horse, he got her lost, then he almost killed her friend and now she can't get down because he was moving frequently. The horse calm down a little bit, she let out a sigh of relief which then turned to gasp of pain. Chizuru looked back to see who dared to touch her red hair only to see the dark face of Tatsuki Arisawa. The said tomboy had fisted her short red hair and pulled her from the horse. All the while Chizuru was screaming in pain she felt like her hair was going to come out of her scalp.

"Aw aw aw…stop that, my beautiful hair is going to fall." She groaned in pain trying to remove Tatsuki's hand from her precious red hair.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HAIR… you were late and you almost killed me with that horse of yours." Tatsuki shouted angrily, she was face to face with Chizuru her eyes drilling into the red haired ones while a cloud of smokes coming out of her nose.

Chizuru glared back at her so called friend and pinched her hand that was grabbing her hair, the said hand dropped to rest on the fuming dark haired girl's hip, "not my problem after all WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOKE UP AT 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?" her hair was standing straight like it was hit by a lighting, her eyes were wide and red.

"Well you didn't complain when I told you to meet me at that time?" Tatsuik throw back at her, though she wanted to burst out laughing at her friend hilarious look but she masked it.

Chizuru's face change almost immediately flash of remembering came across her wide eyes which then narrowed and had a dreamy glint in it, her hair was falling down from it straight position to its usual style on its own, "That was until I had the beautiful princess Orihime-chan in my dream, we were in a field full of red roses…" her eyes were shining with tears, "I was chasing after her in the meadow then I jumped and caught her, and we rolled around her body against mine, and when I was about to give her the most amazing kiss… the most horrors, evil, and the ugliest face appeared in front of me.." she was pointing at Tatsuki's face the glint in her eyes was replaced by a deathly glare, a throbbing vein was also there on her forehead, "I then vomited in my dream, which turned to reality when I woke up, ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR UGLY FACE!" She was shaking with rage, her eyes wide, her lips were a straight line, her cheeks were puffy and red and she was breathing out smoke, it seems like her brain was boiling.

Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore it was killing and if she didn't let it out she'll explode, so she burst out a laugh that would shake the ground if possible, she started laughing as a maniac, holding her stomach and hitting her knees with her palm, she was almost choking.

"HAHAHAH–sto–p… AHAHA–sto…p …that… that… heheheh–face" Chizuru stared at her friend like she has never seen her before, Tatsuki was laughing? NO~WAY~ this was the first time -over god knows how many others- she had heard her friend laugh and like that, it somehow made her very happy and to know that she was the reason of such a laugh made her even happier.

So she jumped at her laughing friend to hug her "ohhhhhh… you look so CUTE~" but too bad, she was met with a punch in the face and on the nose, the blood was running from it like a river.

"Back off you pervert, I'll never hug you, not in a million years" she spit at the red haired girl then headed toward her horse getting up on it, holding the rein tightly and guide the animal to the direction she wanted, " come on, get on your horse, we need to get movin'."A smile had graced her face making it brighten.

Chizuru did as she was told and follow after her friend a smile was also on her face.

**XXX**

Somewhere in the forest Renji was –half– asleep against a large tree the place was damp it was suffocating, fog was everywhere making it hard to see, lot of voices were mingled together like chirping birds, the flowing river, and the hissing of a very near cockroach. Renji was awake but didn't open his eyes though a scowl was on top of them and he was feeling like shit in the place his ass was nesting, from his neck, back and to his ass, he was wet, his clothes were sticking to his body the weather inside the forest wasn't helping cause he can't breathe because of the dampness in the air, the thing that was bothering him was the probability of a blood sucking leech being in this place and sucking plod from his ass, he doesn't need that at this time, really.

He stayed still not really wanting to move, but he does need to move after all his journey isn't finished yet.

He finally got sick of this position and situation, so he decided to go and wash himself in the river, he could hear it moving gently, he pushed himself to stand up a colorful curses flew from his mouth out of annoyances and disgust when his wet cloth reached his dry skin, he figured that he'd go and clean up in that river, so he took his bag a headed towards it.

Throwing his bag and clothes on the ground in a place where he can see them and then jumped into the clear river, it wasn't that deep, barely making it to his waist he swam around but stayed close to the riverbank, he let down his hair and dip into the water letting the water run through every lock. After he finished playing around, he floated on his back, eyes closed trying to let each muscle in his body to relax, and it worked he was at ease.

Mean while…

Deep in the same forest Tatsuki was separated from her friend Chizuru when she left her to run after a rabbit that was able to flee from her arrow. Tatsuki was very stubborn to let such a small prey get away from her, she would be humiliated and embarrassed if someone knew about this, a red mark will be wrote in her book. Besides she doesn't want Kurosaki or Ishida to make fun of her, even though she could kick their butts and let them take back with they said, but still she can't handle losing to a small furry rabbit.

After tying the rein of her horse to a nearby tree, she decided to complete the mission on feet, she started to walk quietly, moving her eyes from left to right looking out for a small moving ball of brown fur, _where could it be?_, She thought. It had been thirty minutes since she left her horse and begin the search, but to no avail, she stood straight, dropping her hands, and screamed in frustration, _I guess I'll just have to give up_, she thought in disappointment. _I'm wasting my time_ _anyway_.

She let out a sigh and turned to head back to her horse, but a sound of a movement in the bushes made her root to the ground, she listened carefully, it wasn't too far away from here, so she turned on her heel and walked to that one moving bush over there, strangely enough the bushes were very large and thick not letting her see anything behind, though she could hear the sound of a moving water, she knew there was a river in the forest but didn't know it was that close to her a little while, she was busy tracking the animal to even notice.

She walked to the bush that was moving early and tried to see through the leaves, but no use, she couldn't see anything, so she pushed some branches away to make a passage for herself, only to be stopped by the scene in front to her, and she stood there behind the large annoying plant frozen in place.

Eyes wide open, mouth a jar and her bow almost fall from her hand…

A couple miles away from her was a man, it wasn't just that, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, well she couldn't see his face clearly but a man with such body can't be ugly right?

She run her eyes over his body starting from up to down, and the first thing that caught her attention was his hair, it was long that falls over his shoulder and it was red? _He must have dyed it_, she thought not lifting her eyes from the stranger, thought it does look good with his tan smooth looking skin, she could also see that he was well built, he was muscular, she could feel the drool run down her mouth as she ogled him, his six pack abs and the black tattoos on his face, neck, chest and back made him look even more bad ass, he was turning around giving a good look to every inch of his body, she liked his tattoos very much and wondered where do these tattoos ends? At which part of his body? Could it be that he even has them down there—

SLAP

Woke up Tatsuki, get a hold of yourself, you don't even know the guy and your having a perverted thoughts about him… but damn he is hot, and the depth of the river wasn't helping she could see everything, like how she was staring at his ass a little while, but if he just took a step back and turn around she sure as hell will be able to see his manhood and hell no she doesn't want to see that part …yet, well she wasn't comfortable viewing that part.

She closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the improper images that were nesting in her brain, but when she opened her eyes she found herself starting into a pool of heated brown eyes.

Shit he noticed me!

When he decided it was time to get out of the water, he turned around and …stopped right in place. It was a girl that had stopped him, she was hiding behind a bush, was she staring at him? Did…did she see anything? He gulped, problem, big problem. How will he get out of the water now? He turned around, his butt facing the girl, he was getting nerves here, and he can't just go there and flash himself to her! It's embarrassing. Actually he was sure as hell that his face was the same color as his hair.

_What will he do now? This is shit a really deep shit, why was __she__ staring at him like a pervert in the first place? Can't believe girls these days, and didn't she know that staring at others is rude especially people in his case, a naked guy. Ohhh, who was he blaming anyway? He should blame himself for not wearing any pants, this is a freaking forest not his house for crying out loud._

_Now there is one thing he could do in his case…_

_Ask the girl to bring his clothe._

_Just peachy, that's all he needed a pervert girl helping him get his clothes._

He took a deep breath and look from behind his shoulder at the girl. She was still there but wasn't actually looking, she has a frown on her forehead, it seems like there was a war going on in her head, Weird.

He sighed desperately, "Hey you…" he saw her jump in her place, startled but he knows he got her attention, "yeah you, could you please hand over my shirt over there?" the girl blinked once… twice, and stood still, _what's wrong with her? _He thought getting annoyed, _has she gone deaf now? Or maybe she is deaf…_

"HEY—"

"I got it, shut upI'm not deaf?"

A relief sigh escaped from his mouth, at least she can talk and not actually deaf though she was a pervert nevertheless.

It was his turn to be shocked, her voice was loud and strong, she has a black spiky hair that reached to her lower back, creamy white skin, chocolate brown eyes, small nose, thin lips and a very nice fit body as he can see now… hmmm she does have a nice curves too, he can call her _cute_ for sure but with that attitude it's nearly impossible to voice that out loud.

She walked to his bag and grabbed a fist full of his clothes she didn't know if she even took the shirt? She was distracted by the naked man in the river, you wouldn't believe it if she said she was very nervous and shy, she usually act as if there was a stick up her ass in front of guys she doesn't know or finds them attractive, she just can control herself, her tongue betrays her, it's like she's afraid of letting the weak side of her show, which wasn't the tough Tatsuki that everybody knows.

As she got closer to him, her nerves got closer to the edge.

She took a deep breath and she saw his extended hand to take the clothes with a smirk on the face and a strange glint in his eyes as he look her, "Thank yo—"

She threw the cloths in his face, some of them fell into the water, he swiftly gathered them but still they got a little wet. She saw a scowl appeared on his forehead then he turned to her and glared, "You could have hand it to me nicely you know …" he mutter something like 'girl these days' but she heard it and gave him one of her fiercest glare.

She turned around to give him some privacy, in realty she wanted to hide away her tomato red face from him, she could feel his stare boring into her back making her entire body heat up, she run her hand through her spiky black hair a couple of times or even adjusting the bow on her back trying to ease her nervousness. She was totally unlike herself today and she was going to blame it on that hot sexy— ahem annoying stranger.

She shivered as he passed by her on his way to his bag, he was wearing a muslin shirt it was long enough to cover his chest and his bottom leaving his legs bare, but it was until a minute later did she see the black leather bandage wrapped around his right forearm and there wasn't any on his left.

She frowned and without knowing the words left her mouth, "What's the bandage for?" she asked pointing to his bandaged forearm. He took a glance at her than at what interest her and went back to dressing.

"Just to hide an unpleasant sight." Was his replay, she walked over to him and stood by his side looking in to his face, he was done wearing his pants and was getting to his brown leathered jacket, without realizing she took his hand in hers and traced the bandage with her fingers, her strong sharp curious eyes were locked with his heated brown ones.

"Can I…can I see?" she asked softly, it seems like it was just an unpleasant mark to him like so indifferently said but his eyes were telling her a different story, a story of him going through pain, agony and lose.

His stare was so tense that she couldn't look away, when he opened his mouth to speak she couldn't help but to stare at his lips, they looked so strong but so soft, he was truly handsome, she had never been this drawn to any man like this before, she might even like him at the end of the day that if they stayed together and get to know each other, it would be such a lose to let him go easily, she'll defiantly regret it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"I'm afraid the sight will frighten you." He said still not taking his eyes off of her.

She just smiled knowing that he didn't refuse and said, "I can take it, besides I'm a tough girl."

She took the tip of the band and begin to remove it from around his forearm, and just when she finished the rag fell from her hand, she gasped, eyes widened in shock, her breathe was hitched, she didn't think it would be that hideous.

His skin was distorted, it was burned, the mark reached from his wrist to almost his elbow, she thought that it was a scar a small one but was she shocked when she saw it wasn't that, truthfully she wasn't prepared for the worse, the newly heeled burns mark completely ruined the features of his skin, it now looked like a map, an ugly map.

Suddenly she didn't feel like looking at the mark, so she turned to stare at his face instead, it seems like she wasn't that much of a tough girl. his eyes were studying hers searching for her reaction or any feeling of disgust but only found surprised and shocked one, which tells him she wasn't ready to see it or better yet expected to.

He pulled his hand from her hold and picked the band up then covered the burns mark with it again, turning away from the girl making her face his back; he held his long hair back in a high ponytail and covered his forehead with a black bandana.

Tatsuki was still in shock but after a little while she got over it, and the curiosity was going to kill her, she wanted so badly to know how the burn mark came to be.

"How did you get that burn mark?" she asked as she watched him as he packed what left from his things.

"Long story and no time to tell." Renji said swinging his bag over his shoulder then turned around and walk through the thick bushes from where she stood before; she decided to follow after him. When she caught a sight of him, she got closer and saw that he was standing still looking around in confusion, his face screamed LOST.

He sensed her presence so he turned around, looking helplessly at her while scratching his neck his eyes were pleading for some help.

"I …ammm, I'm kind of…lost." Renji said smiling nervously; sweat was forming on his forehead.

The dark haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and said, "And…what is required of me?" looking at him straight in the eyes.

He smirked widely, "Well you seem to know this forest by heart, so I'll need your help to get me out of this maze."

Her eyes were narrowed as she regard his posture, he seemed more confident, "And how did you get that idea, I could be lost too?" the only thing she got from him was a much wider grin.

"Naaah, from your body reaction you look very comfortable standing there, which means you are not worried or scared."

The corner of her lips twitched, "okay you got me there, I admit I know this forest like I know the back of my hand, so tell me to where you are heading?" stepping closer to him, so she was standing in front of him.

He scratched his head, which remind her of Ichigo, he does that a lot when he is nervous or embarrassed. "I really don't know I'm searching for someone, do you know the nearest town I can get to, from here."

"Yes," She answered, "that is Karakura town and you can head this way it'll lead you straight there." Pointing her finger to north-west, and he followed with his eyes.

Renji nodded and turned to Tatsuki, smiling at her, "Thank you, you are a great help." He adjust the band on his forehead and sighed, "Oh well, its good bye then, it was really nice meeting you… ah…I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" eyes narrowed at her but there was still a grin on his face.

"That because I didn't give it…Arisawa Tatsuki." Raising her had for him to shake.

Grabbing her hand smirking widely and said, "Abarai Renji."

They stood still holding hands and staring deeply in each other eyes, shiver run down their spine at the intensity of the stare, heat rose through their bodies to their faces, it was just one touch and they were on fire it was so strange but at the same time pleasant. She could feel the roughness of his palm from the hard work seeping with heat, and he could feel the softness of her hand making him want to touch more of her skin. They didn't know how long they had been staring at each other, it could be a minute but to them it felt like years.

The moment was completely ruined when an annoying voice -that Tatsuki recognize anywhere-came from afar but not too far calling Tatsuki's name.

Renji and Tatsuki averted each other eyes and pulled their hands back from the hand-shake, blushing madly as a red haired girl come closer to them, two horses trailing behind her.

"Who is that?" Renji asked raising an eyebrow in confession.

"That would be Chizuru Honsho." answered the spike haired girl with a sigh; it suddenly felt like the place had darkened.

A shiver run down Renji's spine when he caught the new girl's eyes, they were fierce red burning with hatred and disgust. She let go of the horses and marched toward Tatsuki pulling her five feet away from Renji.

Tatsuki hates being touched by the pervert girl; she punched her in the face making her fall down on her butt then screamed at her with a throbbing vine on her forehead, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? And how many times do I have to say that I don't like to be touched?"

"I'm trying to protect you from this baboon-monster," Chizuru shot back at her tomboy friend, "Ohhh and doesn't look like you hate being touched just a couple of minutes ago when you were shaking hand with him." Pointing her index finger and Renji who was looking at them with raised tattooed eye brow, but his eyes held a glint of admiration when he stares at Tatsuki, it was one hell of a hook she got there, and it took him a minute to realize that the red haired girl had insulted him.

He glared at the snake like girl and cried,"Hey, who are you calling baboon?"

_He really doesn't like this girl…_

Tatsuki blushed at Chizuru's words though she tried hard to mask her face and not show any sign of embarrassment, "Well I don't want to be touched by a pervert like you." Trying to avert the argument, she turned her attention to the handsome male she met today.

"So Abarai-san what do you say if we come with you to Karakura town, I'm heading there I just need to see a friend of mine, then maybe after that I could help you search for your friend, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a guide?" she smirked, her eyes were hopeful as she stared at him.

Chizuru's eyes almost fell from their place at hearing her friend's suggestion, "Are you hitting on him?"She whispered in Tatsuki's left ear, "Okay, who are** you** and what have you done to my friend?" Still smirking, Tatsuki answered by pushing Chizuru's head away from her sight.

_There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend some time with a nice guy …Ohhh who is she kidding? she likes him already, and there is nothing wrong with that._

Renji returned the smirk and said, "I'd say you'd make things much easier to me. Call me Renji please, Arisawa-san."

Happy with his answer she almost punched the air in excitement.

"And you may call me Tatsuki."

After mounting her horse she motioned for Renji to climb back behind her, and so he did, circling his arms around her waist and got himself comfortable. Ether he was dense to notice or just didn't care but a dark force was pulsing closely aiming for his head, if look could kill he'd be seven feet under the ground and what left of his body would be only the bones. Chizuru's eyes hadn't left him the moment Tatsuki start hitting on him (in her opinion). She was sending surge of continuance glares focusing on his head wishing it would explode. Imagining all of this made her want to laugh out like a hyena.

Oh no, he was no dense nor a fool, he could sense the evil stares coming from behind and attacking the upper part of his body, he could even feel a headache rushing through his head, and damn was that his heart beating against his ribcage? Ohhh boy now he was scared of turning around and facing the devil, but you know what they say 'curiosity kill the cat' not that he's curious to see how is he going to die, oh no far from it, he just want to look out for himself or so he thought, and then he made the wrong choice of turning around…

And there… behold the face of** 'Chizuru the Reaper'**.

Renji almost fell from the horse at seeing Chizuru's face, when he said reaper he wasn't joking at all… her face was shadowed under the eye giving it a dark and evil glint, vines were popping on her forehead and cheeks which seemed almost gone with her abnormally-extend grin, her teeth were spiked and he swear they weren't a moment ago…_just who the hell is this girl?_

_AND WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF HERS?_

You know what maybe he made the biggest mistake of accepting Tatsuki's invitation, maybe he should have run away when he got the chance to.

Damn…he was doomed…

**XXX**

Throughout the journey Renji would turn once in a while to look behind his back at the red-haired girl just to make sure that she wouldn't pull a knife out of nowhere and stab him in the back or even shoot him with an arrow like she did to the birds in the bag beside her leg. The girl would glare at him then punch her palm, hinting what she will do to him if he made a wrong move, and then he would turn around sweat dripping from his forehead. He sighed; _women can be really scary creatures._ They took the path through the forest and not the town but he could see it from behind the trees, the forest was high above the town and connecting to the palace, only there was a wall guarded with soldiers to prevents strangers from coming inside or jumping over.

From where he was looking the town was very beautiful, he could also see the farms beyond it, the different shades of green and with the ray of the rising sun was totally a breath taking sight. The reflection of the sun on the water made it seemed as if the sea was glowing, it all looked like a painting of a heaven drawn by the best painter. The feeling the sight gives was so refreshing, makes him feel at ease from the inside. He could stay all day staring and wouldn't feel bored. It was the perfect spot to sit and relax…

Renji was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Tatsuki's voice speaking to the guards, she was telling them to open the door which they did after nodding their head. Tatsuki got down from the horse and Renji followed after with Chizuru in toe, they left the horses out with the guards and got in.

Renji was now curious as to why did they listen to Tatsuki and who is** she**?

"Ah…what was that jus- I mean why they let us in?" he asked in confusion pointing at the guards.

Tatsuki turned to him and shrugged, "it's not a big of a deal… they know me and Chizuru." She said with in indifferent, "I told you, I'm visiting a friend and she lives here, so~ yeah it's not the first time they let us in." she said sending a smile his way, pushing a branch out of the way.

"We are almost there." She notified him.

For some reason he was feeling anxious about meeting her friend, he was feeling out of place, what was he doing? He doesn't know the friend, he doesn't know Tatsuki in the first place, hell he just met her, but somehow his gut told him to trust her and he did, god knows what will happen with him from here on.

After pushing a couple of entangled twigs, his heart almost fell into his underwear...no way, he couldn't believe his eyes…it can't be… was his brain playing tricks on him? It's not possible; this couldn't be a ghost standing in front of him? No matter how matter how many times he blinks the same sight appears. He wanted to bring up his hand and rub his eyes but he couldn't his body was frozen in place. It's crazy how his brain contains lots and lots of thoughts…

_She's here!_

_She's alive!_

_She is standing in front of him…!_

_She is smiling contrary to the last time he saw her!_

**_He found her!_**

And his mouth could form one word.

"Rukia…?"

* * *

**A/N: welll~ that's it I hope you liked it :3333**

**NOW TO MY LOVEABLE REVIEWERS**

**Thank you:** Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, chineschopsticks, Kaileychicago, splitheart1120, Aika Ray Kuroba, chibiyukia, shnizlefritz, IchirukiLullaby, Orangelove, Shaybo27 **and** kihakukage **for reviewing it makes me really happy really thank you**

**::TAKE CARE::**


End file.
